¿Me prestas a tu novio?
by Myriam C.L
Summary: Oye mis primas vendrán de vacaciones y quería ver si ¿Podrías prestarme a tu novio? Ah pero descuida solo serán dos semanas. Si de seguro le encanta la idea, pensé con ironia.
1. Propuesta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**Propuesta**

Respire profundo y toque la puerta.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era un asunto de vida o muerte. Está bien posiblemente no a tal extremo pero el hecho de que mis odiosas primas vengan a visitarme dos semanas en vacaciones es lo más parecido al infierno que hay para mí.

Así que en casos desesperados medidas desesperadas, por eso estaba a punto de pedirle a mi amigo que si quería ser mi novio de mentiras durante esta temporada, claro que el problema no era decirle a él, aunque no sé muy bien cuál será su respuesta, pero el verdadero lío radicaba en decírselo a su maniática novia que me odia aunque bueno el sentimiento es reciproco. Hice una mala cara al imaginarme diciéndole: _Oye mis primas vendrán de vacaciones y quería ver si ¿Podrías prestarme a tu novio? Ah pero descuida solo serán dos semanas_. Si de seguro le encanta la idea, con lo celosa y posesiva que es. Espero que todavía no haya llegado para así poder planteárselo primero a él para que se vaya haciendo a la idea. Suspire y volví a tocar.

Espere unos cuantos minutos mas y nadie me abrió. Bueno posiblemente esta sea una señal y yo no deba de hacer el ridículo proponiendo semejante tontería, si tal vez sea eso.

-Bueno, me iré-exclame a la nada, me gire y comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras del edificio.

De repente escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Disculpe señorita pero ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde se dirige?- la voz gruesa y seductora de mi amigo me hizo parar en seco. Respire profundamente antes de girarme para verlo.

Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus cabellos color chocolate desordenados y un poco mojados, traía una playera verde tipo polo y unos pantalones negros que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas torneadas, me miraba fijamente con sus impactantes ojos color ámbar y con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Me quede embelesada observándolo un rato.

¿Acaso había mencionado que me siento un poco atraída hacia él desde unos cuantos meses para aca? No creo que no, y ese, pensándolo bien, es el mayor problema con el que me tengo que enfrentar. En no terminar enamorándome de mí amigo.

-Sakura despierta. Te estoy hablando- sacudí la cabeza para acomodar mis pensamientos.

-Ah si, perdón Shaoran. ¿Qué me decías?- rolo los ojos. Shaoran siempre se quejaba de que era muy distraída, pero básicamente solo lo era cuando él estaba cerca.

- Te pregunté que a donde ibas.

-Ah si eso. Bueno es que estaba tocando y como no me abrías creí que no estabas en tu departamento.- le conteste un poco nerviosa.

-Perdón es que me estaba bañando- comentó con una sonrisa- Pero pasa- se quito de la puerta y me indico que entrara. Así lo hice, me fui directo a la sala donde me senté en el sillón para uno. Escuche como él cerraba la puerta e iba acercándose poco a poco.

- ¿Oye y Tsubaki donde esta?- le pregunté cuando apareció en la sala.

-Llegara dentro de poco, tenía unas cosas que hacer-contestó mientras se sentaba en el sillón para dos personas que estaba frente a mí. Suspire aliviada, al parecer era mi día de suerte.-Por cierto ¿Qué era eso que querías proponernos?-se inclino al frente interesado, yo me moví inquieta en el sillón.

-Bueno pues, ya sabes que mis primas vienen dentro de una semana-hice una pausa en la cual él asintió-Y tu sabes lo odiosas que son, siempre están molestándome y diciéndome cosas muy desagradables- Shaoran torció el gesto.

-Si a mi tampoco no me agradan.

-Hace poco que platique con ellas, me estaban diciendo que era una maldita solterona matada, que no hacía otra cosa que estudiar- lo vi fruncir el ceño, Shaoran era un muy buen amigo y siempre se enojaba cuando las personas me molestaban- Y yo me enoje mucho.

-Claro quién no- exclamó molesto-Aparte que no es tu culpa que ellas sean unas víboras que no hacen otra cosa que acostarse con medio mundo- asentí, era verdad ellas eran las que habían decidido no estudiar ninguna carrera.- Y ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Pues como me puse realmente furiosa por su comentario, se me ocurrió decirles que tenía novio.- admití avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes novio y no me habías dicho?- se paro inmediatamente y se acerco hasta a mi-¿Quién es? ¿Eh? Nadie tiene mi autorización para andar contigo- me le quede viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Shaoran cálmate por favor. No tengo novio, te estoy diciendo que se me ocurrió mentirles y decirles que si tenía.- lo vi suspirar.

-Eso es muy diferente-comentó mientras regresaba a su lugar.-Pero no entiendo ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido. Respire profundamente por tercera vez en lo que va de la mañana y exhale lentamente. Este era la parte difícil de decir.

-Shaoran lo que te voy a pedir no es fácil, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a aceptar- lo miré fijamente a los ojos, él correspondió a mi mirada y asintió serio.-Muy bien. Quiero pedirte que seas mi novio.

Holaaa! Que gusto es regresar =) Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic que espero que sea de su agrado. En fin espero sus reviews para que me digan que tal les parece. Nos leemos muy pronto.

**Myriam C.L **


	2. Negativa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**2****. ****Negativa**

Evalué su reacción ante mi propuesta. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de tortura para mí hasta que lo vi sonreír.

-De acuerdo- exclamó con simpleza.

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunté parpadeando rápidamente sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Estoy diciendo que acepto ser tu novio- pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-Shaoran muchas gracias- le dije mientras me levantaba del asiento para dar unos cuantos brinquitos de emoción. Él rio y también se puso de pie acercándose.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo- exclamó con un tono de voz distinta. Me le quede viendo, su expresión había cambiado. Su sonrisa se había transformado en una seductora y en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?- le pregunté desconfiando de la nueva postura que había tomado.

-Nada. ¿Por qué habría que tramar algo?- contestó muy cerca de mí.

-No lo sé. Pero te conozco y…Wou wou ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté al sentir que deslizaba sus manos lentamente por mis brazos desnudos para después colocarlas sobre mi cintura- Mas bien ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?- rectifique mi pregunta tratando de aparentar calma, pero la verdad es que me ponía muy nerviosa su cercanía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso un novio necesita una excusa para abrazar a su novia?- Me tense al sentir su aliento cálido en mi oreja mientras me respondía.

Aunque llevábamos siendo amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, él siempre había tenido novias o "chicas" como él las llamaba, por eso no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de él y eso me hacía perder los estribos, pero yo sabía que algo hacía falta para poder llamarlo mi novio.

-No Shaoran, todavía falta saber que responderá tu novia a todo esto-dije utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para alejarlo de mi, aunque al hacerlo me sentí extraña.

Ante mis palabras el frunció el ceño, al parecer había olvidado el detalle de su adorable, nótese el sarcasmo, novia verdadera y casualmente sonó el timbre en ese momento.

-Ves ahí esta- hice una señal con mi mano en dirección hacia la puerta. Shaoran suspiro y se encamino a abrirle. Dándome el suficiente espacio para acomodar de nuevo mis ideas y poder respirar un aire libre de su embriagador perfume.

-Xiao- la irritante voz de su novia se escucho por todo el departamento.

-Hola Kazumi- escuche el tono aburrido con el que la saludaba.

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó ella melosamente y yo me la imagine colgada de su cuello, lo cual me hizo apretar los dientes de pura rabia.

-Sí, justamente estábamos hablando de ti- contestó un poco más alegre.

-¿Estábamos?

-Sí. Sakura y yo- dicho esto escuche unos taconazos rápidos que se acercaban hasta que la cabeza rubia de Tsubaki apareció en la sala.

-Kinomoto que gusto- exclamó con falsa alegría. Forcé una sonrisa y asentí en modo de saludo.

Era una de las cosas que más odiaba de ella, no era porque fuera novia de Shaoran ni nada de eso, era porque ella era de las personas más falsas que he conocido en mis 19 años de vida.

-Kazumi siéntate, Sakura tiene algo que decirnos- Shaoran me guiño el ojo y se sentó al lado de su novia. Yo imite su gesto y también me senté.

Tsubaki me observaba atentamente con sus ojos azul cielo, que claramente se podía ver que eran pupilentes, _hasta los ojos tiene falsos _pensé con molestia.

-Muy bien Tsubaki lo que tengo que pedirte te sonará un poco extraño. Pero es que mis primas vendrán a vacacionar conmigo.

- Y son unas primas muy molestas- agregó Shaoran ayudándome con la historia. Tsubaki asintió para indicarme que continuara.

- Bueno quería pedirte que si por favor ¿Me prestas a tu novio?- su cara se desencajo por la sorpresa, supuse- Pero solo serán dos semanas, durante la estadía de mis primas y después te lo devuelvo.- aclaré rápidamente a lo que ella sonrió con sorna.

-Bueno Kinomoto no se si mi Xiao quiera- volteo a verlo muy segura de que su respuesta seria no.

-No Kazumi yo ya le dije que si- ella borro su sonrisa inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué?- pronunció molesta.

-Si esto nada más es para avisarte- Shaoran se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que para a….- se trabo con las palabras, claramente se podía ver que estaba furiosa- Xiao pero es que tu no me puedes hacer eso. Lo siento Kinomoto pero es algo que no haré- concluyo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Ay pero Kazumi…-comenzó Shaoran a protestar, más yo lo interrumpí.

-No, está bien Shaoran, no te preocupes. Discúlpenme por pedir una barbaridad como esta.- me puse de pie y comencé a caminar a la salida, sentí a Shaoran siguiéndome. Abrí la puerta y me gire.- Gracias de todos modos- le dije en un susurro para que solo el escuchara, acto seguido, cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado =). Por cierto muchas gracias a:**X-Bella Li****, GenialisimaOtaku, Nanitayi-Li, sebas li 2496 **por sus reviews en serio me dio mucho gusto que les haya gustado el fic. Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

**Myriam C.L**


	3. El Plan

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**3. El Plan**

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Venia recriminándome mientras caminaba por las soleadas calles de Tomoeda en dirección a mi casa.

Es que solo a mí, con mi mente tan retorcida se me ocurría pedir semejante cosa. Pero es que a Shaoran es al único que le tengo la suficiente confianza como para fingir que sea mi novio. Pero claro también fue una completa tontería la mía el si quiera pensar que Tsubaki fuera a aceptar.

Fruncí la cara al recordarla. ¿He mencionado ya cuanto la odio? ¿No? ¿En serio? Qué raro. Pues si la aborrezco con toda mi alma. Y vuelvo a repetir, no es por Shaoran, ni por qué me haya robado el privilegio de ser su novia unos cuantos días. Simplemente, digamos que tengo mis razones.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-Ya llegue- exclamé al vació. Al no recibir respuesta recordé que mi papá se había ido a una excavación durante todo un mes y que mi hermano estaba haciendo sus prácticas en un hospital de Tokio. Suspire, el día sería muy aburrido.

El sol ya se había escondido desde hace unas horas. Yo había aprovechado mi día para arreglar la casa y lavar la ropa. Porque en cuanto llegaran mis primas ellas dispondrían de la casa a su antojo, dejando un desastre a su paso.

En este momento me encuentro frente al televisor viendo una de esas películas románticas que te hacen llorar como Magdalena, y la verdad es que me siento como una típica adolescente despechada por su novio, lo cual, en mi caso, es ridículo porque mi _novio falso_ no me rechazo fue su _novia verdadera_ la que no me lo quiso prestar, y el hecho de que tenga un helado de chocolate a medio comer no ayuda en mi situación.

De repente sonó el timbre. Me erguí en el sillón preguntándome si no sería cosa de mi imaginación. Volvió a sonar, así que probablemente alguien me estuviera visitando, lo cual es muy raro porque no hay nadie a quien yo espere, por lo menos no hasta dentro de unos días. El timbre sonó por tercera vez; le puse pause a la película, me engullí otro bocado de helado y me dirigí a la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuche unos golpes insistentes.

-Ya voy- grité pero al segundo siguiente me arrepentí. ¿Qué tal si eran mis primas que habían decidido adelantar su viaje? Dios quiera que no.

Agarre el picaporte de la puerta y trague saliva rogando al cielo que no fueran ellas.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, casi con miedo, pero al abrirla completamente, mi cara se desencajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte consternada.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de recibirme?- Shaoran hablo con fingida indignación.

-No cambies el tema. Responde.-le ordené aun contrariada.

- Ay no me digas que aparte de para abrazarla un novio también necesita excusas para visitar a su novia. Increíble. ¿A dónde va a parar este mundo?- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Creo haber oído perfectamente como Tsubaki se negó a eso.- exclamé aún molesta.

-Déjame pasar y te explicó- en ese momento me di cuenta que le bloqueaba el paso a mi casa así que me hice un lado para que pasara.

Cerré la puerta y me giré lentamente dándome cuenta que Shaoran estaba parado justo en frente de mi, mirándome determinadamente.

-¿Paso algo?-inquirí extrañada, él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero comprobar algo- fruncí el ceño sin entender de que hablaba.

Lo vi acercarse lentamente a mi rostro, me quedé petrificada, quieta como una estatua sin saber qué hacer, no creyendo lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Acaso me besaría? Pero fue justo en ese momento que sentí como pasaba su lengua lentamente por la comisura de mis labios. Me sentí desfallecer ante su cálido y húmedo contacto. Entonces se levantó lentamente y me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo sabía, es de chocolate.-pronunció con simpleza, fruncí el ceño sin entender a que se refería, acto seguido se giro y se perdió en la sala.

Exhale todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta, lo seguí lentamente para darle tiempo a mi cerebro de ordenar ideas.

Llegue a la sala donde lo vi comiéndose mi helado, en ese momento me di cuenta de a qué se refería con _es de chocolate_. Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

-Shaoran deja mi nieve en paz y dime de qué estás hablando- hice un puchero tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Sakura lo único que estoy haciendo es evitar que engordes-sonrió socarronamente y yo le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no estoy gorda-me crucé de brazos indignada.

-Está bien. En ese caso estoy evitando que mueras de depresión- exclamo viendo la portada de la caja del DVD que estaba viendo.-No sabía que te afectaba tanto no tenerme a tu lado- sonrió coquetamente, camine rápidamente y le arrebate la caja de las manos.

-No inventes cosas Shaoran- agache la cabeza al sentir como me sonrojaba- Mejor explícame a que viniste.- me senté y avente la caja a la mesa de centro.

-Bueno vengo a decirte que oficialmente ya tienes novio- exclamo con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos en alto.

-¿En serio?-me levanté de un saltó de mi sillón, él tan solo asintió. Di un pequeño gritito, y me le eche encima abrazándolo por la cintura.

El también me abrazo apretándome a su cuerpo, escondí mi cabeza en su hombro inhalando profundamente hasta llenar mis pulmones de su dulce y varonil aroma.

Nos quedamos así por tiempo indefinido, hasta que algo hizo clic dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Shaoran como le hiciste para convencer a Tsubaki?-le pregunte aun recargada en su hombro.

-Este...bueno yo...-tartamudeo, algo para nada usual en él. Me aleje un poquito para verle la cara.

No me miraba, tenía la vista fija en algo detrás de mi cabeza. Mala señal.

-¿Shaoran?-deje caer los brazos y me le quede viendo.

Él me soltó y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, claramente nervioso.

-Bueno digamos que ella todavía no ha aceptado.-contesto lentamente esperando mi reacción la que claramente no fue buena.

- Shaoran entonces ¿Qué demonios haces aquí si Tsubaki no acepto? Dime ¿No es suficiente con que me rechacen una vez en un día?- pregunté molesta mientras lo veía con los brazos cruzados- Ah no, tienes que venir tu a repetirme en la cara mi tontería de hace rato- solté con ironía mientras lo veía agachar la cabeza.

-Espera déjame explicarte…- comenzó a hablar pero lo interrumpí.

-¿Sabes qué? No te molestes- solté los brazos y los deje caer a mi lado- No tiene caso. Si tú no puedes pues… tendré que buscar a alguien más quien lo haga- exclamé resignada con la cabeza gacha pero inmediatamente sentí dos fuertes manos que me tomaban por los brazos y ejercían presión.

-Ah no, ni loco-levanté la cabeza rápidamente. Fije mi mirada en Shaoran, tenía un nuevo brillo en sus ojos ámbar, pero más que eso parecía como si fuera fuego, uno feroz que podía quemarte fácilmente.- Eso ni pensarlo-masculló entre dientes.

Abrí los ojos asombrada por la intensidad de su enojo y más porque él nunca me lastimaba como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Me quedé callada hasta que vi como poco a poco se tranquilizaba, y por último me soltó.

-Disculpa-menciono apenado.

-No hay cuidado.- lo miré tratando de entender lo que se desarrollaba en su mente pero después de unos momentos resolví que lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz y mirar el suelo, porque nunca he comprendido lo que Shaoran piensa.

Nos quedamos unos minutos callados hasta que él hablo.

-No en serio discúlpame. No quería lastimarte.- comenzó, arrepentido- Pero bueno lo que quería decirte es que Kazumi saldrá de viaje.- exclamó más animado, yo lo miré.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?-pregunté seria.

-Claro que sí.-sonrió-Mañana saldrá a las 7 de la mañana. Se irá con sus padres de vacaciones a Inglaterra.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunté desconfiada, aun sin quererme hacer ilusiones.

-Exactamente dos semanas- concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.-Por lo tanto si yo finjo ser tu novio ella nunca se dará cuenta.- me le quede viendo sin poder creerlo, es que simplemente no podía ser cierto que tuviera tanta suerte.

-No lo sé Shaoran. Opino que deberíamos hacerlo con su aprobación- todavía no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo así a escondidas, ¿Qué tal si alguien le decía?

-Sakura es mi decisión- comentó acercándose- No la de ella. Así que yo quiero ser tu novio… de mentiras claro- aclaro después de una pequeña pausa- Por eso ella no debe de meterse en esto- finalizo con su cuerpo a unos centímetros de mi.

-Pero…-puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, callándome.

-Pero nada. Seré tu novio y punto- dijo dando por finalizado el asunto.

-Esta bien-acepté resignada, él sonrió.-Pero aun así hay algo que no entiendo- me miro atentamente- Si ella se iba a ir por dos semanas. ¿Por qué no quiso prestarme a su novio ósea tu?- concluí pensativa, lo vi sonreír pícaramente.

-Quizá tenía miedo de que te propasaras conmigo y te aprovecharas de mi estado indefenso.- comentó teatralmente. Le pegue suavemente en el hombro ante su ocurrencia.

-Por favor no alucines- rolé los ojos para después esbozar una sonrisa.-Bueno mi querido novio. ¿Me harías el favor de irte? Necesito descansar.-comenté comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta sintiendo sus pasos detrás de mi.

-Lo que usted ordene mi querida novia- me agarro la mano y deposito un suave beso el cual me lleno de una extraña calidez. Después de esto se inclino en una reverencia como los caballeros de antes. Me reí ante su manera tan exagerada de actuar pero aun así le seguí la corriente y me incline agarrando un vestido imaginario como lo hacían las damas.

Salió por la puerta y antes de que la cerrara se giro.

-Sakura mañana vendré después de dejar a Kazumi en el aeropuerto.-anunció, fruncí el ceño confundida.

-¿Para qué?- esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Para darte un curso intensivo- exclamo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-¿Curso? ¿Curso de qué?- continué aun confundida.

-De cómo ser la novia del gran Li Shaoran- levantó más el pecho y se señalo con el pulgar.

-Eres un engreído- rolé los ojos por su ocurrencia.

-Pero aún así me amas- sonrió con autosuficiencia. Me le quede viendo como si fuera alguna clase de cosa paranormal.

-Sigue soñando- después de esto le cerré la puerta y solté una risita.

El día de mañana sería muy interesante.

Hola! Esta vez me tarde mas en actualizar pero es que el capitulo es mas largo, y espero que con esto compense la pequeña tardanza y que les guste.

Por cierto muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hace verlos y saber que les esta gustado mi historia me llena de una gran satisfacción ^^ Me encantaría contestárselos de uno en uno pero no tengo mucho tiempo ustedes saben inicio de clases :s pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Myriam C.L**


	4. Quejas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**4. Quejas**

El sonido del despertador me obligo a abrir los ojos. Vi el reloj comprobando que era demasiado temprano, me giré entre las sabanas para intentar dormir de nuevo pero el gruñido de mi estomago me lo impidió.

Con pereza me levanté y baje las escaleras para prepararme el desayuno. Me coloque el mandil encima de mi pijama de tirantes y short con conejitos. Lo sé bastante infantil, pero es que es una de las pijamas más frescas y cómodas que tengo, y a decir verdad, una de mis favoritas.

Deposite en la mesa mis hot-cakes y un vaso con leche. Agradecí la comida y comencé a comer en silencio mientras pensaba en Shaoran y en lo que quiso decir con: "Curso de como ser novia de Li Shaoran" La verdad no creo que sea necesario, mas tomando en cuenta que no puede ser posible que ser su novia sea diferente a cualquier otro novio que yo haya tenido, claro no es que haya tenido muchos pero aun así no era primeriza en esos asuntos. Aunque es verdad que la mente de Shaoran es un poco retorcida y no tengo ni idea de lo que trama cuando se forma esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro o esa mirada picara con la que en ocasiones me mira y me pone muy nerviosa, aunque eso sea algo que nunca admitiré en su presencia.

Termine con mi desayuno, deje los platos en el lavabo y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en donde agarre mi I-pod y regrese para lavar los platos. Cuando la voz de Shakira inundo mis oídos comencé con mi tarea mientras tarareaba sus canciones.

Cuando empezó una de mis favoritas la subí a todo volumen, sintiendo como las notas musicales invadían mi cerebro. Justo cuando estaba en el coro y yo me disponía a cantarlo a todo pulmón, sentí un par de brazos que me abrazaban la cintura por detrás, asustada, grité con todas mis fuerzas, me giré, cerré los ojos y utilice la cacerola que estaba lavando en esos momentos para golpear al intruso en la cabeza. Después de unos segundos abrí los ojos lentamente, para asegurarme de haber noqueado a mi agresor, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shaoran tirado en el piso de mi cocina, con los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Rápidamente me quite los audífonos y me arrodille a su lado.

-Shaoran ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunté preocupada mientras veía como se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado.

-No lo creo. Me golpeaste con una cacerola.-exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perdóname Shaoran no fue mi intención. No sabia que eras tú-me disculpé apenada.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.- seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-No, no estas bien.-me puse de pie mientras lo miraba- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Agua? ¿Pastillas? Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo traeré- ofrecí todavía apenada por el fuerte golpe que le había dado. Observe como finalmente habría los ojos y me miraba atentamente.

-Por el momento con la visión que me estás dando está bien- me le quedé viendo extrañada, sin entender lo que me había dicho, él pareció notarlo.-Linda pijama- exclamó al último, observándome de arriba abajo. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que esa pijama también era una de las más reveladoras que tenía, ya que el short me llegaba un poquito más debajo de la nalga lo cual dejaba todas mis piernas al descubierto. Eso y la mirada que me estaba dando Shaoran ocasionaron que un violento sonrojo llegara a mi cara.

-Ay Shaoran- me quejé y lo volví a golpear en la cabeza.

-Auch-exclamó él con dolor.

-Ay Lo lamento, lo lamento- me incline una y otra vez ofreciéndole disculpas, en verdad que con la vergüenza se me había olvidado el otro golpe.

Él se levantó lentamente haciendo una mueca con la boca cuando estuvo totalmente parado. Yo me mordí el labio, debí de haberlo golpeado muy fuertemente.

-Ya sé Shaoran ¿Por qué no vas a sentarte a la sala? Mientras yo te llevo una pastilla, y en lo que te recuperas me cambio.- exclamé con una sonrisa.

-Tu plan esta excelente a excepción de la última parte. Me parece que te ves mucho mejor así.- lo fulminé con la mirada, él se río.-Esta bien esta bien. Me iré, no vaya siendo que se te ocurra golpearme otra vez- me volví a sonrojar de la vergüenza. Shaoran se giro y se fue camino a la sala.

Cuando desapareció agarre un vaso y lo llene con agua, agarre unas pastillas de aspirina y moje un trapo con agua fría. Llegué a la sala y me lo encontré sentado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en el respaldo. Me sentí mal al verlo así.

-Shaoran ten, aquí esta la pastilla- abrió los ojos lentamente, levantó la cabeza despacio y se tomo las pastillas.-Acuéstate-le ordené, me miro de manera extraña para después hacerme caso. Me le acerque con el trapo en la mano.-Cierra los ojos- levanto una ceja y sonrió pícaramente.

-Sakura ¿Acaso planeas abusar de mi estado indefenso para cumplir tus sueños eróticos?- role los ojos ante su comentario.

-No seas tonto Shaoran. Con esto se te quitara el dolor de cabeza que de seguro te provoque con semejante golpe- me mordí el labio-Ahora cierra los ojos- me hizo caso y le coloqué el trapo delicadamente.- Pero… si quisiera hacer mis sueños eróticos realidad, ten por seguro que no sería contigo mi amigo- le susurré al oído con una sonrisa divertida, después de esto salí de la habitación antes de escuchar lo que fuera que me iba a decir.

Subí las escaleras lentamente mientras me reía de mi ocurrencia.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto suspire. Tal vez debería de hacer algo para agradecerle por ser mi novio falso y para disculparme por semejante golpe. En fin, eso lo dejaría para luego, por ahora: vestirme.

Fui hasta mi closet y me decidí por un short beige que me llegaba a las rodillas, con una blusa rosa de tirantes y unos huaraches rosas. Me recogí mi larga cabellera castaña en una cola, la amarre con un listón rosa y baje a la sala.

Llegue y me encontré a Shaoran exactamente como lo había dejado. Respiraba acompasadamente como si estuviera dormido. Me acerque, le quite el trapo con cuidado. Lo estuve observando durante un momento y me di cuenta que en el lado izquierdo de su frente tenia una marca roja, torcí el gesto e impulsada por una extraña fuerza acerque mi mano hasta acariciarle la zona golpeada, maravillándome de la suavidad de su piel y preguntándome desde cuando había soñado con hacer eso. Motivada por la misma fuerza, baje mi mano lentamente hasta posarla en su mejilla donde la deje descansar unos momentos. Cuando considere que ya era suficiente, comencé a retirar mi mano, pero otra me lo impidió. Me sobresalte al saberme descubierta.

-Shaoran yo…-comencé apenada.

-No Sakura, no te avergüences. Eres mi novia ¿no? Tienes todo el derecho-levanté la vista, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-Lo sé. Pero aun así siento que no debería.-comencé a retirar la mano nuevamente, pero él ejerció mucha más fuerza para retener mi mano.

-No déjala. Se siente bien- hablo suavemente-Además es lo menos que me debes por el golpe ¿no te parece?-una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro. Me reí suavemente.

-Esta bien, tienes razón- Shaoran quitó su mano de la mía. Me senté a su lado en un pequeño espacio del sillón y comencé a acariciar su mejilla con mi pulgar.

Después de unos momentos de silencio y cuando creí que se había dormido, Shaoran hablo.

-¿Sabes Sakura? Vas muy bien como mi novia- me reí.

-No busco calificación. Aparte quien te debería de calificar soy yo ¿no crees?-le dije divertida

-Tal vez. Pero aun así, hasta el momento no tienes queja de mi como novio ¿o si?

-Pues la verdad no, pero me da curiosidad algo.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- pregunté intrigada, tenía rato con esa duda, más porque yo estaba segura de haber cerrado perfectamente la puerta de mi casa ayer en la noche.

-Bueno pues usé la llave que esta debajo del tapete en la entrada-contestó un poco apenado.

-¿Y tú como sabes de esa llave?-le pregunté consternada.

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos- contestó misteriosamente. Me quedé un rato callada pensando en quien podrían ser esos "contactos".

-Sabes creo que ahora si tengo una queja.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó abriendo los ojos finalmente.

-Que mi novio es un psicópata acosador.-contesté divertida, él se río.

-Pero de todas maneras yo tengo más quejas.- lo mire dándole a entender que prosiguiera.- Primera me golpeas-exclamó señalando el lugar donde tenia rojo.

-Eso tú te lo buscaste por entrar tan repentinamente- me defendí apenada. Él sonrió.

-No te preocupes después trabajaremos en eso.

-¿En qué?- pregunté consternada.

-En que te acostumbres a mi presencia. No puedes andar por ahí golpeando a tu novio nada más porque te abraza.-me sonroje y el chasqueo la lengua- Imagínate. Se nos cae la farsa ante tus primas.- torcí el gesto al escucharlo decir farsa. Si, es un poco raro que me moleste eso, porque eso es lo que es, una farsa, pero es mucho más fácil creer que es verdadero.

-Esta bien. Dime tu segunda queja- vi como su rostro cambio de estar relajado a molestarse.

-¿Cómo es eso de que planeas engañarme?-abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, con eso de realizar tus sueños eróticos con otro- entrecerró los ojos mirándome con recelo. Me reí.

-Por favor Shaoran era una broma- dije restándole importancia.

-Pues a mi me pareció muy en serio- exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh vamos no vayas a hacer una escena de celos por eso- le dije divertida.

-¿Cuál escena de celos?- hizo un puchero muy parecido a un niño pequeño, lo cual me enterneció. Pero rápidamente se me ocurrió una pequeña idea.

-¿En serio eso te causa celos?-pregunté cambiando el tono de mi voz a uno un poco más intimo.

-No, pero no me parece justo que me quieras engañar- dijo aun enfurruñado.

-Ah pero yo nunca haría eso- me empecé a inclinar mas hacia su rostro, mientras con mi dedo índice trazaba lentamente el contorno de sus labios- Con él único con quién se me antoja hacer mmmm cosas- le guiñe el ojo y me sonroje por la cantidad de cosas que estaba diciendo, pero la cara de embobado de Shaoran no tenia precio- Es contigo- dije dándole un pequeño toque en el grueso labio inferior-Aunque por supuesto todavía queda tiempo para que yo pueda… abusar de ti- dije con nuestros labios casi rozándose, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios. Me incline un poquito más y en el último momento desvié la dirección de mis labios hacia la comisura de su boca. Después de esto me levanté.

Observe la cara de consternado de Shaoran con una satisfacción un poco malévola. Es que ver al gran Li Shaoran completamente quieto con los ojos parpadeando rápidamente por la sorpresa no era muy común. Le sonreí fingiendo inocencia y después me paré.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó en un susurro.

-A la tienda. No voy a dejar que mueras de hambre- le sonreí nada más que esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien. Voy contigo.- se paró mecánicamente, como si fuera un robot. Su actitud me pareció demasiado graciosa y me mordí el labio para evitar reírme. Es que nunca imagine que mis pequeño coqueteos le afectaran tanto.

-Oye pero ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunté repentinamente preocupada por el golpe que le había dado.

-Si, no te preocupes- me sonrió, pero aun parecía un poco distraído.

-Esta bien- dije alegremente y me dirigí a la puerta.

De paso vi el reloj, apenas eran las doce y el día prometía para mucho más.

Holaa! Ay perdón esta vez me tarde mas, pero es que tuve unos problemillas familiares que no me permitían escribir a mis anchas e inspirarme, pero este capitulo esta largo así que espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste el capitulo.

Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews en serio que me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta mi historia. Son una gran fuente de motivación y alegría cuando me awito por diferentes cosas asi que les estoy muuuuuy agradecida ^^ Bueno sin más por el momento nos leemos luego.

**Myriam C.L**


	5. Clausula

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**5. Clausula**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y comencé a caminar. De repente sentí una cálida mano que agarraba la mía. Me sorprendí ante el contacto y aleje mi mano.

Me le quede viendo a Shaoran, él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer había regresado el Shaoran alegre de siempre y no el robot de hace rato.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?- negué con la cabeza y le tome la mano.

Los dos empezamos a caminar en silencio hasta que él hablo.

-Qué curioso ¿no? Hace rato me estabas. ¿Cómo se podría decir?- comentó agarrándose la barbilla, pensativo- Ah si. Seduciendo para hacer cosas sucias y ahora te apenas porque te agarre la mano- me sonroje ante la mención de mi pequeña proeza de hace rato. Shaoran se río.

-Es que lo de hace un rato estaba planeado. No fue espontaneo- comenté en voz baja.-Además ya viste como reacciono cuando me tomas por sorpresa- observe su frente comprobando con alivio que su cabello rebelde cubría la mancha roja del golpe.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo sobándose la frente- Pero aun así Sakura, tienes que acostumbrarte a que te toque. No puedes exaltarte cada vez que te agarro.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero es que me tomas muy desprevenida.- hice una mueca con la boca. El se río y después vi como una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su rostro.

-¿O no será que te pongo muy nerviosa?-se pego todavía más a mí. Tragué pesado ante su cercanía. Porque una cosa era que yo planeara coquetearle un poco en forma de juego, y otra que se acercara así de repente con esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta.

-No. No creo que sea eso.-mire al frente para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras mas en silencio. La verdad es que el calor que desprendía su mano era muy reconfortante, y me estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a él.

-Oye Sakura estaba pensando que deberíamos tener como un nombre meloso.

-¿Un nombre meloso?- me le quede viendo extrañada. Él desvió su mirada hacia un lado, al parecer estaba apenado.

-Ya sabes como puki o algo así.- se me cayó la mandíbula al escucharlo.

-Shaoran ni se te ocurra decirme Puki- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, no como crees- exclamó horrorizado, suspire aliviada al ver que ese nombre no le parecía una opción- Yo me refería a otra cosa.- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?-pregunté interesada.

-Como mi Flor de cerezo- giró la cara en otra dirección para que no lo pudiera ver, pero alcancé a distinguir como se sonrojaba. Sonreí con ternura al verlo.

Me encantaba como Shaoran podía ser todo un seductor y conquistador en un momento para después convertirse en un niño que se sonroja por algunas cosas. Simplemente el hombre perfecto. Esperen ¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta?- exclamó esperanzado, yo parpadee varias veces para tratar de regresar al tema después de ese pequeño pensamiento.- Aunque si no te gusta puedo pensar en otra cosa- agacho la cabeza desilusionado.

-No, me encanta- le aseguré con una sonrisa, la cual él correspondió con una mucho más grande.

-Que bueno porque si no, recurriría a decirte puki- exclamó divertido, hice un gesto de desagrado y él se rio.- Y bien ¿Tu como me dirás a mi?-preguntó entusiasmado con sus hermosos ojos ámbar observándome atentamente.

-Pues no se… Em ¿Qué te parece Xiao?-pregunté insegura.

-No, eso suena horrible.-se quejo con el ceño fruncido. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y casi pude sentir como mi mandíbula llegaba hasta el piso.

-Pero… Así te dice tu novia Shaoran- lo miré extrañada.

-¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que me guste ¿o si?

-Pues no. Pero entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te llame así?-pregunté aun confundida.

-Eso es asunto mío-contesto de manera seria. Nos quedamos callados el resto del camino, él miraba al frente y yo a él, tratando de descifrar por una vez aunque sea lo que pasaba por su mente.

Llegamos a la tienda, la cual la atendía un señor mayor que siempre me sonreía al verme, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Mmm…No sé ¿Qué quieres comer Shaoran?-me gire para verlo y tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sé. Pero tenemos que celebrar la noticia que me acabas de dar.

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunté consternada.

-Además-ignoro mi pregunta-a quién deberías de preguntarle es a él.- dijo posando su mano en mi vientre. La calidez que sentí en ese momento fue inexplicable, el calor que expedía su mano me dejaba sin aliento.

Me encontraba maravillada ante el tacto de Shaoran cuando se me ocurrió levantar la vista y ver la cara de entre horror y desilusión del señor, volví el rostro hacia el de Shaoran y tenía una expresión tan malvada que me asusté. Fue en ese momento que comprendí lo que Shaoran estaba dando a entender. Inmediatamente el color subió a mi cara quedando igual que los tomates que estaban en el mostrador. Sin poder aguantar la vergüenza salí del lugar disparada con Shaoran detrás de mí burlándose de lo lindo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?-le grité furiosa.

-Es una pequeña venganza por tu jueguito de hace rato-exclamó aún entre risas.

Me crucé de brazos, hice un puchero y acelere el paso. Él me agarro de los hombros y me detuvo para que acoplara mi paso al de él, que era más lento.

-Además no me digas que no te encantaría la idea- susurro sensualmente junto a mi oreja. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y sentí como mi cara se ponía toda roja de nuevo. Para mi suerte lo escuche reír nuevamente, suspire aliviada de no tener que contestarle.

Justo en ese momento llegamos a mi casa, entramos y fui directo por el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?

-Pediré una pizza. Ya no volveré a esa tienda después de lo que le dijiste al señor.- lo miré con recelo, él tan solo sonrió.

-Muy bien yo quiero de peperoni.- pidió para después sentarse cómodamente en mi sillón, entrecerré los ojos por su actitud tan descarada.

Después de pedir la pizza me senté en el sillón para una persona que estaba frente a él.

-Novia mía te recuerdo que debes de sentarte junto a tu novio- me regaño Shaoran haciéndome una seña para que me sentara junto a él. Negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero decirte pequeño lobo que no es obligación que lo haga- le sonreí.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-preguntó confundido.

-Pequeño lobo…creo. Es que ¿Eso significa tu nombre no?- le dije apenada, enredando y desenredando mis dedos. Lo vi asentir. –Bueno pues se me ocurrió que si tú me decías como significa mi nombre yo podría hacer lo mismo. Claro siempre y cuando tú quieras- finalice agachando la cabeza.

-Esta perfecto- levanté la cabeza y estaba sonriendo, también le sonreí. –Por cierto Sakura, también necesitamos tener una historia.

-¿Historia de que?

-De cómo nos conocimos, como te pedí que fueras mi novia, cuantos meses tenemos, donde fue nuestra primera cita. ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver mi expresión estupefacta.

-Parece que tienes mucha experiencia siendo un novio falso.

-No para nada. Eres mi primera novia falsa pero siempre tenemos que estar preparados.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacas eso?

-Ay por favor Sakura ¿Qué acaso no ves la tele? Siempre descubren a los protagonistas porque sus historias no coinciden. Por eso tú y yo debemos de tener una.-concluyo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Me le quede viendo durante un rato, no creyendo lo imaginativo que era.

Sonó el timbre, de seguro eran las pizzas. Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí me encontré con una agradable sorpresa.

-Yukito- exclamé con una enorme sonrisa.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC POV. SHAORAN CLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Sakura había ido a abrir y no regresaba, así que decidí que ya era tiempo de ver si no le había pasado nada malo.

Cuando me iba acercando a la puerta escuche como charlaba muy animadamente con alguien.

-¿Y desde cuando regresaste a Tomoeda?-escuche como preguntaba una muy interesada Sakura.

-Hace un par de semanas.- esa era la voz gruesa de un hombre. Esperen ¿un hombre?- Oye y dime Sakurita. ¿Qué ha pasado con…- un momento este tipo le estaba diciendo Sakurita a MI Sakura. Ah no, creo que ha llegado el momento de que el flamante novio aparezca.

Sigilosamente me desplace hacia la puerta. Analice al tipo que traía las pizzas. Era alto, con cabello gris al igual que sus ojos y tenía lentes. Desvié mi vista y vi a una Sakura muy sonrojada y haciendo señas para que el tipejo ese, el cual tenía una sonrisa idiota en su rostro, se callara. Lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho que la habrá sonrojado? O ¿Acaso este tonto le gusta a MI Sakura?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerque a ella. La abrace por detrás y ella dio un pequeño respingo. La verdad eso me molestaba un poco, qué acaso le molestaba mi presencia como para saltar así cada vez que la agarro. Bueno por lo menos esta vez no me pego pensé con diversión.

-Yukito él es Shaoran. Shaoran, Yukito.-Sakura nos presentó. El tal Yukito le mando una mirada significativa a Sakura que no entendí. El sujeto me dio la mano, se la apreté con demasiada fuerza.

-Un gusto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No él gusto es mío.- contesté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno Sakura creo que es tiempo de que me vaya.- Sakura levantó las manos y cargo las pizzas.

-¿Cuánto va a ser?-pregunté feliz de que se fuera.

-Cortesía de la casa.- le guiño el ojo a Sakura y comenzó a alejarse.

Ella cerró la puerta con una patada, se deshizo de mi agarre, se giro y me miro con un puchero.

-¿No deberías ser tu el que cargue las pizzas?

-Tal vez pero nuestra relación no es muy convencional ¿o si?- me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña, me reí de su acto infantil pero aún así cargue las pizzas, las deposite en la mesa mientras ella traía los platos y los vasos.

Comimos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque los míos no estaban precisamente muy lejos de aquí, de hecho estaban cruzando la mesa comiendo pizza con una cabellera castaña.

Era algo que me tenía entre nervioso y ansioso desde el momento en que acepte ser el novio falso de Sakura. Aunque también era algo que no sabía muy bien como hablarlo con ella.

Terminamos de cenar, le ayude a acomodar la cocina. Ella se puso ese delantal rosa que le había regalado mi madre en la navidad pasada y comenzó a fregar los trastes. Como ella estaba tan concentrada en eso y aparte me daba la espalda decidí que sería el momento de preguntarle.

-Oye Sakura-le hablé mientras me recargaba en el pilar más cerca de ella.

-¿Sí?-contestó distraídamente mientras enjabonaba un plato.

-Hay algo que todavía no hemos puesto en claro sobre nuestro noviazgo. Y yo diría que es una clausula muy importante.- soltó una pequeña risita que me consterno- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Es que hablas como si fuera un contrato Shaoran.- esta bien tenía razón, por eso me reí yo también.- Pero dime ¿Qué es?- cuestiono curiosa. Yo trague saliva ruidosamente.

-Pues… los besos- dije en un susurro. El sonido que estaba haciendo al mover los trastes se detuvo y vi como se le tensaban los hombros.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

-Pues somos novios y es algo muy común.- observe como respiraba lentamente como si quisiera calmarse, pero es que la verdad yo también estaba un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno…entonces nos besaremos solo en casos extremadamente necesarios. Casi casi cuando nuestras vidas dependan de ello.- pareció como si quisiera quitarle un poco de tensión del asunto así que me reí.

-Esta bien. Entonces solo cuando me amenacen de muerte.- la escuché reírse aunque no fue precisamente una risa muy convincente diría que sonaba nerviosa. Decidí dar el tema como concluido.

-¿Te parece si vemos una película?-pregunté casualmente ella asintió.

-Tu ve a elegirla mientras yo hago palomitas.- continuó lavando los platos. Me dirigí a la sala donde exhale ruidosamente dejando escapar todo el aire que había en mis pulmones. Elegí una película de acción y la deje lista en el DVD. Me deje caer en el sillón, recargue la cabeza en el respaldo y comencé a rezar para que a más de alguno se le ocurriera apuntarme con una pistola en la cabeza mientras estuviera mi novia Sakura a un lado.

***********************************CL***************************************

Hola! Aquí actualizando de nuevo, ahora mucho más rápido, ustedes saben aquí en México hay puente así que no tengo clases lo que indica más tiempo para escribir ;)

Como ven en este capítulo hubo un POV de Shaoran la verdad es que no tenía planeado hacerlo pero **Maru-chan1296 **lo sugirió y casualmente en este capítulo se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo así que gracias por la petición me dio animos para hacerlo ;) y espero que a ustedes también les guste esta idea.

Ahora contestare sus reviews personalmente aprovechando que tengo tiempo

**Maru-chan1296****:** Como ya dije arriba Gracias por la idea la verdad no se me había ocurrido hacer un POV Shaoran en esta historia pero la verdad se presento la oportunidad y me gusto como quedo así que espero que a ti también te guste

**july1anime****:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y también la actitud de Shaoran muchas gracias por tu review Saludos =)

**sebas li 2496****:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y Gracias por dejar tu Review en este y en los otros capítulos :D Lo se esa Sakura es muy ocurrente xD

**mafeclaro**: Que bueno que te gusto jajajaj ya se es que aunque me gusta la Sakura dulce un poco de sensualidad no le hace daño jajajaj Muchas gracias que Dios te bendiga a ti también n.n

**X-Bella Li**: Si a mi tambien me gusta el Shaoran celoso ^^, claro que se le nota pero como siempre parece que Sakurita ni en cuenta xD Si te entiendo fue en la frente pobrecito u.u Awww que bueno que te guste tanto, Muchas Gracias por los reviews que me has dejado me hacen muy feliz Cuidate ;)

**HoshitaSweet**: Hola pues bienvenida al fic y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Por cierto tus preguntas me causaron mucha gracia y aquí las respuestas. Lo de las primas lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo, lo de dejarlo creo que ya te diste cuenta cuando llegues a este cap y lo del cabello NO TAMPOCO ES RUBIO NATURAL Que falsa no creees? Jajajajaja Pero bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia Muchas gracias por el Review Nos vemos =)

**CAMILI - MAHIDELIN****:** Aww que bueno que cada vez te vaya gustando mas me llena de mucha satisfacción ^^ Lo sé me encanta lo contrastante que es Sakura, por que tiene su lado vaguillo no te parece? =) y ya en el siguiente cap veras la llegada de las temidas primas. Muchas gracias por el Review Saludos ;)

**karly15**: Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste =)

**Ceciali****:** Hola, bueno ahora la espera no fue tan larga según yo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia Gracias por el Review cuidate ;)

**KarCha2114****:** Awww que bueno que te guste tanto n.n Si a mi tambien me encanta ese Shaoran. Muchas Gracias por el Review Saludos =)

Bueno es todo nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Myriam C.L**


	6. La Llegada

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**6. La Llegada**

Mire el reloj digital que estaba junto a la pantalla de las llegadas de los vuelos. Eran las 8:30 y milagrosamente yo estaba a tiempo para recoger a mis primas, pero lo que me preocupaba era Shaoran que no había llegado lo cual era bastante raro porque él, a diferencia de mi, era muy puntual. Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo.

-El vuelo 325 proveniente de la ciudad de Shangai esta arrivando por la puerta 15.- la voz de una señorita anunciando la llegada del vuelo de mis primas me saco de mis pensamientos.

Fui directamente a la puerta indicada y comencé a mirar hacia diferentes direcciones en búsqueda de mis primas. Cuando de repente vi una cabellera café rojiza, seguida de otra del mismo tono y por última una negra. Todavía no distinguía sus caras pero estaba segura de que eran ellas.

El lugar comenzó a vaciarse, fue en ese momento que mis primas me vieron y se acercaron con una sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad pero yo sabía que había algo oscuro detrás.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola Kaure- me miraba con sus ojos cafés, era más bajita que yo por unos cuantos centímetros e incluso parecía muy inocente pero no lo era, con ella aprendí que las apariencias engañan.

-¿Cómo estás prima?- me sonrio, abrí la boca para contestar pero me interrumpieron.

-¿Por qué le preguntas hermana? Es obvio que está más gorda- exclamo Harumi con una sonrisa. Era igualita a su hermana gemela, solo que ella era de mi estatura, por lo demás, las confundirías.

-Hola Harumi un gusto verte de nuevo- solté con sarcasmo, ella siguió sonriendo.

-Sakura a mi no me has saludado- exclamó mi prima Akame penetrándome con sus ojos de un extraño color grisáceo y produciendo un escalofrió en mi.

-Hola Akame, ¿Te cortaste el cabello verdad?-observando su melena negra que la traía hasta el mentón y que terminaba en unos picos que enmarcaban sus facciones. Ella bufo.

-Es obvio ¿No estás viendo?- roló los ojos como diciendo. Ay esta tonta.

-¿Y Tomoyo?- les pregunté observando que no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Llegara hasta dentro de unos cuantos días más- Akame se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Yo suspire desilusionada, Tomoyo era algo así como mi prima favorita, por lo menor ella no me insultaba, lo único que tenia era una extraña obsesión por grabarme todo el tiempo y por diseñar ropa para mi.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?-les pregunté observando que traían cada una sus maletas.

-No Sakura. Ay que quedarnos todo el día aquí en el aeropuerto, ¿Que puede haber más divertido que esto?- comentó Kaure sarcásticamente, su hermana se río.

Yo suspire profundamente pidiendo a Dios paciencia para aguantarlas.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta donde le indique a un taxi que se parara. El señor se bajo y abrió la cajuela para que ellas pusieran sus maletas.

-¿Sakura y el carro?-preguntó Akame observando por todas partes.

-Es obvio Akame, que se descompuso. Era una baratija vieja- respondió Harumi con desdén mientras ponía sus maletas en la cajuela, yo apreté los dientes con rabia.

-Te equivocas. Mi hermano Touya se llevo el carro a Tokio para sus practicas.- contesté mientras me subía al taxi junto al conductor.

-¿Touya no va a estar?- Kaure exclamó con desilusión, yo negué con la cabeza- Ay que lastima yo solo vengo por él.

-No te preocupes hermana, yo creo que podremos conseguir a alguien con quien divertirnos aquí- ¿recuerdan que les dije que mis primas eran unas zorras? Con esto lo comprueban, ¿Quién rayos va a pensar de esa manera acerca de su primo? Aparte de zorras enfermas.

-Ahorita que lo recuerdo Sakura ¿y tu novio?- me tensé cuando Akame hizo esa pregunta.

-En su departamento- voltee la cara hacia la ventana para que no me vieran el rostro por si acaso con eso se delataba mi nerviosismo.

-Mmm Sakurita- me dio un escalofrió al escuchar a mi prima decirme así, sonaba demasiado falso- ¿No será que no tienes novio?

-UUUUUhhhhh- exclamaron las gemelas- Sakura nos mintió- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Osea que eres una solterona- Harumi exclamo de manera desdeñosa.

-Una matada sin vida social- Kaure continuó.

- Eso o eres lesbiana- dijo Akame con aburrimiento.

-AAAHHHH- gritaron las gemelas- En ese caso yo no quiero dormir en tu cuarto- volvieron hablar al mismo tiempo.

Rechine los dientes de rabia. Dios mío dame fuerzas para no estrangularlas, pensé mirando hacia arriba.

-Sakurita ¿Te han dicho que el silencio otorga?- hablo de manera melosa Kaure.

-No primas. No soy lesbiana, si tengo vida social y claro que tengo novio.- me giré para mostrarles una sonrisa forzada.

- Oye Sakura y ¿Él sabe que es tu novio?- dijo Akame con una sonrisa cínica, a lo que las gemelas estallaron en risas.

-Claro que sabe, querida prima. Pero ahorita se encuentra en su departamento.- termine de hablar pensando seriamente en asesinar a Shaoran por no presentarse donde acordamos y por ser el peor novio falso de la historia. ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría dejarme sola el día de su presentación como mi "novio"?

Llegamos a la casa, cada una bajo sus maletas y siguieron con sus comentarios desdeñosos, yo trate de ignorarlas y no contestaba a sus agresiones.

Abrí la puerta, espere a que todas entraran para después cerrarla y dar un largo suspiro. Iba camino a mi habitación para encerrarme cuando choque con Akane.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte e hice la cabeza a un lado para ver que era lo que las detenía.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarme a Shaoran en medio de la sala, debajo de un cartel que decía bienvenidas y en la mesita de centro con infinidad de postres.

-Mi flor de cerezo- exclamó Shaoran con tanto amor que sentí mariposas revolotear en mi estomago de puro gozo. Se escuchaba tan hermoso ese apodo cuando salía de sus labios, que me quede embobada observándolo. Se veía realmente guapo el día de hoy.

Shaoran me hizo una seña para que me acercara, lo obedecí como un robot, sintiendo en el camino tres miradas muy penetrantes en mi nuca.

Cuando llegue a su lado, me abrazó muy fuertemente y yo le correspondí el abrazo aun sorprendida por lo que había hecho, después de esto se inclino aún más y me susurro al oído.

-Sakura recuerda que tienes que actuar como mi novia. No lo arruines. Así que despierta- su cálido aliento en mi oreja me dejo un poco aturdida, pero asentí, mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas.

Se separo de mi pero coloco uno de sus brazos firmemente sobre mi cintura y me abrazo a su costado.

-Así que estas son las agradables primas de las que me hablabas.- comentó de forma amable, actuando perfectamente su papel de novio agradable.

-Así es, ellas son Akame Tastumoto y Harumi y Kaure Morinosuka- conforme señalaba quien era cada una, note la cara de estupefacción y de sorpresa de las tres por ver a semejante novio que tenía, fue entonces cuando sonreí triunfadoramente. Las tres estaban sin habla, observándonos alternativamente a Shaoran y a mi sin poder creerlo.

-Y él es mi novio-un escalofrió de placer me recorrió cuando lo llame así- Shaoran Li- ellas seguían sin poder creerlo y yo estaba cada vez más feliz por mi elección de novio falso.

-Mucho gusto. Disculpen por no haber pasado con ustedes junto con mi Sakura- hizo un pausa en la que me deposito un beso en la cabeza y yo me sonroje- pero como ven estaba terminando la sorpresa que les teníamos Sakura y yo- les ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante y debo de admitir que sentí una punzada de celos al ver que era dirigidas a ellas y no a mí, pero después me tranquilice recordando que a quien estaba abrazando era a mí.

-Bueno si me permiten iré por el té- se soltó de mi abrazo y se fue en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando desapareció de la sala las gemelas soltaron un chiflidillo, volviendo a la vida.

-Sakura ¿Dónde conseguiste semejante espécimen?-habló Harumi observando el lugar por donde se había ido. Inflé los cachetes por como se refería a Shaoran, como si fuera un animal.

- Ya se primita. ¿Nos los prestarías?- preguntó Kaure mirando con complicidad a su hermana. Yo me puse roja de coraje.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se les ocurre preguntar semejante cosa?- cuestione enojada, aunque debo de admitir que eso es una hipocresía de mi parte porque yo misma había pedido prestado a un novio. Pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, lo mío era necesario, lo de ellas pura lujuria.

-Uuuy no te exaltes- las dos sonrieron de manera socarrona. Las mire con los ojos entrecerrados. En ese momento apareció Shaoran con cinco tazas de té.

Akane se sentó con desinterés esperando su taza, muy diferente de las gemelas que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada, pero quién podría culparlas si traía ese pantalón blanco que se le pegaba perfectamente a sus músculosas piernas, pero aún así eso no quiere decir que no me molestara que lo vieran de esa manera.

-Shaoran si quieres yo sirvo las tazas.

-Pero no es ningún problema para mi.

-No te preocupes yo quiero hacerlo.- me le acerqué y le quite la bandeja de las manos, él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje y después me dispuse a repartir las tazas.

Justo cuando puse la taza en frente de Shaoran y levante la vista para verlo, observe que tenía una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro, fruncí el ceño confundida y seguí la dirección de su mirada. Fue cuando me di cuenta que su vista se centraba en mi escote el cuál dejaba ver bastante. Rápidamente me enderece y me puse roja, en parte por la vergüenza y otra parte de indignación por semejante descaro. Aunque claro no puedo decirle nada estando mis primas en frente, pero cuando estuviéramos solos me las pagaría.

Ya servido todo me fui y me senté junto a mi novio, el cual me recibió con una sonrisa picara, lo fulmine con la mirada y el soltó una pequeña risita, todo con cuidado de que no lo vieran mis primas.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Harumi hablo:

-¿Y bien no nos van a contar la historia?- me atraganté con el té, tosí unas cuantas veces mientras Shaoran me daba unos pequeño golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando me recupere voltee a ver a mi prima tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-¿Historia? ¿Cuál historia?

-La historia de cómo se conocieron y como él te pidió que fueras su novia.- Kaure exclamó rolando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ante sus palabras giré a ver a Shaoran horrorizada quién me miraba con una cara de "Te lo dije" mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

Volví mi vista a mis primas, las cuales esperaban expectantes lo que les teníamos que contar. Incluso Akame me miraba con interés, que era a la que menos le interesaban esta clase de conversaciones.

Tragué pesado intentando pensar en algo coherente, y creyendo firmemente que la idea de Shaoran de crear una historia no había sido tan descabellada, y deseaba haberla inventado junto con él un día antes. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Hola! Lo sé, lo sé me tarde más de lo acostumbrado y espero me disculpen, pero es que tuve muchos problemas creando la personalidad de cada prima. Si parece muy fácil, pero para mi no lo fue D: De hecho al principio eran tres de diferentes familias pero al último se me ocurrió ponerlas como gemelas y creo que me gusto mucho así. De hecho me base en la personalidad de Kaoru y Hikaru de Ouran Host Club para las gemelas por eso el parecido en los nombres también xD y espero que me comenten ¿Qué tal les parecieron las primas de Sakura? ¿Son así de malas como creían? Aunque debo de aclarar que esto es apenas el comienzo y las primillas harán bastantes destrozos según mis cálculos xD

También sé que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero esta vez les prometo actualizar mucho más rápido porque ¿Qué creen? Otra vez hay puente en México muajajaj (bendito día de los maestros xD) Así que espérenme muy pronto por aquí.

Por último y no menos importate quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews en serio que me dan mucho animo a seguir escribiendo y me encanta que se metan tanto en la historia y los comentarios graciosos que me hacen en serio me hacen reír asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS. Incluso si me deprimo (por que tambien he de admitir que tengo unos problemillas amorosos :s) leo sus reviews y me dan un motivo para estar feliz. Asi que de nuevo GRACIAS.

Bueno nos leemos muy pronto.

**Myriam C.L**


	7. Nuestra historia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**7. Nuestra historia**

Debo de admitir que ver a Sakura así era muy divertido. Porque ella definitivamente no sabía mentir, y ahora tenía que inventar toda una historia para sus primas que la miraban atentamente.

Ella estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales entrelazaba una y otra vez con nerviosismo.

-¿Y bien Sakura?- volvió a preguntar una de las gemelas diabólicas. La verdad no se distinguirlas y aunque Sakura me las hubiera presentado hace unos momentos, estaba más concentrado en maravillarme de lo estrecha que era su cintura y el increíble calor tan acogedor que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Esperen ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?

Moví mi cabeza negativamente, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, los cuales estaban estrictamente prohibidos para mí.

-¿Shaoran te sucede algo?-los ojos verdes de Sakura me miraban con preocupación, mire a mi alrededor y sus primas también me observaban detenidamente.

-No nada, yo solo…- hice un pausa para que mi cerebro maquinara algo rápidamente- no puedo creer que no te acuerdes del día que nos conocimos- exclamé falsamente indignado, aunque por dentro estaba aliviado de que se me hubiera ocurrido algo.

-En ese caso, tú cuéntalo- ordenó la otra gemela diabólica.

Suspire resignado, esto me sacaba por pensar en cosas que no debía en los momentos menos indicados, aunque claro no seria difícil relatarles como conocí a Sakura, porque ese día lo tenía perfectamente grabado en mi memoria.

-Bueno eran principios de octubre, creo que el cinco ¿no es así mi Flor?- la mire, ella me observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida, pero aún así asintió. Me pregunté porque me miraba de esa manera, pero sería mejor dejarlo para al rato y seguir con mi historia.

-Yo estaba cuidando uno de los tantos locales de mi familia, porque me habían castigado, así que estaba viendo la tele aburrido, cuando de repente apareció una chica de unos 15 años con sus ojos verdes y unas coletas- sonreí ante el recuerdo de una Sakura mucho más pequeña, pero mi sonrisa de desvaneció cuando escuche lo que la gótica dijo.

-Sí, recuerdo a Sakura con esas coletas ridículas que la hacían lucir mucho más fea de lo que ya era… o es- exclamó con malicia, las gemelas se rieron escandalosamente y Sakura bajo la cabeza. No pude ver su cara, pero yo sabía cuánto le afectaban esos comentarios. Me irrite, respire profundo para calmarme y no decirle alguna tontería.

-Pues la verdad es que a mí me pareció muy linda así- sentí como unos ojos verdes me observaban atentamente, pero yo miraba a la gótica retándola con la mirada- Incluso ahora pienso que es realmente hermosa.- añadi con una sonrisa, las tres se quedaron calladas ante mis palabras y sentí un cálido beso en mi mentón, baje la vista y Sakura me sonreía de una manera muy especial, que me puso un poco nervioso.

-En fin, ella me preguntó que hacía ahí sí la que atendía era una señora, le mentí y le dije que era un nuevo trabajador. Ella me sonrió y me deseo suerte con mi nuevo empleo. Después de eso casualmente me castigaban mucho más seguido, así que platicaba casi todos los días con Sakura.- seguía sonriendo ante los recuerdos, la verdad es que me sentía como un tonto, pero me encantaba recordar aquellos momentos en los que la conocí- Un día mi madre llego justo cuando estábamos platicando. Y me hecho a perder mi teatrito diciéndole que en verdad yo era algo así como el dueño del local, Sakura levantó una ceja inquisidoramente y yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Mi madre y Sakura estuvieron platicando un rato y ella decidió invitarla a nuestra casa a comer. Sakura se negó alegando que ella era la encargada de preparar la comida en su casa.

-Pero tu madre es muy insistente y para que yo aceptara también invito a mi padre y a mi hermano- comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Si, aunque recuerdo perfectamente que eso no le pareció para nada a tu hermano, diciendo que parecía una comida de compromiso, mientras me miraba de esa manera- fruncí el ceño, Sakura soltó una risita.

-A mi hermano nunca le agradaron mis amigos, así que no eres el único- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero aún así no fue divertido. Era como si pensara en estrangularme en ese momento.-un escalofrío me recorrió al recordarlo, Sakura volvió a reír.

-Para ti no fue divertido, para mi sí. Ver tu cara no tenia precio, sobre todo después de que me hubieras mentido- entrecerró los ojos con recelo, yo solté una pequeña risita.

-Y después de eso ¿qué?- exclamó la gemela diabólica uno, con brusquedad, al parecer estaba molesta. La verdad era que ya me había olvidado por completo de ellas.

-Bueno pues resulta que nuestros padres se conocían- continué con la historia- Iban a la misma universidad juntos, incluidos la madre de Sakura y mi papá, pero después de que mis padres se fueran a Hong Kong, ellos perdieron contacto.

-Aunque ahora que se reencontraron se llevan muy bien ¿No te parece Shaoran?- preguntó una Sakura claramente entusiasmada con esa idea. Pero la verdad a mi no me gustaba, ya que esa amistad me perjudicaba bastante, pero eso era algo que no le podía comentar a ella, mi madre me lo había prohibido. Suspire.

-Bueno así fue- di por terminado el relato. Sakura frunció el ceño notando claramente que no le había contestado.

-Bueno si me lo preguntan. Es una historia bastante aburrida- gemela diabólica dos hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Fruncí el ceño, molesto.

- Pero nadie te lo pregunto Harumi- apuntó Sakura también irritada. Abrí los ojos sorprendido de que les hubiera contestado, pero a la vez feliz de que le hubiera tapado la boca. La gemela diabólica dos, perdón, Harumi, tenía grabado un semblante de estupefacción.

-Bueno y la historia de cómo se hicieron novios. ¿Nos la podrían contar?-preguntó la otra gemela con cautela. Sonreí mientras se me ocurría una idea bastante divertida.

-Claro- contesté yo con una enorme sonrisa.- Adelante mi Flor de cerezo- Sakura levantó la cabeza y me miro con cara de horror.

-Pero tú estabas hablando Shaoran- trato de excusarse con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No es justo que yo acapare toda la atención.- le sonreí con malicia y ella entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba dejando la parte difícil a ella, la que se tenía que inventar.

-Vamos Primita cuéntanos- insistió la gótica. Sakura la miro.

-No creo que sea conveniente contarlo- mascullo entre dientes.

-Pero si a ti te encanta contar esa historia- le dije con una sonrisa socarrona. La mirada que me lanzo tenía un fuego especial, casi mortal, y si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría más que muerto. Aunque debo de admitir que Sakura se veía bastante linda enojada, parecía un pequeño gatito indefenso cuando ella pretendía verse como todo un león. Solté una pequeña risita.

-¿De qué te ríes Shaoran?- preguntó una Sakura muy molesta.

-De nada mi bella cerezo. Por favor, continua- le hice una seña con la mano para que prosiguiera y ella hizo un puchero.

-Bueno pues estábamos él y yo ahí… y me preguntó que si quería ser su novia le dije que sí y ya henos aquí- dijo nerviosamente.

Moví mi cabeza de manera negativa.

-Sakura esa no es manera de contarla. Cuéntala con detalles- sonreí pero me vi forzado a convertirla en una mueca cuando recibí un codazo en mis costillas.

-Si Sakura cuéntanos con detalles- pidió la gemela diabólica uno.

Vi como Sakura se colocaba una mano en el mentón con gesto pensativo. Suspiro, dejo caer la mano y miro a su prima.

-De acuerdo, les contare Kaure- la tal Kaure asintió.

Me le quede viendo atentamente en espera de lo que fuera a decir.

-Fue el 13 de marzo. Se iba a estrenar una película que yo tenia muchas ganas de ver, a Shaoran no le gustaba pero aun así me acompaño- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la nada.- Saliendo de la película fuimos por una nieve. Él una de chocolate y yo una de fresa. Estuvimos paseando por las calles, hasta que llegamos al parque pingüino.- Sakura se encontraba absorta, y por alguna extraña razón su historia se me hacía muy familiar y tenía la idea de que no la estaba inventando del todo.- Ya ahí, me pidió que nos sentáramos en los columpios. Para esto ya estaba atardeciendo, él se veía muy nervioso y la verdad yo también lo estaba porqué tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar. Entonces él comenzó a hablar, me relato el momento en que nos conocimos, el momento en que yo le empecé a gustar y como poco a poco se fue enamorando de mi. Yo lo escuchaba atentamente, pero la verdad estaba estupefacta de oir lo que me decía. Cuando termino, me comentó que no había dicho nada antes por temor a mis sentimientos, pero que había tomado la determinación de hacerlo. Yo me le quede viendo callada, analizando cada palabra que él me dijo, saboreando el momento. Después de un rato él me preguntó cuál era mi opinión al respecto. Yo le sonreí, le dije que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que yo me había enamorado de él desde hacía unos meses atrás. Cuando termine de hablar él se paro, me tomo de la mano y me obligo a levantarme. Me miro con esos hermosos ojos y me preguntó que si quería ser su novia. Obviamente yo le respondí que sí. Y así fue como sucedió- terminó con un suspiro. Sus primas y yo la mirábamos atentamente, ellas al parecer estaban fascinadas con la historia, pero yo seguía con la extraña sensación de que Sakura no lo estaba inventando y de que nosotros habíamos tenido un día parecido a ese.

Hola Hola! Esta vez no me tarde tanto, bueno según yo. Aunque la verdad tenía planeado publicarlo mucho antes, pero simplemente no se me ocurria cual podía ser la declaración inventada. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado la declaración, aunque Shaoran tiene el presentimiento de que no es del todo inventada, bueno habrá que ver luego que tan cierto es lo que él cree xD Como pueden ver todo el capitulo fue POV SHAORAN esque se me hizo mucho mas conveniente así, ojala y si les haya agradado Pero si no háganmelo saber y para la otra pondré los POV de ambos.

Y Ahora como tengo bastante tiempo libre ( WAAA YA TERMINE MIS EXAMENES :D) responderé a sus reviews los cuales me alegran la vida a diario ^^

**july1anime****:** Hola que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo. Lo sé a mi tampoco me agradaba la idea de una Tomoyo mala, así que será la Tomoyo de siempre Que genial que te haya gustado la personalidad de las primas xD y yo tampoco las culpo es tan sexy *_*

¿En serio? Entonces esta de moda lo de los problemas amorosos u.u Espero que puedas solucionar el tuyo de manera muy satisfactoria. POR CIERTO NO SABES EL GUSTO QUE ME DA SABER QUE MI HISTORIA ES UNA ESCAPE PARA TI. Porque he de admitir que una de las razones de que me encante leer es que me ayuda a liberar tención y olvidarme del mundo real y el hecho de que mi historia sea eso para ti ME HACE MUUUUUUY FELIIIZ. Tanto que cuando leí tu review estuve brincando de la felicidad en serio. Bueno espero que este capitulo también te guste. Cuidate

**Nanitayi-Li****:** Hola que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Shaoran, Ayy Lo sé yo también quiero uno así n.n Gracias por tu review .Saludos.

**Sari-Natsuki****:** Hola que bueno que te guste la historia n.n Y si Odias a las primas de Sakura he cumplido mi cometido xD AAAyyy lo se yo me lo imagino así y se me hace tan lindo. En serio dice lo de review this chapter? Puff no me di cuenta xD pero bueno nimodo gracias por comentarme ese detallito. Muchas Gracias por tu review espero que te guste el capitulo Saludos

**Maru-chan1296**: Hola Gracias por tu review espero que te agrade el cap

**sebas li 2496****:** Hola Jajajajaja lo se a mi también me pareció muy grasioso, y me encanto tu comentario cuando lo vi me emepece a reir xD pero tienes razón fue todo un lobo muy astuto xD Muchas Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo la historia. Nos vemos =)

**karly15****:** Hola bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste Saludos

**Saku Kaori K**: Waa que bueno que te haya gustado la trama y la personalidad de Sakura y Shaoran me hace muy feliz eso :D Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tu review n.n Ay lo see Pobre de Sakura :s Nos vemos

**Lucy Lyoko****:** Ay que bueno que te hayas decidido a leerla y aun mejor que te haya gustado n.n Jajaj perdón por dejarla ahí, pero bueno aquí esta la continuación y espero que también te guste GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO, ME LLENA DE MUCHA FELICIDAD ^^ También gracias por el review Nos vemos :D

**HoshitaSweet**: Awww me gusta tanto que te alegres así me hace FELIZ n.n Ya se o.o están bien locas y tratan a la pobre de Sakura bien mal, aunque como dices estará Tomoyo para ayudarla si no imaginate :s Jajaj ya se las calladitas son las peores pero veremos que pasa con ella xD Lo see Shaoran es taaan sexyy *_* Lo de si será solo un Shao y Saku no te lo puedo responder xD es Secreto muajajaj pero veremos mas adelante haber que pasa Awww muchas gracias por tus palabras en serio que no se porque pero me hicieron sentir mejor. Gracias por preocuparte ^^ Jajaja pues si me la pase agusto en el puente, ay espero y tu tengas uno pronto para que descanses MUCHAS GRACIAS Cuidate mucho n.n

**mikan-hyuga98****:** Jajajaj Lo sé lastima que ya no habrá otro puente pronto :s Ay espero y lo haya subido lo suficientemente rápido como para que no hayas muerto de las ancias D: Espero y este capitulo también te guste n.n Gracias por tu review que estes bien

**KkKobato0o****:** Aquí esta la conti espero que te guste Saludos

**X-Bella Li****:** Aww que bueno que te guste y que te paresca graciosa la historia n.n Lo see son un estrés de primas pobre Sakura, les tiene tanta paciencia :s Muchas gracias por tu review y por continuar leyendo que estes bien Cuidate

**elfenixenlasllamas****:** Hola Awww muchas gracias por todos tus cumplidos me hacen sentir tan bien y tan FELIIIZ n.n Y aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que te guste, nos vemos Saludos n.n

De nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS son mi motor para escribir y seguir adelante. Nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	8. Como vives, juzgas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**8. Como vives, juzgas.**

Suspire aliviada al ver que mis primas quedaban satisfechas con la historia que les había contado, y por una vez agradecí que fueran tan egoístas como para solo querer hablar de ellas y no interesarse por la vida de los demás.

La mayor parte de la mañana nos la pasamos platicando sobre cómo les había ido a mis primas este ultimo año que no las había visto, también les pregunté sobre mis tíos y sus negocios que al parecer iban bastante bien, me alegre por eso, ya que solo así mis primas podrían seguir con el estilo de vida que tanto les gustaba.

Durante ese tiempo tratamos de llevarnos bien, ojo dije tratamos, porqué de vez en cuando ellas soltaban uno que otro insulto hacia mi persona, pero estos no fueron tan agresivos como los que estoy acostumbrada, al parecer la presencia de Shaoran las hacia limitarse aunque sea un poco, y eso me tenía bastante aliviada.

-Bueno me iré a la habitación para arreglar mis cosas- Akame se levantó dándole una última mordida al panecillo que tenia en sus manos.-Por cierto me quedare en el de Touya- anunció camino a las escaleras.

-¿Por qué Akame? Yo quiero estar en el de Touya- protestó Kaure mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si Akame no es justo-secundo Harumi.

-Haber gemelitas-Akame se volteo, con una mirada que hasta a mi me congelo-El cuarto de huéspedes es mucho más grande, ustedes son dos, por lo tanto yo quepo perfectamente en el de Touya y es en el que me voy a quedar ¿Entendido?- las gemelas asintieron como autómatas con un semblante de horror plasmado en sus rostros.

Akame desapareció, se escucho como caminaba por las escaleras para después abrir y cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Touya. En ese momento todos soltamos la respiración. En verdad que Akame sabía cómo asustar.

-Nosotras iremos a arreglar nuestras cosas también.-hablaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, acto siguiente desaparecieron.

Deje caer la cabeza de alivio, al parecer había pasado la primera prueba y ellas se habían tragado el cuento de que Shaoran era mi novio.

Me levanté del sillón y comencé a levantar los platos y tazas que habíamos utilizado. Shaoran me ayudo y agarro los panes que habían sobrado. Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta la cocina, donde deposite los platos en el lavabo y me gire para ver como Shaoran guardaba los panes en sus cajas.

Se veía bastante pensativo, me pregunté qué era lo que lo había dejado así, pero debo de admitir que eso lo hacía ver más guapo. Le daba un cierto aire interesante y me quede embelesada viéndolo hasta que me tope con sus orbes ámbar. Me giré rápidamente avergonzada porque me hubiera descubierto. Escuche como soltaba una pequeña risita a mis espaldas, eso hizo que el color de mis mejillas aumentara.

-Shaoran ¿Me podrías pasar el mandil que esta junto al refrigerador por favor?- pedí sin mirarlo, aun sintiendo el rojo en mis mejillas.

- Claro Sakura. ¿Cuál? ¿El que te regalo mi mamá?

-Si ese por favor.

-Aquí tienes- me giré para agarrarlo, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que Shaoran estaba cerca de mí, bastante cerca diría yo.

Se me cortó la respiración mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, el me devolvía la mirada de manera intensa. Me sentía hipnotizada por esos ojos tan cautivadores.

Vi como pasaba la cuerda por mi cabeza y la ponía detrás de mi cuello rozando mi piel por donde la colocaba, después siguió el borde del mandil sin despegarme la mirada, llego hasta los dos listones, los agarro, deslizo sus manos por mi cintura erizándome la piel, se inclino un poco para abrocharme con delicadeza el mandil, quedando su rostro más cerca del mío. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios. Sus manos reposaban en mi cintura, su mirada descendió de mis ojos a mis labios y viceversa, yo lo imite. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, se veían muy tentadores. Shaoran me sujeto fuertemente de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Levanté la vista justo para ver como él se empezaba a inclinar poco a poco.

-Sakura- escuche la molesta voz de mi prima que me llamaba desde el segundo piso, interrumpiendo el momento.- Sakura te estoy hablando.-escuche como Shaoran gruñía irritado para después soltarme y separarse de mí. Me quede parada como una estatua, admirada de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar- ¿No me oyes?- exclamó ahora molesta.

-Si dime Harumi- conteste aun ensimismada.

-Ay ya era hora Sakurita.- el tono de voz que utilizo me irrito- ¿Dónde voy a poner mis cosas en el baño?

-Deje un espacio en los cajones de abajo.

-¿Y por qué en los de abajo y no en los de arriba?-preguntó prepotentemente.

-Por qué en los de arriba están mis cosas.

-¿Y eso qué? Ahora yo me voy a tener que agachar cada vez que quiera algo- apreté la mandíbula- Pero bueno que se va a hacer. No es un hotel de lujo ni nada de eso- Harumi suspiro con resignación. Rechine los dientes, escuche como sus pasos se alejaban y comencé a respirar lentamente para tranquilizarme.

En eso observe a Shaoran, estaba recargado en el desayunador con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en algún punto del piso.

Me sonroje al recordar lo que iba a hacer y me gire para lavar los platos. Debía de admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que quería besar a Shaoran, pero no era correcto hacerlo así. Mientras él tenía novia, y estábamos siendo novios falsos a sus espaldas. Creo que ya era suficiente con utilizar su novio como el mío para también agregarle un beso. Y aunque ella no me agradara en lo absoluto, el hecho de hacerlo iba en contra de mi código moral. Por lo tanto trataría de mantenerme alejada de Shaoran en los momentos en que mis primas no estuvieran presentes.

Mis pensamientos se congelaron al igual que mi cuerpo al sentir como Shaoran me abrazaba por atrás, posando sus manos en mi vientre.

-Sha…Shaoran ¿Qué haces?- pregunté nerviosa ante su cercanía. Él recargo su mentón en mi hombro derecho quedando a la altura de mi rostro.

Yo sabía que iba a pasar si giraba mi cabeza, quedaría lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, y esta vez no iba a haber el tiempo suficiente como para que mis primas interrumpieran, por lo tanto mantuve la vista fija en el lavabo.

-Shh escuche que alguien venia- contestó cerca de mi oído provocándome un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Me quedé quieta en parte para escuchar si mis primas venían y en parte por tener a Shaoran tan cerca, sintiendo su respiración rozar mi mejilla.

-No escucho nada- le dije después de unos momentos de silencio.

Él se separo de mí y se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.- contestó con una sonrisita en su rostro.

Entrecerré los ojos con recelo, algo me decía que Shaoran lo había inventado.

Me recargue en el lavabo con una mano y la otra la coloque en mi cadera mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Shaoran ¿No será que te estás aprovechando de la situación?- enarque un ceja mientras lo miraba de manera acusadora.

-No que va. Estas alucinando.-hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- Pero dicen que como vives juzgas Sakura- me miro con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy la que te esta abrazando todo el tiempo ¿O sí?- sonreí de manera autosuficiente. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo desempeño bien mi papel como novio, a diferencia de otras- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Pero en fin iré a ver la tele antes de que se te ocurra otra cosa- dicho esto desapareció. Yo rolee los ojos, y me dispuse a lavar los platos.

Termine en poco tiempo y fui a la sala donde me encontré a Shaoran sentado cómodamente en el sillón. Al parecer ya había quitado el cartel de bienvenidas. Fui hasta donde estaba él y me senté a su lado, pero pude ver como una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Ves? ¿Y luego quién es el que se aprovecha de la situación?- entrecerré los ojos.

-Me iré, si eso te molesta- hice el ademán de pararme pero Shaoran me agarro de la cintura y me obligo a sentarme de nuevo.

-No seas tonta Sakura. ¿Qué clase de novios se sientan en sillones separados?- sonrió con suficiencia, era obvio que tenía razón.

-Está bien pero suéltame- aun me tenia agarrada de la cintura y aunque sentir sus manos tocándome era una sensación increíble, no quería que volviera a pasar lo de hace unos momentos, por respeto a su verdadera novia.

Shaoran frunció el ceño pero aun así me soltó. Yo crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y comencé a ver la televisión.

Después de unos momentos Shaoran me abrazo y me pego a él, me le quede viendo extrañada.

-Alguien viene- me dijo en voz baja.

-Shaoran por favor esta vez no voy a caer- hice el intento de levantarme pero me agarro con más fuerza.

-No, ahora si es cierto.-sonreí.

-Entonces admites que lo de hace rato lo inventaste.-se tensó ligeramente.

-Sakura por favor actúa como una novia normal- volví a sonreír.

-Tomare eso como un sí.- roló los ojos.

-Como quieras. Pero compórtate para que no arruines mi perfecto papel de novio.- me reí por lo bajo y escuche unos pasos aproximarse.

Acomode la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran sintiendo lo duro y perfectamente formado que estaba. Él me estrecho aún mas contra su cuerpo y yo repose mis dos manos sobre su abdomen. La verdad es que estaba realmente cómoda entres sus brazos, parecía lo más normal del mundo, y el calor que expedía el cuerpo de Shaoran era de lo más reconfortante.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, solamente escuchando la respiración del otro hasta que las cabezas de las gemelas aparecieron en la sala.

-Uff que alivio- exclamó Kaure, la mire extrañada.

-Es que creímos que para este momento ya los encontraríamos desnudos.- sonrió Harumi con malicia. Me le quede viendo. ¿Qué acaso esta no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera sexo?

-Ay primita. Como vives, juzgas ¿verdad?- me miro desconcertada. Escuche y sentí como Shaoran se reía, sabiendo perfectamente que había utilizado las mismas palabras que él me había dicho hacia unos instantes.

-Bueno solo queríamos decirte que ya tenemos hambre- habló Kaure.

-Muy bien, ahorita les preparare algo- hice el ademán de pararme.

-Iuuuu No- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-No queremos de tu asquerosa comida Sakura- continuo Harumi. Fruncí el ceño enojada, mi comida no tenía nada de asquerosa.

-Muy bien entonces ¿Que quieren?- pregunté entre dientes.

-Queremos que nos lleves a comer- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué quieren comer?

-No lo sabemos, pero algo que no sea preparado por ti- Kaure sonrió de manera maligna. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Shaoran se me adelanto.

-Muy bien. Yo conozco un restaurante. Cámbiense y las llevare.- sonrió. Las gemelas lo miraron.

-Muchas gracias Li- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo creer como Sakura se consiguió a alguien como tú, cuando ella es tan poquita cosa.- exclamó Harumi antes de desaparecer por la puerta con su hermana detrás de ella.

Apreté con fuerza la mano arrugando la playera de Shaoran en el trayecto. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes con rabia. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan molestas? ¿Por qué rayos me habían tocado estas primas? ¿Cómo no me armaba de valor para correrlas de mi casa en este momento? Pero no podía hacerlo, no era por ellas, si no por la gratitud que le tengo a mis tíos. Ellos se portaron extremadamente bien conmigo y mi familia cuando mi mamá falleció. Aunque eso no evitaba que mis primas me sacaran canas verdes cada vez que venían.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cálida caricia sobre el dorso de mi mano. Abrí los ojos para ver como Shaoran deshacía el puño que estaba formando mi mano. Lo mire a la cara, consternada.

-Te lastimaras- se limitó a contestar. Me relaje poco a poco, él desbarato por completo el puño de mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, creando una sensación indescriptible de calor que me inundo todo el cuerpo.

-No te enojes ¿si? No vale la pena- susurro suavemente, tranquilizándome. Rozo ligeramente sus labios con mi frente despareciendo así todo mi enojo. No pude evitar pensar el hecho de que así parecíamos novios de verdad, y mucho menos pude evitar el desearlo.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC **POV. SHAORAN** CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Después de que Sakura se hubiera tranquilizado nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella se giro a verme y me dijo:

-Shaoran ¿Por qué aceptaste llevarlas a un restaurante?- hizo un puchero que me pareció bastante lindo.

-Simple, no quería que te estuvieran molestando con el asunto de la comida. Tu cocinas delicioso Sakura.- ella abrió los ojos asombrada. ¿En verdad nunca le hacia un cumplido como para que se sorprendiera así En ese caso comenzaría a cambiar eso.

-Gracias- sonrió muy cálidamente, gire la cara para cubrir un pequeño sonrojo que se asomo en mis mejillas- Pero aun así no es justo que las premiamos por insultarme.- Sakura tenía una actitud muy parecida a la de una niña pequeña así que me reí.

-No es ningún premio- me miro desconcertada, pero escuche como sus primas se acercaban- Ya lo veras- le dije en un susurro, para después sonreírles lo mas sinceramente que pude a las tres psicópatas.

-Ya estamos listas- hablaron las gemelas diabólicas al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso vámonos- me aleje un poco de Sakura y me levante, después la ayude a pararse y los cinco no pusimos en marcha.

Nos fuimos en mi coche, un Renault del año en color negro, el cual había sacado varias exclamaciones de asombro por parte de sus primas, y otros comentarios despectivos por el carro que tenia Sakura. Yo al igual que Sakura hacia todo lo posible por tragarme el enojo y no decirles nada, tenía que actuar lo más amable posible para que mi plan funcionara.

Conducí por las calles de Tomoeda en dirección al sur, donde se encontraba un muelle donde embarcaban la mayoría de los barcos que exportaban diferentes tipos de pescados, camarones y demás mariscos.

Por el espejo retrovisor vi como las tres psicópatas arrugaban la nariz al oler el pescado, era un aroma que predominaba en el ambiente. Sonreí de manera perversa.

A mí no me afectaba para nada, ya que estaba bastante familiarizado con el aroma debido a que mi familia era dueña de bastantes barcos de exportación de camarón, por lo cual seguido tenía que ir ahí para checar la producción y los encargos que nos hacían.

Cuando íbamos a la mitad del embarcadero gire a la derecha para estacionarme en frente de un pequeño restaurante llamado "Mariscos Barrera".

-¿Comeremos aquí?-preguntó la gótica Akame con desdén.

-Sí. Este es un gran restaurante, los mariscos son muy buenos y la verdad espero que les gusten- les estaba diciendo la verdad, el restaurante era muy bueno, pero la clave era saber qué tipo de mariscos pedir.- Entonces que dicen ¿entramos?- utilice mi mejor sonrisa, con la cuál caen todas las mujeres, bueno a excepción de una, la cual estaba parada a mi derecha viéndome con una expresión de sospecha.

Las tres psicópatas cayeron ante mis encantos y nos metimos al restaurante. Elegimos una mesa que estaba en el centro, le abrí la silla a las tres para que se sentaran y por último a Sakura que me veía con una cara molesta. La mire desconcertado sin saber el motivo de su irritación.

Cuando el mesero llego a pedir, les dije que me dejaran pedir por ellas para elegir lo mejor de lo mejor. Ellas sonrieron complacidas por las atenciones que tenia mientras Sakura fruncía cada vez más el ceño. Hice una nota mental para recordar preguntarle a Sakura que tenía y además preguntarle de donde había sacado la historia de la mañana.

Estuvimos conversando en lo que llegaba la comida, yo me comporte de manera encantadora y me controlaba para no gritarles nada cuando insultaban a Sakura.

Los platos llegaron, primero le sirvieron a la gótica. A ella le había pedido un plato que consistía en tentáculos de pulpo crudos bañados en una salsa verde, acompañado de sopa de arroz con elote y camarón seco a un lado. La cara de repulsión que puso no tenia precio, mire a Sakura quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Después toco gemela diabólica uno, la tal Kaure, a ella le pedí un plato de ostiones con ojos de pulpo en medio, acompañado con ensalada de frutas y verduras. Vi como ella tragaba pesado mientras veía su platillo con los ojos muy abiertos.

A continuación a gemela diabólica dos, creo que se llama Harumi, le sirvieron un plato de camarones aparentemente normales, pero estaban bañados en una salsa roja hecha con chile habanero y piquín, acompañado de una sopa de arroz roja. Su sonrisa era confiada, obviamente se dejo llevar por la apariencia inofensiva del platillo.

Cuando estaban por servirle el platillo a Sakura, esta estaba con una cara un poco horrorizada, me tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme de su expresión. Suspiro aliviada cuando vio que le habían servido camarones empanizados, con sopa de arroz y una ensalada de verduras normal.

Por último a mi me sirvieron un filete de pescado, con ensalada y papas a la francesa.

-Espero que les guste lo que les ordene.- La gemela diabólica uno y la gótica me miraron horrorizadas y mostraron una sonrisa nerviosa- Provecho- les dije como ultimo y comencé a comer.

Mire a la gemela diabólica dos la cual estaba completamente roja y sudaba a chorros mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. La gótica estaba que se vomitaba cada vez que probaba una cucharada de su platillo. La tal Kaure miraba con desconfianza los ojos del pulpo y cada vez que se pasaba un bocado parecía que la estaban torturando. Por último vi a Sakura quién degustaba muy tranquilamente de sus camarones. Decidí que era justo que ella también viera el espectáculo que estaban protagonizando sus primas.

Aproveche que iba a agarrar su servilleta para tomarla de la mano, ella me miro confundida y le hice una seña con los ojos para que volteara a verlas.

Cuando lo hizo soltó una exclamación y se tapo rápidamente la boca con la mano para evitar soltar la carcajada. Pero eso llamo la atención de sus primas quienes la miraron con un gran odio e indignadas salieron del establecimiento.

Cuando lo hicieron Sakura soltó la carcajada y yo también la acompañe, después de unos minutos el estomago me dolía de tanto reír y Sakura se estaba limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas. A continuación pedí la cuenta, la pague, nos tranquilizamos y salimos a encontrarnos con ellas.

Las gemelas estaban recargadas con enfado en el auto y la gótica estaba inclinada con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, cuando nos escucho acercarnos, levanto la mirada enfurecida hacia Sakura.

-Tú fuiste ¿verdad maldita? Tu le dijiste a tu malditamente guapo novio que nos hiciera esto ¿verdad?- Sakura la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, atemorizada, yo le agarre la mano y la jale un poco hacia atrás para cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo con el mío.

-No sé de qué hablas. Sakura no hizo nada. Yo en realidad creí que les iba a gustar su platillo. Lo lamento mucho si no fue así.- dije con fingido tono de arrepentimiento que al parecer complació a las gemelas.

-A mi no me engañas. Estoy segura de que Sakura planeo esto para perjudicarnos- la miro nuevamente con recelo.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero bien dicen: Como vives, juzgas.- me encogí de hombros y dirigí a Sakura al auto, donde le abrí la puerta y ella entro. Me subí a mi lado y espere a que ellas ingresaran. La gótica cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Después de esto arranque y comencé a conducir en dirección a la casa de Sakura.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, mucho más rápido que la vez anterior y con un capítulo más largo. Pero antes de que otra cosa suceda les quiero desear un FELIZ DIA DEL ESTUDIANTE :D Si hoy es el día del estudiante en México y por eso no tuve clases xD Si lo sé pensaran ¿esta qué? ¿Nunca tiene clases o qué? Y si siempre tengo, pero Mayo es el mes de los puentes en México xD pero bueno gracias a eso pude actualizar más pronto.

Ahora si a lo que se refiere al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto la pequeña bromita que les hizo Shaoran a las primas de Sakura? xD Con respecto a los platillos no sé si existan o no, simplemente los invente y trate de que sonaran lo más asquerosos posibles, aunque claro respeto los diferentes gustos y espero no haber ofendido a nadie si a alguien le gusta el pulpo :s Si fue así perdón. A los que no saben el chile habanero es el chile mas enchiloso que hay en México y el piquín es como el segundo más enchiloso así que fue una combinación explosiva para la prima de Sakura.

En realidad espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, aunque si me quieren hacer algún comentario o sugerencia sobre la historia o simplemente platicar conmigo xD Agréguenme este es mi correo: .com

Y por último pero no menos importante MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS me dan los motivos necesarios para seguir la historia y esforzarme al máximo para que les siga gustando así que miles de gracias n.n Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	9. Intento fallido

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**9. Intento fallido**

En cuanto me estacione en frente de la casa de Sakura la gótica salió disparada del auto, casi como si le hubieran dado una patada, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

Desde el momento en el que arranque el auto no paro de mirar a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, de insultarla, humillarla y maldecirla por lo de la comida. En serio que no sé como aguante todo el viaje de regreso. De vez en cuando yo miraba a Sakura para ver cómo estaba manejando todo, pero nunca supe cual fue la expresión de su cara, porque todo el camino estuvo viendo por la ventanilla; la verdad es que me sentí culpable de mi pequeña travesura, ya que lejos de beneficiarla la perjudique bastante.

Entramos, la gótica se dirigió directamente a su habitación y dio un portazo. Las gemelas también se retiraron no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Sakura, pero no dijeron nada, creo que consideraron como suficiente lo que le había dicho la otra loca.

Me acerque a Sakura, ella me estaba dando la espalda, la abracé por la cintura y sentí como se tensaba al instante.

-Sakura lamento haberte ocasionado todos estos problemas con tus primas, y todo lo que dijo la gótica esa no es cierto. Lo siento lo único que yo quería era una pequeña lección para que no dijeran que tu comida era desagradable y bueno en verdad que lo…- en un movimiento rápido Sakura se había girado y me había puesto un dedo en los labios, callándome.

-No tienes de que disculparte Shaoran- la mire consternado puesto que ella me estaba viendo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero Sakura te gritaron por mi culpa, eso no está bien.

-Por favor, me gritan e insultan por cualquier cosa.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- me interrumpió- De todas maneras de esta insultada salió algo bueno, me pude reír de ellas y lo seguiré haciendo durante un buen rato- exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces no estás ni triste ni enojada ¿verdad?-pregunté más confiado.

-Ah no molesta si estoy- levante una ceja inquisidoramente- Aún cuando haya sido para jugarles una broma no me gusto que las hayas llevado a un restaurante.- hizo un puchero, sonreí pero inmediatamente me acorde de algo.

-Oye Sakura tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo. O bueno más bien preguntarte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?-cruzo los brazos bajo el pecho, levantándolo y ofreciéndome una muy generosa vista de su escote. Sonreí con malicia.

-No es algo de lo que podamos hablar aquí.- me acerque un poco más a su rostro, ella quiso retroceder pero no pudo puesto que yo todavía la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó confundida.

-Digamos que aparte de que es un tema que se debe mantener en secreto, hay algo que me está distrayendo mucho- baje mí mirada unos segundos y después la vi al rostro. Me miro confundida, siguió el trayecto de mi mirada y cuando volvió a verme a la cara, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rojizo.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó con reproche y me dio un ligero golpe en el pecho. Me reí de su reacción y la solté.

-Ven vamos a caminar un rato para poder platicar sin interrupciones.- ella asintió.

Salimos de su casa y le agarre la mano, ella se sobresalto y yo me irrite otra vez. ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Acaso le desagradaba o qué? Porqué yo siento una gran calidez al tener contacto con ella… Alto ahí. Pensamiento prohibido.

Sería mejor buscar algún lugar en el que pudiéramos platicar, y como por arte de magia divise una cafetería que se veía bastante acogedora.

Le apreté un poco más la mano a Sakura para captar su atención. Volteo y le indique con mi cabeza el lugar, ella asintió con una sonrisa e ingresamos al establecimiento.

El lugar no estaba muy lleno, por lo cual nos tomamos la libertad de escoger la mesa que quisiéramos, que en este caso fue un poco alejada de todos.

La mesera llego en cuanto nos sentamos y tomo nuestra orden. Sakura pidió un frappe de Moka y yo uno de Oreo.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Sakura en cuanto la mesera se fue.

-Bueno en realidad quería preguntarte varias cosas.- Sakura cruzo los brazos y los puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Sobre qué?-ladeo la cabeza curiosa.

-Sobre cosas que pasaron hoy.- se quedo pensativa con la mirada fija en la mesa.

Coloque el codo sobre la mesa y recargue la cabeza en mi mano, observándola detenidamente. La verdad es que se veía muy linda así, con su largo cabello agarrado en una cola de lado.

Segundos después Sakura me miro.

-Mmmm… ¿Era por eso que estabas tan pensativo en la cocina?-comentó de manera seria, yo abrí los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sí pero ¿Cómo lo notaste?- me sonrió de una manera muy cálida y se acerco un poco a mí.

-Shaoran llevo cuatro años de mi vida conviviendo contigo. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para conocer todos tus cambios de humor, tus expresiones e incluso tus sentimientos en muchas ocasiones.- su mirada tenía un brillo especial y estaba cargada de un sentimiento que no supe descifrar.

Tome la misma posición que tenia Sakura, acercándome más a ella.

-Entonces dices conocerme perfectamente.- hable de manera suave.

-No perfectamente, porque nunca terminas de conocer a una persona. Pero si te conozco bastante.- hablo con el mismo tono bajo e íntimo que tenia nuestra conversación.

-¿Entonces también sabes lo que pienso?- pregunté desafiantemente, acercándome un poco más. Ella se mordió el labio.

-No, eso simplemente nunca lo he podido hacer. Y créeme que me frustra bastante.- se volvió a morder el labio, en una inconsciente invitación a que la besara y yo no pensaba declinar aquella invitación tan tentadora. Ya que por fin estábamos solos, como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja y no había primas cerca que nos interrumpieran.

-Bueno haz un intento. Trata de adivinar que estoy pensando hacer.- me fui acercando más con cada palabra que decía, me sentía como hipnotizado, sin poder despegar la vista de aquellos dulces labios que me invitaban a besarlos. Ya podía sentir el aliento cálido de los labios entreabiertos de Sakura. Me sentía emocionado de pensar que por fin conseguiría besarla, algo que había anhelado desde hace tiempo.

-Aquí tiene su orden- exclamó una muy sonriente mesera apareciendo de repente y colocando los frappes en la mesa.

Casi me caía de la silla. Esto no podía ser cierto. Claro no había primas pero había meseras molestas para interrumpir mi momento. Definitivamente la vida me odiaba. Tres intentos en un día y todos habían resultado fallidos.

Suspire fastidiado y mire a Sakura la cual tenía la mirada clavada en el frappe.

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos, mientras cada quien degustaba su frappe, aunque el mío tenía un ligero sabor a decepción. Tenía muchas ganas de besarla y no lo había conseguido. Volví a suspirar, creo que el destino no quiere que cumpla uno de mis sueños.

Escuche como Sakura se aclaraba la garganta, levante la mirada y ella me observaba fijamente.

-Bueno hazme tus preguntas.- pidió con una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí.

Quizá esta vez no había podido besarla pero todavía seria su novio postizo por dos semanas más, en ese tiempo alguien podría amenazarnos con una pistola. Me reí de mi estúpida idea. Sakura frunció el ceño consternada.

-Muy bien empecemos.- declare mientras me enderezaba en la silla.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola, Hola! Antes que nada MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASOOO. Ay no saben cuan apenada estoy, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con mis exámenes y trabajos finales :s aparte de que fueron los Premios de mi escuela que es la máxima fiesta y obvio tenia que ir jajaja y al día siguiente viaje con mi grupo a la playa y dure tres días. Aparte ¿Que creen? TENGO NOVIOOOO ^^ Jajajajaj mentiraa (ya quisiera u.u forever alone jaja xD) No lo que les iba a decir es que estoy en la escolta de mi escuela y los ensayos me están requiriendo mucho tiempo, porque ya mero es la clausura de los de 3ro y haremos el cambio de escolta así que se me han juntado muchas cosas :s. Pero prometo actualizar muchísimo más seguido porque YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES :D Así que estaré molestándolos más seguidos.

Bueno cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja me la comentan por favor, para que mi historia siga siendo de su agrado n.n

Y por ultimo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS me hacen muy Feliz n.n

Bueno espero que estén muy bien nos leemos muy pronto.

**Myriam C.L**


	10. Preguntas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**10. Preguntas**

-Primera pregunta.- levanté mi dedo índice, Sakura se enderezo, atenta a lo que fuera a decir.- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que sepa el día en que nos conocimos? - abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Pues no eres muy bueno con las fechas. Además creí que no lo recordarías, que no era un día importante para ti.- bajo la voz conforme iba hablando.- En fin que había sido un día común y corriente.- suspiro al acabar con la frase y bajo la mirada a su frappe.

-Sakura- hable suavemente pero no volteo.-Sakura.- intente de nuevo pero no me hizo caso.

Me estire sobre la mesa, le coloque un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la obligue a que levantara la vista. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban entristecidos.

-Sakura algo que quiero que te quede bien claro es que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, incluido el día en que nos conocimos, es muy importante para mí y nunca pasaría desapercibido.- confesé seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella me devolvió la mirada. Pude notar como un brillo aparecía en sus ojos, sonrió y se separo de mí.

-En ese caso. Siguiente pregunta.- tomo un sorbo de su frappe y yo la imite.

- Muy bien. ¿Por qué te sorprende cuando te hago cumplidos?- sonrió con sorna.

-Shaoran me sorprendo porque nunca me haces cumplidos.

-¿En verdad?- pregunté extrañado

-Sí, es cierto. Te limitas a molestarme.

-Júramelo- pedí de manera exagerada.

-Lo juro.- comentó con diversión. Después se recargo en la mesa y me miro fijamente.- ¿No lo haz notado?-negué con la cabeza.

-No para nada.

-Qué raro. Yo creía que lo hacías intencionalmente.- probo otra vez su frappe.

-Admito que en ocasiones si me gusta hacerte enojar.- sonreí recordando algunas veces que la hacía rabiar.

-Lo sabia.- me apunto con un dedo acusadoramente, me reí de su reacción.- ¿Y por qué lo haces?-preguntó curiosamente.

Sonreí, me incline y le di un largo trago a mi frappe.

-No te lo diré.- ella frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Por qué no?- Porque no te puedo decir que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas, pensé para mis adentros.

-Porque las preguntas de hoy son para ti no para mi.- hizo un puchero, se recargo en la silla y se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso no es justo.- exclamo como una niña caprichuda. Sonreí.

-La vida no es justa así que siguiente pregunta.- se enderezo pero siguió con los brazos cruzados en señal de desacuerdo.- ¿Te molestó que llevara a tus primas al restaurante?- roló los ojos en una señal de que era lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Por qué?- dejo caer los brazos en señal de exasperación y se hizo al frente.

-Además de que no lo merecían por ser como son. Sintieron que las estabas poniendo sobre mí que soy tu novia, aparte todas esas atenciones que tenias con ellas que solo deberías de tener conmigo que soy tu novia. En fin las hiciste sentir importantes.- reclamó con verdadera molestia. Yo sonreí con sorna.

-Sakura ¿Esos son celos?- torció la boca pero no contesto.- Te hice una pregunta.-seguí aun con una sonrisa.

-Una que no quiero contestar.- ensanche más mi sonrisa.- Siguiente pregunta.- ordenó con molestia.

Si, definitivamente estaba celosa. Solté una pequeña risita, le di un sorbo a mi frappe y me puse en plan serio mirándola fijamente ya que la pregunta que seguía la había reservado para el ultimo porque era la que mas intrigado me tenia.

-¿De dónde sacaste la historia del inicio de nuestro noviazgo?

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL **POV. SAKURA **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

En cuanto Shaoran soltó la pregunta me puse nerviosa. Entrelace los dedos sobre la mesa tratando de aparentar serenidad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- trate de salirme por la tangente pero su mirada determinante me dio a entender que no me iba a dejar salir de aquí sin haberle contestado.

-No te desvíes Sakurita. Contesta.- ordeno firmemente.

Trague pesado, la verdad es que no creí que me fuera a hacer esa pregunta. Claro que me había dado cuenta de su cara cuando había relatado la historia y estoy segura de que noto una que otra similitud.

Sus penetrantes ojos me escrutaban con mucha atención, poniéndome mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, por lo tanto baje la mirada a el popote y le di un gran trago al frappe, haciendo tiempo para contestarle.

-La verdad es que no la invente.- confesé mirándolo a la cara, pero no a los ojos porque sabía que esos hermosos ámbares me distraerían.

-Lo sabía.- fruncí el ceño, si ya lo sabía ¿Para qué me preguntaba?- Bueno sabía que no la habías inventado, es que se me hacía bastante conocida.- se encogió de hombros.-Pero la verdad es que no sé cuando paso eso. Solo se me hace familiar. Así que por favor acláramelo.- me miro con determinación. Suspire.

-Muy bien. La fecha si es la verdadera. Fue el 13 de marzo cuando se estreno Luna Nueva ¿Te acuerdas que no querías ir?- él asintió.- Bien pues por alguna extraña razón, la cual me gustaría que me aclararas luego, aceptaste acompañarme. Vimos la película, comimos palomitas, bueno hicimos el intento porque tu tiraste medio bote por andar con tus payasadas.- lo fulmine con la mirada, el comenzó a reírse.

-Creo que ya me acuerdo un poco. Estaba imitando la manera tan escandalosa con la que te comportas cuando ves a Edward. ¿Verdad?- sonrió de manera burlona.

-No actuó escandalosamente.- le reproche e hice un puchero.

-Claro que sí. La primera vez que salió en pantalla caminando desde su carro, te volviste loca, gritaste como maniaca y te retorciste en el asiento.

-Yo no hice eso.- lo contradeci, molesta.

-Claro que sí. Parecía que estabas teniendo un orgasmo de cómo te movías. Fue impresionante. Aunque me da curiosidad.- hizo una pausa en la que me miro maliciosamente.- si así te pones con solo verlo. ¿Qué harías si yo me "divirtiera" contigo un rato?- su tono de voz era grave y seductor. Coloco una sonrisa de lado bastante coqueta y me miro de una manera que no supe descifrar, pero logro erizarme todo los cabellos al tiempo que me ponía totalmente roja por su comentario.

-¡Shaoran pero que cosas dices!-le di un suave golpe en el pecho, aclare mi garganta y continúe.- Por favor déjame continuar con mi historia.- pedí, ya que me seguía viendo de esa manera que me ponía muy nerviosa.- ¡Shaoran!- volví a llamar su atención. Él soltó una pequeña risita, tomo un poco de su frappe y me miro.

-Continua.

-Terminamos de ver la película y fuimos por las nieves. Caminamos un rato y me dijiste que nos sentáramos en los columpios del parque pingüino, hasta aquí todo va igual. Después de esto antes de que tú te sentaras recibiste una llamada de tu mamá, te alejaste y empezaste a hablar con ella. Cuando regresaste te note bastante molesto y no me quisiste decir el porqué. Estuvimos paseándonos un rato en los columpios en silencio hasta que hablaste. Dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo muy importante. Te me quedaste viendo por un largo rato, pero al último momento pareció como si cambiaste de opinión, miraste al frente y me dijiste que tenias novia.- solté esto último con un suspiro. Rogué porque Shaoran no notara el tono triste de mi voz al relatar lo que paso en el parque pingüino, pero es que debo de admitir que yo en verdad creía que me iba a declarar su amor. Claramente no fue así, y en cambio me soltó una noticia bastante desagradable.

Shaoran se quedo un rato pensativo, mirando la mesa. No lo quise interrumpir ya que parecía estar bastante concentrado, así que me limite a observarlo y esperar lo que me tuviera que decir.

-Si ya me acuerdo. Después de eso ya no hablamos y te acompañe a tu casa ¿no?- asentí. Se volvió a quedar callado y pensativo.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunté, me miro de manera ausente- ¿Me vas a decir que te dijo tu mamá que hizo que te molestaras?- sonrió.

-Hoy no- declaró firmemente, hice un puchero.

-Bueno ¿Por qué aceptaste acompañarme?- volvió a sonreír.

-Eso- hizo una pequeña pausa –Te lo contestare en otra sesión de preguntas.- se termino su frappe de un sorbo y se levanto, camino al mostrador y pago.

Regreso, me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Agarre mi frappe y salimos del establecimiento.

Caminamos en silencio en lo que yo me tomaba mi frappe, le ofrecí un poco ya me sentía bastante satisfecha. El miro mi frappe con asco.

-Qué asco. No quiero de tus babas.- exclamo de manera exagerada. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues no agarres y ya.- declare molesta. El sonrió burlonamente.

-Si no vaya siendo que me contagies de tus gérmenes.

-¿Cuáles gérmenes? Estoy segura que tú tienes más que yo.-el se río y yo me moleste más.

-Esta bien Sakura dame.- extendió la mano en mi dirección.

-No pues ahora yo no quiero darte.- aleje mi frappe de él.

-Vamos Sakura no seas infantil.

-No soy infantil- ok posiblemente si lo estaba siendo, pero no me importa, porque había dicho que le daban asco mis babas.

-Por favor dame.- suplico.

-Ahora soy yo la que no quiere de tus babas.- le di un largo sorbo al frappe, mientras lo miraba desafiante. Cuando ya hacia un gran esfuerzo por sacar el líquido, sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

-Aaaaayyyyy.- solté el vaso ya vació de frappe y lo coloque en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Shaoran alarmado. Le solté la mano y también la coloque en mi cabeza.

-Se me congelo el cerebro por lo helado.- dije rápidamente mientras me sostenía la cabeza con fuerza.

Shaoran se me quedo viendo unos instantes y después soltó la carcajada.

-No te rías.- reclame molesta. No me hizo caso y continúo riéndose.

Después de unos segundos el dolor de cabeza se me quito y Shaoran continuaba riéndose. Me le quede viendo y después comencé a caminar rápidamente.

Sentí como me jalaban del brazo para detenerme.

-No te enojes Sakurita. Pero es que no cabe duda que el karma es poderoso.- lo mire con recelo pero no dije nada.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde mis primas estaban sentadas en el sillón viendo la televisión.

-Hasta que te dignas en llegar.- hablo Akame sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

-Si tenemos hambre.- las gemelas exclamaron al mismo tiempo con reproche.

- ¿Quieren salir a comer a algún lado?- pregunté.

-¿Para qué nos vuelvas a envenenar? No gracias.- dijo de manera molesta Akame.

-Si preferimos comer tu comida desagradable.- volvieron a decir Harumi y Kaure. Suspire con resignación.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieren cenar?

-No sabemos. Sorpréndenos.-exclamó Kaure con una sonrisita y volvió a ver el televisor. Yo rolé los ojos seria mejor que me dijeran, que quieren cenar. No tengo ni idea de los gustos de mis primas.

-Mi Flor de cerezo.- giré a ver a Shaoran.- Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya.

-¿Por qué?- dijeron las gemelas robándome la pregunta de la boca, las voltee a ver y después vi a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?- lo invite, él mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo ciertas cosas que hacer.

-No, tú te quedas. Es por lo único que queremos cenar la asquerosa comida de Sakura.- Akame hablo de manera desdeñosa – ¿O será por eso que no quieres cenar aquí? ¿Para no probar de su comida o de lo que sea que ella haga?- las gemelas se rieron de su chistecito. Yo role los ojos.

-No es por eso. De hecho me encantaría comer sus platillos pero en realidad tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos chicas buenas noches.- se despidió de ellas, como todo un excelente novio. Ellas respondieron muy triste de que se fuera, demasiado para mi gusto. Se giró y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Shaoran por favor quédate.- le suplique.- No me dejes sola con ellas.- hablé más bajo para que no me escucharan. Shaoran soltó una risita.

-Lo siento Sakura. En verdad tengo unas cosas que resolver.- hice un puchero.- Descuida no te va a pasar nada. Pero por si acaso duerme con la puerta cerrada y con seguro.- solté una risa por su ocurrencia.

-Lo haré.

Shaoran sonrió, me quede embelesada viéndolo, se veía increíblemente guapo, porque esa sonrisa era una muy sincera.

-Bueno ya me voy. Buenas noches Sakura.- se inclino y me dio un suave beso en la comisura del labio. Ese ligero roce me dejo un lindo cosquilleo en la piel y unas mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago.

Después de ese segundo se separo de mí y me volvió a sonreír. Se subió a su carro y arranco. Lo observe hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

-Sakura ya tenemos hambre.- suspire al escuchar a Kaure.

-Ya voy.- me giré e ingrese a mi casa para preparar la cena.

**POV SHAORAN **

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, me dirigí a la cocina donde me prepare un sándwich y agarre un vaso de leche.

Fui hasta la sala y encendí el televisor. Pase los canales hasta que llegue a uno de música y ahí lo deje.

Termine con mi improvisada cena y me dispuse a tomar un baño.

La verdad es que no tenía nada importante que hacer solo quería tener un tiempo para pensar en el día que me había relatado Sakura.

Bajo el agua, con las pequeñas gotas recorriendo y relajando todas las partes de mi cuerpo, comencé a recordar ese día perfectamente, casi como si fuera ayer.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola! De seguro me han de querer matar en este momento por donde deje el capitulo jajaja xD Pero quería hacerla un poco de emoción. Por fin Shaoran nos revelara porque no puede andar con Sakura o.o lo que no se es si será en el próximo capítulo o hasta el otro así que estén pendientes ;)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS ^^

Agreguen: myriamc.l (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

Nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	11. La amenaza

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**11. La amenaza**

Un molesto ruido me despertó. Me di la media vuelta para volverme a dormir pero el ruido se hizo presente de nuevo acompañado de una voz.

-Sakura despierta.- mire el reloj eras las 6 30 ¿Qué rayos querían mis primas a esta hora de la mañana?-Sakura.-reclamo de nuevo la voz.

-Mmmmm ¿Que paso Harumi?-pregunte aun adormilada.

-La puerta está cerrada con seguro y no tengo llaves.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- pregunte con la cara contra la almohada.

-Daaa que abras, obvio.- hablo como si yo fuera una retrasada mental. Admito que mi pregunta no fue de lo más inteligente pero todavía estoy un poco dormida así que estoy justificada.

-¿Sakura te volviste a dormir?-pregunto molesta.

-No. Ya voy- me quite las sabanas de encima y camine con pereza.

Al abrir la puerta me tope con la sonrisa burlona de mi prima.

- ¿Qué pijama tan ridícula es esa?-me apunto despectivamente y sin darme tiempo de decir nada se giro y comenzó a caminar-Vamos. Que tengo prisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunte ya habiendo llegado a la puerta.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- señalo su atuendo con la mano.

Traía un mini short ajustado azul turquesa con una blusa pegada blanca y con el brasier negro que se le transparentaba. Si no hubiera sido por los tenis deportivos que traía yo hubiera apostado que iba a andar de zorra en las calles.

-Si es muy obvio.-comente con ironía.

-Bueno me voy.-dicho esto salió corriendo.

Cerré la puerta con seguro. Llegue hasta mi cuarto donde me acurruque entre las sabanas para volver dormir.

Justo estaba conciliando el sueño cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió bruscamente.

-Sakura abre la puerta de la casa- ordeno Kaure.

Abrí un poco los ojos para verla con una falda extremadamente pequeña. Me pregunte si acaso no le haría compañía a su hermana para andar de ofrecida por las calles.

-¿Por qué quieres salir a esta hora?- pregunté aun debajo de las sabanas.

-Para comprar comida. Todo lo que tienes aquí tiene mucha grasa. No me sorprende el porqué estas tan gorda.-sonrió malévolamente. Suspire y trate de reprimir la oleada de enojo que se avecinaba. Era demasiado temprano para empezar a molestarme.

Me levante precipitadamente logrando atorarme con las sabanas y caer de manera estrepitosa, a lo que mi prima soltó una carcajada. Rápidamente me pare.

-Linda pijama.- escuché su comentario sarcástico justo cuando pasaba a su lado.

Cuando salió, después de haberle indicado donde estaba la tienda, cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta.

Subí las escaleras con fuertes pisotadas.

Respire profundamente para calmarme, me acosté en la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro, y comencé a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Sakura, abre la puerta.- abrí los ojos al escuchar a Akame hablar.

¿Qué acaso no podían las tres salir al mismo tiempo de la casa? Ah no, tenían que molestar a Sakura. Pensé con molestia al levantarme por tercera vez.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y vi a Akame parada, quien me miraba con aburrimiento.

-Si lo sé. Mi pijama es bastante infantil.- hablé con cansancio, anticipando su comentario.

-No me importa lo estúpida que es tu pijama. Quiero que me abras la puerta.- su tono mortal hizo que se me erizara el bello de los brazos. Asentí como autómata y baje las escaleras sintiendo su mirada penetrante en mi nuca. Ni siquiera me atreví a preguntarle a donde se dirigía. Pero justo antes de salir de la casa, se giró para atravesarme con su mirada grisácea cargada de odio.

-Ni creas que se me olvido lo que me hiciste ayer. Así que más vale que te cuides. Sakurita- escupió mi nombre como si fuera una grosería y salió.

Trague pesado ante el inminente miedo que me provocaba mi prima. Cerré la puerta y llegue a la conclusión de que definitivamente no podría dormir después de su amenaza.

Por lo que me cambié y me dirigí al único lugar donde en estos momentos me sentía segura.

-Shaoran deja de reírte.- lo miré sentado en el sillón de su departamento. No había hecho otra cosa que reírse después de que le hubiera contado lo que había pasado en la mañana.- Me voy a ir eh.- lo amenacé.

Con esto pareció calmarse un poco más, hasta que finalmente solo tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-No seas así, tienes que admitir que es gracioso.-lo fulmine con la mirada - A la dormilona Sakura la levantaron muy temprano y tres veces que es lo peor.- soltó una pequeña risita.

-Pues a mí no me parece para nada gracioso y menos que se burlaran de mi pijama.- inflé los cachetes.

- ¿Es esa de conejitos que traías el otro día?-preguntó pensativo. Asentí observándolo detenidamente.- Que raro. Yo creo que se te ve muy bien. Demasiado bien, diría yo.- me miró de manera extraña y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados no comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

Él suspiro y roló los ojos.

-A nada Sakura.- me le quedé viendo otro rato. ¿Será que se estaba burlando el también de mi pijama? La verdad no sabría decirlo. Pero en ese momento recordé la verdadera razón por la que había molestado a Shaoran tan temprano.

- Oye Shaoran.- llamé su atención mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

-Si dime.- me miro atentamente cambiando su sonrisa a un semblante serio, probablemente alertado por mi muy notorio nerviosismo.

-¿Crees que en realidad mi prima cumpla su amenaza?- La verdad es que me preocupaba lo que pudiera hacerme y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que yo en realidad le tenía miedo, posiblemente no era un miedo muy grande como el que le tenía a los fantasmas, pero si lo suficiente como para que me asustara lo que me había dicho.

-No lo creo Sakura. Además ¿Qué te podría hacer?- habló tranquilamente.

-No lo sé.- comenté angustiada.- Francamente mi prima tiene unas ideas bastante raras. ¿Y si se le ocurre ahogarme con la almohada cuando este dormida?-abrí los ojos asustada.

-Sakura…

- ¿O si me pone veneno en la comida?- estas ideas podían ser muy probables, y la creía capaz de hacerlo.

-Sakura…

-¿Y si me manda a golpear?-yo continuaba con mis pensamientos desesperados, mientras que el miedo iba creciendo poco a poco con cada idea que se me iba pasando por la mente.

-Sakura…

- ¿Y si me apuñala cuando este cocinando?- mi voz sonaba cada vez más alterada, porque mi interior estaba igual o peor.

Dios mío ¿Que iba a hacer? La desesperación me iba sumiendo en un pozo sin fondo. En realidad mi prima era capaz de hacer eso y más.

De repente dos fuertes manos me agarraron el rostro delicadamente, obligándome a alzarlo y toparme con los hermosos ojos de Shaoran que brillaban con una determinación impresionante.

-Sakura.- pronunció mi nombre con su rostro muy cerca del mío.- Escúchame muy bien. No voy a permitir que esa loca ni nadie te haga daño ¿Entiendes?- asentí, puesto que no me sentía con la capacidad para hablar debido a su cercanía.- Perfecto. Entonces no tienes por qué tener miedo ¿De acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien.- habló con tal seguridad que hizo que todos mis miedos se desvanecieran. Su mirada de un precioso ámbar tuvo un increíble efecto tranquilizador en mi, llevándose también toda mi angustia y desesperación de hace unos momentos. Logrando tranquilizarme y sentirme mucho más segura.

Él pareció ver el cambio en mi mirada, por lo que sonrió y se alejo lentamente de mí.

-Gracias.- pronuncie con gran fervor. Él tan solo me sonrió como respuesta.

En ese momento sonó su celular. Lo saco del bolsillo del pantalón, revisando quién lo llamaba. Cuando lo hizo, su cara demostró tal fastidio que me pregunté quién podría ser.

-Hola Kazumi- habló con un increíble aburrimiento.-No, es que me acaba de levantar es todo. ¿Y qué tal esta Londres?- preguntó pero en su tono de voz no se notaba un real interés por saberlo. Después de escuchar durante mucho tiempo, volvió a hablar.- Todo está tranquilo por aquí.- en eso me miró.- No ni siquiera la he visto.- fruncí el ceño sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando.- ¿Como crees que voy a hacer algo a tus espaldas? Sobre todo porque tu veredicto fue un claro no. Así que no te preocupes.- en ese momento entendí de lo que estaba hablando con Tsubaki. Al parecer se estaba asegurando de que Shaoran no estuviera fingiendo ser mi novio. Que ironía ¿No? - Si yo también te extraño.- dijo pero su voz denotaba lo contrario.- Si igual. Adiós.- acto seguido cortó la comunicación y se pasó una mano por su cabello rebelde, logrando despeinarlo aun más.

-¿Y como esta?- hablé después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Bien. Me estaba diciendo que prácticamente ya había comprado la mitad de las tiendas.- roló los ojos con aparente desesperación.

Me le quede viendo unos instantes, preguntándome si sería correcto aclarar una duda que había tenido desde hace aproximadamente tres meses. Tras unos segundos decidí que sería el mejor momento para preguntarle.

-Shaoran.- lo llame y el dirigió su mirada hacia mi- ¿Por qué estas con Kazumi? La verdad nunca lo he entendido puesto que puedo ver claramente que ni siquiera te agrada.

Nos quedamos viendo unos minutos. Yo estaba expectante ante lo que me fuera a decir, pero él parecía debatiendo si responderme o no. Al final suspiro.

-¿No tienes hambre?- dicho esto se giro y camino directo a la cocina.

Me quede viendo por donde él se había ido, con un montón de dudas inundando mi cabeza. Dudas que al parecer Shaoran todavía no estaba dispuesto a disipar.

Me puse de pie y suspire. Tal vez en otro momento, pensé para mis adentros y fui a la cocina a ayudarlo.

Llegué a mi casa cerca de las nueve de la noche. Me había pasado todo el día en el departamento de Shaoran por mi miedo a regresar y encontrar a mi prima. Pero había pasado un muy buen rato con él, como siempre lo hacía, así que me sentía con la suficiente fortaleza como para verla, además de que las palabras de Shaoran me habían ayudado mucho para sentirme segura.

-¿Sakurita que son estas horas de llegar?-preguntó Kaure, desviando su atención de la televisión hasta a mí en cuanto aparecí en la sala.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero en eso Akame me interrumpió.

-De seguro estabas con tu novio ¿o me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza e hice el intento de hablar.

-No te culpo esta hecho un bombón.- esta vez me interrumpió Harumi.

-La verdad es que yo me lo comería. O bueno quizá le haría otras cosas antes de comérmelo.- habló de manera lujuriosa Kaure. Su gemela se río.

-Concuerdo contigo hermana. Quizá le pondría un poco de chocolate, le daría mejor sabor.- habló pensativamente.

Su tono tan informal al hablar de mi novio me molesto, y más las cosas que estaban diciendo. Está bien no es mi novio de verdad, pero ellas creían que si, por lo cual tenían que respetarlo.

-¿Podrían dejar de expresarse así de _Mi novio_?- hice especial énfasis en las últimas palabras mientras hablaba entre dientes.

-Uy uy. Sakurita defiende lo suyo.- comentó Akame con una sonrisita cínica, la cual me provoco un ligero escalofrió.

-Tranquila prima. No le haremos nada a tu novio. Lo que pasa es que llevamos bastante tiempo sin acción. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Harumi me guiño un ojo en confidencialidad.

-¿Y desde cuando no tienen "acción" si se puede saber?- hice unas comillas con las manos al hacer la pregunta. Tratando de restarle importancia, pero la verdad es que me daba bastante curiosidad.

Posiblemente yo había juzgado a mis primas demás y ellas tenían meses sin estar en la cama de ningún hombre. Tal vez debería de reconsiderar la idea que me he planteado de ellas sobre su vida sexual.

-Desde que salimos de Shanghái- contesto Kaure con aire melancólico.

Mi cara se descompuso ante su respuesta.

-Pero… eso fue hace dos días, tres cuando mucho.- la mire con incredulidad.

-Exacto es mucho tiempo.- fue Harumi la que contesto esta vez.

-No sabía que tenían novio- comenté pensativa. Las tres me miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Me les quede viendo sin entender cuál había sido el chiste.

-Qué inocente eres.- Akame roló los ojos.

-No es necesario tener novio.-comentó Kaure con una sonrisa.

-De hecho es mucho más…-Harumi hizo una pausa, posiblemente buscando la palabra adecuada.-Delicioso cuando lo pruebas con varias personas.-se mordió el labio sugestivamente, me imagine que se estaba acordando de algo.

¿Saben qué? Retiro lo dicho sobre mi replanteamiento con la conducta de mis primas. Con esto me queda más que claro la clase de mujeres que son.

-Por lo tanto Sakura. Tú nos debes de llevar de caza.- continuó Harumi.

-Exacto. No es justo que nos tengas aquí encerradas sin diversión.- Kaure se cruzo de brazos y su gemela asintió en señal de total acuerdo.

-Mmm no se ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves.- contestaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo. Debo de admitir que a veces su sincronización al hablar y actuar me asusta un poco.

-De acuerdo, podemos ir mañana. Conozco una disco que tiene un muy buen ambiente y es muy concurrida. Así ustedes pueden cazar o lo que sea que hagan- las tres sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Increíble si así las podía mantener felices, las sacaría todos los días.

-Al fin. Aunque no podemos creer que conozcas una disco Sakura. Pero bueno supongo que las matadas merecen un poco de diversión.- exclamaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo y se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia. Yo opte por ignorar su comentario y avanzar a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

-Sakura.- escuché que me hablaba Akame desde la sala.

Deposite el vaso vació en el fregadero y atendí a su llamado.

-Si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigas y amigos. Posiblemente entre ellos pueda haber alguna presa- comentó con aburrimiento mientras cambiaba el canal de la tele.

-Uuuuuy Carne fresca.- las gemelas se tomaron de las manos con aire soñador.

Claro ahora hasta asaltacunas resultaron, rolé los ojos ante mi pensamiento. Porque cabe mencionar que ellas son tres años mayores que yo, pero bueno no me sorprende.

-No eso no es posible…- comencé a hablar pero Akame me interrumpió.

-Ah si se me olvidaba. La matada de Sakura no tiene amigos.-sonrió de manera burlona y las gemelas se echaron a reír por si comentario.

-Claro que si tengo amigos. Pero todos salieron de viaje.- hablé entre dientes mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Y como no les importas se fueron todos sin ti. A disfrutar sus vacaciones.- las gemelas comenzaron a reír de su propio chiste.

-De hecho cada uno se fue con sus familiares. Así que no es esa la razón por la que yo no fui.- hice puños con mis manos.

Claro es que mis amigos no tenían la necesidad de quedarse en su casa a recibir y atender a sus odiosas, molestas y zorras primas. Pensé para mis adentros. Guardándome muy bien el comentario.

-Entonces queda decidido mañana vamos a la disco. Nos vemos buenas noches.- me despedí y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-No se te olvide llevar a tu novio Sakura. Tal vez si podríamos jugar con él un rato.- las gemelas se empezaron a reír después del comentario de Akame.

Enojada, subí las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación. Respire profundamente por la nariz en un intento por tranquilizarme. Es que me daba mucha rabia que hablaran de él así. Aunque en algo si tenían razón y es que Shaoran es tan guapo. No le digan que dije eso porque su autoestima, de por sí ya bastante grande, crecería hasta el cielo. A decir verdad, no se me haría mala idea comérmelo.

Pero ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?

Definitivamente juntarme con mis primas me causaba mucho daño. O posiblemente sea por el cansancio, si de seguro esa era la razón por la que tenía esa clase de pensamientos.

Así que decidí que lo mejor sería ponerme mi pijama y descansar, que el día de mañana prometía ser algo divertido.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola :D Bueno como se abran dado cuenta no les volví a decir porque Shaoran no puede andar con Sakura muajajajaj(nota: esta es mi supuesta risa malvada xD) Dios es que eso de que Shaoran tenga un secretito me encanta ^^, pero tranquilos en mis planes esta revelárselos dentro de poco.

En el próximo capítulo veremos a Sakura, el guapo de Shaoran (babas) y sus primas en la disco ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? Muajajaja.

Por cierto tengo en mente unos tres fics más de SCC pero no estoy muy segura de subirlos o no, por qué no sé si pueda actualizarlos todos pronto. Pero ¿Ustedes que dicen? Me encantaría que me den su opinión. (:

Y por ultimo me queda **Agradecer** con creces a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un **review **me llena de mucho ánimo y alegría así que continúen haciéndolo por favor :D Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Myriam C.L**


	12. Dark Moon

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**12. Dark Moon**

-Si madre. Es algo que tengo muy claro. No tiene porque repetirlo.

-Solo me quiero asegurar de que no lo olvides Xiao Lang. Que estés bien. Adiós, hijo.

-Adiós madre.- corté la comunicación y solté un suspiro.

No había ni una sola vez en la que me hablara y no me recordara el por qué no puedo estar con Sakura. Pase una mano por mi cabello, desordenándolo aun más, si es eso posible. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, mire la pantallita y fruncí el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Kazumi.

-Xiao. ¿Como estas, cariño? ¿Extrañándome como siempre?- preguntó de manera melosa.

-Claro ya lo sabes.- respondí de la manera más convincente posible.

-Ay Xiao Lang eres un amor. Si yo fuera tu, también me extrañaría.- Dios mío ¿Puede esta mujer ser más ególatra?

- ¿Y qué tal Londres? ¿Ya viste el Big Beng?- la verdad esto si me interesaba, era una de las razones por las cuales me atraía ir a Inglaterra, ver ese majestuoso reloj.

-Claro que si- exclamó tan emocionada que me contagio.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué opinas?

- Me encanto.-tal vez no debería de juzgar tan mal a Kazumi, porque al parecer si era una persona un poco culta.-Había ropa tan bonita, en serio Xiao, compre como mil cosas en esa tienda.- retiro lo dicho, en realidad es una completa hueca.

-No me digas.- solté con ironía y me agarre el puente de la nariz, implorando paciencia.

-Si, Xiao ¿Y adivina qué más? Ya vi el vestido perfecto para nuestra boda.- ¿No puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea de ropa? O esperen… acaso ella dijo….

-¿Boda? ¿Cuál Boda Kazumi?- me pare inmediatamente del sillón donde me encontraba sentado, con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. ¿Acaso me había emborrachado últimamente como para proponerle eso? No definitivamente no. Aunque bueno queda otra posibilidad.- ¿Mi madre te dijo que nos íbamos a casar?- creía muy capaz a mi madre de comprometerme sin mi permiso.

-No Xiao, no he hablado con tu madre, tontito. Me refiero a que se cuanto me amas que dentro de poco me propondrás matrimonio. Así que me voy adelantando para tener el mejor vestido de novia.- soltó una pequeña risita entusiasta. Casi me la imaginaba aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos. Por lo menos sus palabras me daban un poco de alivio, al saber que mi madre no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Aunque también me mortificaban, en serio ¿Ella creía que yo iba a hacer tal cosa? Creo que me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

-Kazumi ya me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde Xiao? Espero que no sea con esa tal Kinomoto.- cambió inmediatamente su tono de voz meloso por uno de molestia.

-No, iré con mi amigo Takeshi.

-A bueno entonces que te vaya muy bien Xiao. No te portes mal.- volvió al tono meloso que tanto odio.

-No lo haré. Nos vemos Kazumi.- corté inmediatamente la comunicación.

Una de las ventajas de que Kazumi no ponga atención a cosas que no se trate de compras, ropa, joyas y dinero. Es que no se da cuenta de que le miento y de que mi amigo Takeshi está de vacaciones.

Mi celular volvió a sonar en ese momento. ¿Acaso era el día de llamar a Shaoran o algo así? Me pregunté frustrado mientras contestaba sin verificar de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué?- pregunté de mala gana.

-Shaoran es Sakura.- aquella voz tan conocida y dulce para mí, sonó del otro lado del teléfono. Suspire aliviado, por lo menos esta había sido una llamada que definitivamente si quería recibir.

-Ah Sakura perdona. Es que acabo de colgar con Kazumi. Dime ¿qué pasa?- cambie rápidamente mi tono de voz por uno más alegre.

-Es que ya casi estamos listas. Y como dijiste que te llamara para que nos recogieras.- hablo un poco insegura.

-Ah si entonces ahorita voy por ustedes.

-De acuerdo. Aquí nos vemos.- la llamada se cortó y yo revise la hora.

Las 10:45 la hora perfecta como para recogerlas y llegar a la disco. Lo bueno de todo esto es que Sakura y yo conocíamos al dueño de aquel lugar por lo cual la entrada no sería ningún problema y no tendríamos que esperar largas filas.

Las ventajas de tener influencias.

Me coloqué la chaqueta negra, agarre las llaves, tanto de la casa como las del carro y salí de mi departamento.

En menos de quince minutos estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

Esta se abrió y la imagen que recibí me hizo preguntarme si íbamos a una disco o a algún centro nocturno para hombres.

Una de las gemelas, creo que era Harumi, traía puesto un vestido rojo, extremadamente corto, con un escote en v que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y unas zapatillas enormes. Un maquillaje bastante cargado para mi gusto

-Li- el tono que uso, combinada con la mirada lasciva que me dio me hizo sentir bastante incomodo.

-¿Ya están listas?- pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero su sonrisa seductora, adornada con una pintura de labios roja, me irritaba. Por Dios si se supone que soy el novio de su prima.

-Falta Sakura.- rolo los ojos, se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar.

Avance hacia la sala y la misma impresión que había tenido en la entrada se reafirmaba con los vestuarios y maquillajes de las otras dos primas de Sakura.

-Li- la otra gemela, Kaure, se levantó con emoción mientras me escaneaba con la vista, así como hizo su hermana.

Ella traía un vestido morado fuerte estraple, igual o más corto que el de su gemela, con unas aberturas en pico a la altura de la cintura, exponiendo la piel y unas zapatillas altísimas.

Le sonreí con cortesía al tiempo que sentía una penetrante mirada sobre mi persona. Giré hacia donde me sentía observado encontrándome con la gótica vestida con una falda negra de cuero y una blusa de tirantes delgados roja, pero la tela era bastante transparente.

-Buenas noches.- incline mi cabeza a modo de saludo.

Estaba parado en medio de la sala, no me sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para sentarme. Sentía la mirada acosadora de las tres encima de mí.

Rayos ¿Por qué Sakura tardaba tanto?

-Disculpen el retraso. Ya estoy lista.-anunció una voz apenada, los cuatro giramos la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la sala.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al verla. Se veía simplemente hermosa. Traía un vestido estraple azul turquesa, realzando su piel blanca, el vestido traía una franja negra debajo del busto, de ahí se pegaba totalmente al cuerpo de Sakura, mostrando sus curvas. El vestido llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la media pierna, mostrando lo torneadas y blancas que eran. Su maquillaje era ligero: sombras azul bajito, los ojos delineados con negro, un gloss en los labios que, para mi mala suerte, los hacían lucir mucho más apetecibles y un pequeño rubor que cubría sus mejillas, pero que estaba seguro que no era a causa del maquillaje. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, con una pequeña diadema negra.

Me sentía total y completamente fascinado al mirarla, simplemente no podía dejar de verla, como si me hubiera hechizado o algo por el estilo. Pero la odiosa gótica destruyo mi pequeña burbuja de fascinación con su siguiente comentario.

-Ay no. ¿Para eso te tardaste tanto? Te ves igual de fea.- las tres primas soltaron una carcajada, Sakura bajo los hombros insegura, como si su prima en lugar de hablar la hubiera golpeado. Se veía tan indefensa y hermosa, que no me resistí más y me acerque hasta ella.

-Te ves preciosa.- susurre ya a un paso de ella. Mis ojos chocaron con aquellas esmeraldas que tenia. Su mirada estaba cargada de agradecimiento y ¿felicidad? tal vez, pero tenían un brillo sorprendente que me dejo hipnotizado.

-Vámonos. Se está haciendo tarde.- una gemela habló con molestia.

-Tienes razón. Vamos.- le quite la vista a Sakura a regañadientes y me gire para verlas. Las tres primas nos miraban con fastidio.

Les indique con la mano que fueran saliendo. Cuando lo hicieron suspire y tomé la mano de Sakura. La cuál no se sobresalto ante este hecho, al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrando. Justo cuando empecé a caminar sentí un apretoncito, giré la cabeza observando a Sakura la cuál tenía la mirada en sus zapatos, pero aún así podía ver como un sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas.

-Gracias. Por defenderme.- habló muy bajito, supuse que era para evitar que sus primas escucharan.

-Te dije que te protegería ¿No?- comente con el mismo tono bajo, ella asintió.- Eso incluye comentarios desdeñosos de parte de ellas. Aparte de que en verdad te ves muy linda.- comenté esto desviando mi mirada.

Sentí como los ojos de Sakura se clavaban en mi sonrojada cara ante lo dicho. De reojo pude apreciar como una sonrisita se asomaba en su rostro.

-Gracias.- volvió a decir ella saliendo por la puerta y arrastrándome detrás.

Cuando llegamos al coche sus primas ya estaban arriba. Le abrí la puerta a Sakura y esta ingreso. Posteriormente rodee el carro y me subí.

-¿A qué lugar vamos?- pregunto Harumi ya que avanzábamos por las oscuras calles de Tomoeda. Las cuales para ser ya tarde estaban bastante repletas de personas en ese sector. Al parecer mucha gente había tenido la misma idea que nosotros.

-Vamos a una disco llamada "Dark Moon" es el local de uno de nuestros amigos así que no tendremos problemas- explicaba Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué clases de personas hay ahí?-ahora fue Kaure la que hablo.

-De toda clase. También van de muchas edades. Es un lugar bastante popular aquí en Tomoeda.- continuo Sakura hablando con ellas.

-¿Y qué tal la posición económica?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sakura fruncía el ceño.

-No lo sé Harumi.

-Hermana ¿De qué te preocupas? De todas maneras nos acostaremos con ellos.- Kaure habló de manera cínica para después soltar una risita que fue acompañada por su gemela.

Aparte de zorras, interesadas ¿Qué más les faltaba a las primas de Sakura? Aunque ahorita que lo pienso, tienen cierto parecido con Kazumi.

Nos estacionamos cerca del lugar que tenía un enorme letrero con el nombre de la disco. El ruido de la música se escuchaba hasta en la calle, se podía apreciar que el local era bastante amplio y elegante debido a la arquitectura y los acabados que tenía en su exterior. Había muchas personas en espera de entrar a tan exclusivo lugar. Para nuestra suerte nuestro amigo apareció en esos momentos para hablar con uno de los de seguridad.

-¡Hideki!- grité y alcé la mano para que me ubicara. Volví a gritar su nombre esta vez acaparando su atención.

Volteo su rostro tratando de ver a la persona que lo llamaba por su nombre, agite de nuevo mi mano y en cuestión de segundos me vio. Esbozo una gran sonrisa y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Puse a Sakura delante de mí, la tomé de los hombros de manera posesiva, ya que había notado ciertas miradas del género masculino hacia ella que no eran para nada inocentes.

La empuje poquito para que pasáramos entre el montón de personas que se aglomeraban afuera de la puerta, las cuales nos miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Detrás de mi sentía los pasos de las primas de Sakura, pero por ellas no me preocupaba la clase de miradas que despertaban, ya que estaba más que obvio la razón por la que estaban ahí, y no era precisamente pasar un rato de calidad con Sakura.

-Sakura, Shaoran. ¿Cómo están?- nos saludo Hideki cuando llegamos a la cadena.- Tenia mucho tiempo que no los veía por aquí.- hablaba fuerte debido al estruendo que se alcanzaba a colar por la puerta.

-Es que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad. Ya vez que los chicos se fueron de vacaciones.- Sakura sonrió mientras observaba al chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos miel.

-Si es cierto. Todos viajaron con sus familias ¿No es así?

-Exacto. Pero unas primas mías vinieron a visitarnos y querían salir, por eso las trajimos aquí.- Sakura se giró en busca de sus primas, la imite, pero al parecer ellas ya estaban ocupadas coqueteando con algunos. La vi rolar los ojos para después mirar de nuevo al pelinegro.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión nos presentes.- Hideki le guiño el ojo. Sakura asintió.- Bueno déjenme asignarles una de nuestras mejores mesas.

-Gracias Hideki.- hablé por primera vez y él me vio.

-Para nada Shaoran por eso somos amigos.- después de esto se giró y le ordeno a los de seguridad para que nos dejaran pasar.

Sakura llamo a sus primas para que nos siguieran dentro del local, donde la música sonaba mucho más fuerte. La disco estaba llena de gente, algunos bailaban en la pista otros en sus reservados, unos cuantos se encontraban en la barra y unas que otras parejas se besaban en los lugares más oscuros.

-Aquí esta su mesa.- anunció Hideki.

Hizo una seña a un mesero para que nos atendiera, luego de esto se retiro. Los cuatro ordenamos nuestras bebidas y nos sentamos a esperar mientras veíamos a las demás personas bailar. La mesa estaba muy bien ubicada, cerca de la pista y de la barra.

Llegaron nuestras respectivas bebidas, las primas de Sakura se las tomaron y desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, anunciando que ya tenían a su presa vista. Lo que consiguió que tanto Sakura como yo roláramos los ojos.

Definitivamente las primas de Sakura son muy parecidas a Kazumi. El recuerdo de mi novia me hizo fruncir el ceño, molestándome por semejante cosas que se le ocurre. ¿Cómo rayos piensa que le voy a pedir matrimonio? Primero muerto que hacer eso. Y luego mi madre que insiste con esa tontería para que yo no esté con Sakura, aunque nunca he logrado entender bien el verdadero motivo. Ella nunca se metió en la vida amorosa de mis hermanas, no veo porque se tenga que meter en la mía, por más heredero de la Familia Li que yo sea, no tiene derecho a inmiscuirse.

-Shaoran.- la suave voz de Sakura me hizo reaccionar, dirigí mí mirada hacia ella, que estaba sentada a mi lado. - ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó por encima del ruido de la música.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirí extrañado.

-Es que te noto molesto. Y me gustaría saber el por qué.

La mire un rato más a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban autentica preocupación. De repente la vi levantar la mano lentamente. Coloco un dedo en medio de mis cejas, ahí donde casi se tocaban debido a mi ceño fruncido. Lo acarició levemente logrando desbaratar mi mueca. Su tacto fue cálido y suave, como el roce de una pluma.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó ya que había apartado su mano.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero en ese momento alguien nos interrumpió.

-Hola Sakura.- un hombre de cabellos grises la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Yukito.- respondió con una gran sonrisa que me molesto.

¿Quién rayos era este tipo? ¿Por qué se me hacia conocido? Y pero aún ¿Por qué a Sakura se le iluminaba la mirada con solo verlo?

-¿Vienes con tus amigos?- preguntó mirando a los lados con una sonrisa amable.

-No, vine con mis primas y con Shaoran.- el tal Yukito le mando una mirada significativa a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo de inmediato.

Oh esperen ya me acuerdo quién es este tipo, es el de las pizzas que platicaba con Sakura el otro día. Mi ceño fruncido volvió a aparecer.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL **POV SAKURA **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

-Sakura ¿Bailamos?- preguntó Yukito de repente, extendiéndome la mano.

Parpadeé rápidamente para asimilar lo que había dicho, mire de reojo a Shaoran el cual tenía el seño fruncido y miraba a Yukito con enojo.

-¿Qué dices?- insistió mientras le daba una rápida mirada a Shaoran y después me guiñaba un ojo.

-De acuerdo- acepte su mano mientras me paraba.- Shaoran dentro de un momento vuelvo.- lo mire, tenía una cara de incredulidad en su rostro, me preocupe un poco pero de inmediato Yukito me jalo a la pista de baile.

Nos metimos entre la gente que estaba apretada bailando unos contra otros. Encontramos un espacio y comenzamos a bailar.

Me preocupaba un poco el hecho de haber dejado a Shaoran solo, más porque note que algo le había molestado desde hace rato, así que de vez en cuando volteaba a la mesa. Encontrándomelo primero observando a la gente bailar, después vi que me miraba así que retire mi vista inmediatamente y por último vi como el mesero le entregaba una botella y él comenzaba a bebérsela.

-Sakurita ¿Qué te sucede?- Yukito se acerco un poco para que lo pudiera escuchar.

-Nada solo estaba…- mi voz desapareció al encontrar la mesa donde nos encontrábamos totalmente vacía.

¿Dónde estaba Shaoran? Rápidamente empecé a buscarlo entre la multitud un poco desesperada por saber su paradero, pero entre tanta gente, los movimientos de estas y lo oscuro del lugar, poco podía ver.

-¿Estas buscando a Li?-Yukito interrumpió abruptamente mi búsqueda.

-¿Qué? No yo solo estaba- una mirada por parte de Yukito me hizo callar.- Si lo estaba buscando.

-¿Él es el chico de que me hablaste hace un tiempo ya no?-bajo el ritmo de sus movimientos al bailar.

-Si. ¿Soy muy obvia?- pregunté apenada, Yukito sonrió gentilmente.

-Para nada. Pero te conozco pequeña Sakura.- le sonreí, después de esto continúe con mi ardua búsqueda.

Encontrándome en el camino a mis tres primas, todas en diferentes áreas del lugar y muy bien acompañadas. Al parecer no dormirían en la casa esta noche.

Luego de unos momentos de no encontrar a Shaoran por ningún lado una idea asalto mi mente, una muy desagradable idea. ¿Qué tal si Shaoran se había ido con alguna otra chica? Bueno de él no lo creería pero ya con unas copas encima, tal vez si lo hacía y obvio ninguna chica se le iba a poder resistir. Más si hoy se veía increíblemente guapo con su pantalón negro de vestir, su camisa tinta y la chaqueta negra, adornado todo con sus cautivadores ojos ámbar y su cabello despeinado.

Sacudí la cabeza_. No Sakura no pienses eso, tal vez se fue al baño. Si eso de seguro esta en el baño. _Pensaba tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

La idea de alguna rubia de prominentes pechos, curvas exageradas y movimientos muy provocativos estando con MI Shaoran no dejaba de atemorizarme.

Pero todos mis miedo se desvanecieron cuando lo alcancé a divisar en la barra de la disco, con muchos vasos vacíos en frente de él. En ese momento estaba hablando con el batender, mientras este le servía otro vaso. Me pregunté si tendría que preocuparme por qué se excediera con las bebidas. Sacudí la cabeza, no Shaoran, nunca se ponía ebrio, por lo tanto suspire aliviada de no encontrarlo con ninguna otra y seguí disfrutando de bailar con Yukito.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola queridos lectores :D Aquí les traigo el doceavo capitulo y debo de decirles que me siento muy feliz por haber pasado ya los 100 reviews. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

Una disculpa por la tardanza pero es que estoy enferma D: llevo ya días así, por lo cual me impide avanzar con la historia :/ Pero haré lo posible por adelantar.

Acerca del capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Apenas va comenzando esto de la fiesta, ¿Ustedes que creen que pasara en la disco Dark Moon? Notese que no tengo mucha imaginación para nombres de antros jajajajaj xD Pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado

Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer, asi a los que dejan los reviews como los que no, estoy muy agradecida de que continúen leyendo.

Bueno ya me voy porque la cabeza me empieza a doler :/

Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia a: myriamc.l(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com

Nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	13. Confesiones de un borracho

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**13. Confesiones de un borracho**

Estaba bailando muy cómodamente con Yukito.

De vez en cuando este soltaba unos comentarios muy graciosos que hacían que me partiera de la risa y otros los hacía con la mera intención de hacerme sonrojar, lo cual conseguía con demasiada facilidad.

Me estaba riendo de uno de los comentarios de Yukito cuando de repente alguien me agarro de los hombros y me giró rápidamente, cortando mi risa y dejándome algo consternada. Después de esto me aferraron fuertemente de la cintura.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con los ojos ámbar de Shaoran los cuales estaban un poco rojos y vidriosos.

-¡Shaoran!- lo miré con sorpresa al tiempo que inhalaba el fuerte aroma a alcohol que provenía de su cuerpo.

-Creo que es tiempo de que baile con mi linda novia ¿No crees?- era bastante obvio que estaba tomado, debido a la manera tan pastosa al hablar y la sonrisa un tanto extraña que me dirigía.

-Shaoran, pero es que Yukito…-hice el intento de girarme pero fracase, por su fuerte agarre.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto él? Yo soy tu novio, deberías de haber bailado conmigo desde un principio, no con ese.- Shaoran frunció el ceño molesto. Me le quede viendo unos instantes, no me gustó la manera en que se había referido a mi amigo, pero lo pase por alto debido a su claro estado de ebriedad.

-¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- propuse mientras trataba de alejarme un poquito de él.

-¿Por qué? La noche apenas comienza. Y yo quiero bailar contigo.- hizo un puchero muy parecido al de un niño pequeño. No pude evitar soltar una risita que fue ahogada por el estridente sonido de la música.

-Bailaremos en otra ocasión ¿De acuerdo? Ahorita ya has tomado bastante y es mejor que te vayas a tu casa.- le hablé con calma, tratando de convencerlo para que me hiciera caso.

-Está bien, está bien.- acepto en un susurro que solo fui capaz de oír debido a la cercanía de nuestros rostros.-Pero solo si tú me acompañas.- sonrió de manera extraña otra vez.

Por la expresión que tenía comprendí que debía aceptar su petición o si no nunca saldríamos del lugar.

-Muy bien. Pero yo conduzco.- hablé con firmeza mientras el ensanchaba más su sonrisa.

Después de esto accedió a soltarme, tambaleándose en el acto. Preocupada porque se fuera a caer me aferre a uno de sus brazos, el cuál podía notar, aun por encima de la chaqueta, que estaba musculo.

_Sakura no es momento de que pienses en esas cosas_, me reproche mentalmente mientras buscaba el camino hacia la salida.

Ya afuera el sonido de la música era amortiguado por las paredes. El lugar ya estaba vacío salvo por los guardias de seguridad que resguardaban la entrada.

-¿Quiere que le ayudemos señorita?-ofreció uno de ellos con una sonrisa más amable de lo estrictamente necesario.

Iba a rechazar su petición cuando Shaoran se me adelanto.

-Oye tu no mires así a mi novia. Es MIA entendido.- amenazó girándose ligeramente hacia el sujeto.

El tipo sonrió socarronamente mientras miraba con burla a Shaoran.

-Que pena que esta preciosura tenga que cargar con semejante ebrio tan estúpido.- se mofo de él, mientras su compañero se reía de su comentario.

-¿A quién llamas estúpido, gorila imbécil?- respondió Shaoran soltándose de mi brazo y girándose para enfrentar al tipo que ya estaba unos metros atrás de nosotros.

El guardia de seguridad se acerco rápidamente con la clara intensión de golpearlo. Asustada me puse en medió de los dos.

-Discúlpelo. Como puede ver ya no está en sus cinco sentidos.-pedí mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me disculpe? Si él fue…-habló exaltado antes de que lo interrumpiera.

-Shaoran basta.-levanté una mano para detenerlo, sin querer quitarle la vista al tipo que tenía en frente.

-Está bien. Lo dejare sólo porqué me lo pides muñeca.- me dio una última mirada que me incomodo antes de regresar a su puesto en la entrada.

Suspire aliviada cuando lo vi alejarse.

-Si es mejor que huyas.- habló Shaoran muy valiente detrás de mí. Me giré para mirarlo con exasperación.

-Será mejor que no hables y nos vayamos.- puse mis manos en la cadera, él se me quedo viendo unos momentos y asintió.

Volví a tomarlo del brazo para dirigirnos hacia su carro. Le quité las llaves y lo ayude a subirse al lado del copiloto. No sin antes discutir con él porque quería manejar, pero lo convencí amenazándolo con que lo dejaría solo.

Camino a su casa, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que no me apartaba la vista, poniéndome realmente nerviosa.

-Shaoran.- carraspeé para aclarar un poco mi voz.- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-¿Necesito alguna razón? Soy tu novio después de todo.- respondió sin despegarme la vista y con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien- admití no muy convencida.

Se formo un silencio, en el cual Shaoran seguía observándome fijamente y yo me cohibía aun más por lo penetrante de su mirada. Aún cuando estuviera ebrio, eso no le quitaba la fuerza que tenían esos ojos ámbar.

-Mi bella Flor de cerezo.- susurro de una manera tan dulce, que sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Aproveche la luz roja del semáforo para mirarlo. Él me devolvió la mirada, la cual tenía un brillo un tanto especial, aunque no sabría decir si es por los efectos del alcohol.

El sonido de un claxon me hizo reaccionar, separe mi mirada de sus lagunas ámbares y seguí conduciendo.

Estaba concentrada en las calles de Tomoeda. Tratando de ignorar la mirada de mi acompañante cuando me acorde de algo que había ocurrido horas antes.

-Disculpa Shaoran pero ¿Qué fue lo que te tenia molesto hace rato? Cuando estábamos en la fila.- aclare alternando mi mirada de Shaoran a la calle.

La verdad eso me había intrigado bastante ya que no veía el motivo de su molestia.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño como si estuviera concentrado. Me mordí el labio esperando que se acordara, para saciar mi curiosidad.

-Sakurita no hagas eso que me tientas.- la sonrisa extraña apareció por tercera vez en la noche. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería. Soltó una pequeña risita.

-Por eso me encantas. Tan pura, tan inocente.-habló de manera dulce al tiempo que agarraba un mechón de mi cabello y jugaba con el, pero eso no importaba en este preciso momento.

_Shaoran había dicho que le encantaba_, pensé mientras una agradable calidez se anidaba en mi estomago. Mis mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de carmín, pero una vocecilla bastante molesta hablo dentro de mi cabeza.

No te emociones. De seguro no lo dijo de la manera en la que lo estas tomando. Puede que le "encantes" pero solo como _amiga. _

Hice un gesto con la boca. Mi voz interna tenía razón. Solté un gran suspiro.

-No contestaste.- aunque la verdad mi interés por su respuesta había disminuido un poco.

-Ah cierto. Es que me acorde de Kazumi.- saco la lengua y arrugo el rostro como si la sola mención del nombre le produjera nauseas.- De ella y de la boda.- rolo los ojos pero no le tome mucha importancia porque en mi mente se grabo una sola palabra. _Boda._

Tragué saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta. Abrí la boca para hablar pero nada salía de ella por lo que la volvía a cerrar.

-Boda dices.- logré articular después de un rato pero mi voz salió bastante estrangulada.

-Oh no no no.- contradijo con horror.- No me refiero a que me vaya a casar con ella. Prefiero morir antes de que eso suceda. Pero me habló hace rato para decirme que había encontrado el vestido de novia perfecto.- roló los ojos nuevamente. Pude respirar aliviada al escucharlo, pero aún así algo no concordaba.

-¿Y para que el vestido de novia?

-Porque cree que la amo tanto que le pediré matrimonio. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que con trabajos la soporto?- exclamó con frustración.

Me quede callada unos instantes. Sabía que era el momento perfecto de hacerle la pregunta que tanto se había negado a responderme estos meses pero a la vez me sentía mal, Shaoran no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y era como aprovecharme de él, aunque esta era una oportunidad única.

Debatí en mi interior por un rato más el que hacer. _Qué más da_, pensé por último. La curiosidad puede más.

-Entonces si con trabajos la soportas ¿Por qué estas con ella?- hice la pregunta justo cuando me estacionaba en frente del edificio de su departamento.

-Porque mi madre quiere que tenga novia para que yo no me pueda acercar a ti.- su declaración me dejo en total shock. Hubiera creído que su respuesta seria todo menos esa.

Recargue mi espalda en el asiento mientras lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y sin comprender aquello.

-Pero ¿Por qué la señora Ieran haría eso?- pregunté mas para mí misma.- Es que según yo, le agrado.- estaba consternada.

La madre de Shaoran siempre me había tratado muy bien y era un encanto conmigo.

-Claro, le agradas demasiado, por eso lo hace.- se veía realmente molesto por este hecho. Aunque lo que acababa de decir tenía menos sentido.

-No. Es que simplemente no…no entiendo.- me trababa con las palabras al tratar de comprenderlo.- Por qué…- dejé la pregunta inconclusa cuando Shaoran poso uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-Shhh…. No hables, se supone que es un secreto. Aunque creo que ahora ya no lo es.- me vio unos instantes para después soltar una risita típica de borrachos al tiempo que dejaba caer la mano.

Su risa me confundió. Entonces lo que estaba diciendo era ¿verdad o no?

Lo vi abrir la puerta del carro con la clara intención de salirse. Deje mis especulaciones sobre su revelación para más al rato, ya que estuviera sola en mi casa y en mi cama.

-Espera. Te ayudare.

Rápidamente salí del auto y lo rodee para quedar en la puerta del copiloto.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para ayudarlo a salir. Él lo acepto pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Me siento como un abuelito.- se quejo cuando estábamos en el elevador. No pude evitar soltar una risita por su ocurrencia.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de tomar tanto.- le reproche con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si mi hermosa novia estaba bailando con otro tipo que no era yo. Riéndose de las cosas que decía otro tipo que no era yo.- comenzó a hablar empujándome hasta la pared del ascensor, yo tenía los ojos abiertos por lo que estaba diciendo. La manera en que me miraba me hizo sonrojar fuertemente. Ante esto él levanto la mano y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente, justo en la parte donde de seguro estaba completamente roja.- Sonrojándose de la manera más adorable por otro tipo que no era yo.-termino en un susurro muy cerca de mi cara. Me quede petrificada, con la garganta seca y sintiendo que su reparación se mezclaba con la mía.

El sonido del elevador llegando al piso correspondiente pareció despertarnos de alguna clase de hechizo. Shaoran se retiro.

-Además.- agrego como si no acabara de acorralarme.- Camino perfectamente.- dicho esto comenzó a tambalearse.

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por mi nuca, mientras una cara de estupefacción se grababa en mi rostro.

-Creo que eso no es cierto.- me acerque a su lado para tomarlo del brazo, intentando olvidar la escena de hace unos minutos.

Caminábamos hasta su departamento, mientras Shaoran se tambaleaba un poco y se reía de cosas incoherentes. Yo también me empecé a reír mientras lo veía. Desde que lo había conocido nunca me había tocado verlo en ese estado y la verdad era un poco extraño, como muy bipolar. De repente parecía como si estuviera sobrio y al segundo siguiente comenzaba a reírse de cualquier tontería. La verdad era bastante cómico.

-Dame las llaves para abrir.- le pedí con la mano estirada, ya que habíamos llegado a la puerta.

-No. Yo voy a abrir.- y ahora era un borracho testarudo. Sus cambios de humor eran muy repentinos y muy extremistas.

-Shaoran ni siquiera puedes estar parado sin tambalearte.

-Claro que puedo. Y por eso yo abriré la puerta.- saco la llave de su bolsillo y en cuanto lo hizo esta se cayó.

-Ves.- me incliné para agarrarlas pero él me las arrebato.- Ni siquiera pudiste sacarlas de tu bolsillo.

-Shhh…Déjame que yo puedo.- suspiré con resignación mientras lo veía batallar con la cerradura.

Después de varios minutos por fin lo consiguió.

-Te dije que podía.- alegó con una sonrisa. Role los ojos al tiempo que lo sostenía porque estaba a punto de caerse.

-Sí pero años después.- cerré la puerta de una patada mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a su habitación, perecía como si cada vez estuviera más pesado.

Observe el rostro de mi amigo notando que los ojos los tenia cada vez más cerrados, supuse que tenía sueño.

Lo senté en la cama, pero él inmediatamente se dejo caer. Y cerró los ojos. Me le quede viendo. Se veía realmente guapo, hasta pudiera decirse que parecía un Ángel, lo sé suena muy trillado pero es que es cierto.

Supuse que estaría incomodo, ya que medio cuerpo lo tenía fuera de la cama. Lo tome de las pantorrillas, las cuales no pude evitar percatarme que estaban muy musculosas y trabajadas, las subí a la cama. Le quité los zapatos para que descansara. Busque en el armario, donde saque una sabana y la coloque sobre su cuerpo. Lo vi unos minutos más, suspire y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-No te vayas.- me detuvo su voz. Me giré para encontrarlo con la cabeza ligeramente levantada y sus ojos suplicantes.

-Pero Shaoran…-comencé más él me interrumpió.

-Me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo.- siguió ahora sentándose en la cama con los pies cruzados.

-Yo no dije…-me volvió a interrumpir.

-Por lo menos ¿Me podrías traer agua?-pidió con una cara tan tierna que me fue imposible negarme. Suspire y asentí.

Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina. Había estado muchas veces en aquella casa y sabía tan bien la ubicación de las cosas que rápidamente encontré una jarra de vidrio y la llene con agua, por si más entrada la noche le daba sed no tendría que caminar por ella. Agarre un vaso y me giré para encontrarme sorpresivamente con Shaoran en el umbral de la puerta. Solté un pequeño gritito.

-Me asustaste.-reclame mientras caminaba en su dirección.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que yo te llevaría el agua.- comenté confundida.

-No es necesario, yo la llevare.- regreso el Shaoran testarudo. Suspire un poco molesta. ¿Por qué me había pedido agua si él podía venir por ella? _Tranquila Sakura está borracho recuérdalo_, trataba de calmarme.

-Pero yo ya traigo la jarra. Vete al cuarto y ahorita yo llego.- comenté pacientemente.

-No, yo la llevare.- continuó testarudo mas esta vez intento tomar la jarra de mis manos, mientras yo lo evitaba, porque en el estado en el que estaba podía caerse junto con la jarra y lastimarse. En medio de todo el jaloneo, Shaoran soltó de repente la jarra logrando con esto que todo su contenido se vaciara sobre mi cuerpo.

Deje la jarra a un lado y mire mi vestido completamente empapado, la verdad era que en ese estado no podría irme a mi casa, ningún taxi aceptaría llevarme así de mojada. Levanté la vista y mire una sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran.

-Parece que no podrás irte a tu casa.- se hizo eco de mis pensamientos en un tono bastante burlón.

Entre cerré los ojos mirándolo acusadoramente. Algo me decía que él lo había planeado todo y esto me ponía en duda de si en verdad estaba borracho o no.

Después de esto se giro y trastabillo un poco. De acuerdo si estaba ebrio, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hubiera planeado.

-Ven, te prestare una camisa mía.- anunció camino a su habitación.

Suspire. Mis primas de seguro no dormirían en la casa hoy, las había visto muy entretenidas así que no se darían cuenta que yo no iba a estar ahí. Porque definitivamente hoy no dormiría en mi casa.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Era lo que esperaban? Este capítulo tiene un agradecimiento especial a todos mis amigos que en un viaje de grupo se pusieron totalmente ebrios xD y me dieron muchas ideas para este capítulo y para el que sigue. Así que Gracias a todos ellos. La verdad me divertí mucho recordando y escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado.

Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, también a los que leen, a lo que me agregan a favoritos y a los que me siguen. Ustedes me dan las fuerzas y los ánimos necesarios para seguir esta historia y actualizar lo más rápido posible. GRACIAS :D

Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, critica, pregunta o felicitación (aunque en verdad espero que sean más de esta ultima xD ) aquí en Fanfiction o a mi correo myriamc.l(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com

Nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	14. Vida o muerte

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**14. Vida o muerte.**

Lo acompañe hasta la habitación donde se sentó y con ojos adormilados comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa con dificultad. Trate de desviar mi vista hacia otro lado, no me quería ver como una mirona o algo por el estilo. Al cabo de unos minutos lo escuche soltar una maldición.

-Mi bella Flor ¿Me ayudarías a quitarme la camisa?- lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Quieres que… que… yo… te ayude a…?- tartamudeaba nerviosa dejando la pregunta inconclusa, sintiendo mi garganta repentinamente seca.

-Sí por favor. Es que no puedo.- exclamo con frustración, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados con cansancio.

Me le quede viendo un buen rato. Notando primero que, en efecto, en todo este tiempo solo había logrado desabotonar los primeros dos botones; y en segundo, que su mirada no revelaba nada más que cansancio. Así que no estaría maquinando ningún plan, como el de hace rato.

Camine de manera deliberada hasta estar frente a él. Shaoran se puso de pie, supuse que para facilitarme el hecho de ayudarlo.

Con dedos temblorosos, debido a mi estado de nerviosismo, comencé a desabrochar los botones uno a uno. El olor a alcohol que antes emanaba de su cuerpo había sido totalmente desplazado, dejando solo el embriagante aroma masculino muy propio de Shaoran que lograba nublarme los sentidos, dificultando aún más mi labor.

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas que mi mirada se centrara únicamente en los botones de la camisa, para no ver lo que esta cubría. Pero vaya que la carne es débil. Por lo cual me fue imposible no ver, mientras descubría cada parte de su torso, los pectorales bien formados, su abdomen muy bien trabajado y marcado con seis músculos que resaltaban. Casi como si quisieran que los mordiera de uno a uno.

_Sakura ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?,_ me reproche a mí misma, pero no me pueden culpar. No todos los días te encuentras desvistiendo a un adonis, que además te gusta.

Al terminar con mi labor me separe un paso de él, aún sin poder quitar la vista de su torso desnudo. Por esa razón me tomo por sorpresa cuando Shaoran me ofreció la camisa que se acababa de quitar.

-Toma. Póntela antes de que se seque el vestido y te enfermes.- asentí y tome la camisa, apenada de que me hubiera descubierto comiéndomelo con los ojos, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta porque de lo contrario hubiera fanfarroneado por el asunto.

Me quede otro rato ahí, viéndolo, me sentía como hipnotizada. Su cuerpo era una delicia para los ojos femeninos. El solo pensar que alguna otra mujer hubiera tenido el placer de verlo me daba mucho celos, pero bueno lo importante es que en ese momento yo era la única afortunada.

Decidí que era momento de marcharme cuando lo vi desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajarse el cierre sin siquiera notar mi presencia, por lo que rápidamente salí de la habitación en dirección al baño para cambiarme.

Ya adentro y habiendo normalizado mi respiración después de semejante espectáculo, me quite el vestido y lo coloque encima del tubo de la cortina de baño. Quien iba a pensar que la jarra tuviera la cantidad de agua suficiente como para mojarme tanto.

Respire profundo después de colocarme la camisa de Shaoran, llenando mis pulmones de su delicioso aroma. Doble un poco las mangas de la camisa, la abotone hasta un poco más arriba del pecho y verifique el largo; me llegaba a media pierna. Me sentía bastante desnuda pero bueno, era mejor eso a enfermarme. Antes de salir me lave la cara para quitar el rastro de maquillaje.

Asome la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, donde la luz estaba apagada y la poca luminosidad que había era gracias a una lámpara. Lo vi sentado con tan solo un pantalón holgado color gris, sus manos descansaban sobre sus piernas. Mis ojos subieron por sus fuertes brazos hasta sus hombros siguiendo por su cuello, pasando su boca, su nariz y por último sus ojos ámbar que me miraban con diversión.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces ahí?- me sonroje fuertemente al verme descubierta.

-Solo… quería pasar para darte las buenas noches.- mentí descaradamente.

-¿De qué hablas? No me quiero dormir solo.- hizo un puchero de niño pequeño.

-Shaoran no…

-Por favor, por lo menos hasta que me quede dormido.- insistió, suspire resignada y asentí.

-De acuerdo pero voltéate. No quiero que me veas porque tu camisa me queda muy corta.- comenté apenada. Shaoran esbozo una sonrisita extraña para después acostarse en la cama con la vista fija en el techo. Agradecí que se tapara con una sabana, para así poder tener mis ideas en orden.

En cuanto me asegure de que no iba a voltear, corrí en dirección a una silla que estaba del lado derecho de la habitación.

-Espero que no pienses que te dejare quedarte en ese lugar.- Shaoran me miraba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, lo que consiguió sonrojarme más.

-Te dije que no voltearas.- lo acuse, removiéndome nerviosa en la silla por su insistente mirada.

-¿No esperaras que me quede sin tan hermosa vista o sí?- no sé porque pero aunque en ocasiones el Shaoran borracho se torne muy cómico, en otras me pone más nerviosa que cuando esta sobrio. Como en esta ocasión.- Pero volviendo al tema. No voy a dejar que estés ahí. Ven, acuéstate a mi lado.- pidió palmeando el lado desocupado de la cama.

-¿Qué?- exclamé escandalizada mientras me ponía de pie sin poder creer lo que había oído. Pero la cara decidida de Shaoran no daba lugar a dudas, no era ninguna broma. Él en realidad me estaba… pidiendo que yo… bueno… pues que yo.

-Por favor Sakura. Si no lo haces, no pienso dormirme.- amenazo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama y cruzo los brazos con gesto obstinado. Rayos ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer de nuevo el Shaoran testarudo? Torcí el gesto mientras lo consideraba. Bueno podría acostarme, de todas maneras, por el rostro que se carga no resistirá ni dos minutos despierto.

-Esta bien.- accedí, él se hizo a un lado con una gran sonrisa.

Por suerte su cama era matrimonial, por lo cual no sería necesario que estuviéramos tan juntos. Pensé mientras me acostaba en la cama dándole la espalda.

En cuanto mi cabeza descanso totalmente sobre la almohada, el fuerte brazo de Shaoran me jalo hacia él. Trate de resistirme pero fue inútil, por más que estuviera ebrio Shaoran seguía siendo muy fuerte.

-¿Qué haces?- me giré para encararlo después de haber chocado contra su duro pecho. Aprovechando para separarme un poco de él.

-Así como tu duermes con ese muñeco de peluche llamado Kero. Ahora yo voy a dormir con una preciosa muñeca llamada Sakura.- sonrío con dulzura, logrando que mis mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. En parte porque supiera que todavía dormía con ese peluche, y por otra parte por su cumplido.

-¿Cómo sabes que todavía duermo con Kero? - pregunté apenada.

-Mi linda Sakura, no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que conozco de ti.-me miro con mucha ternura. ¿Desde cuándo Shaoran sabia tanto de mi? ¿Por qué? Será acaso que yo le…. No Sakura, no te hagas ilusiones, interrumpí mis pensamientos antes de que llegaran a su conclusión natural.

Me libero de su agarre momentáneamente para agarrar la sabana y cubrir mi cuerpo con ella.

- No quiero que mi muñeca se enferme.- aclaro después de verme fruncir el ceño con confusión. Me quede callada observándolo. ¿Cuándo Shaoran se había vuelto tan dulce? Creo que lo emborracharía más seguido para que se comportara así conmigo.

Los segundos pasaron y comencé a ver como sus ojos se iban cerrando. Sonreí con ternura. Parecía un niño, uno muy lindo e indefenso. Sin poder evitarlo, le retire unos cuantos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro. Ante esto él me apretó un poco más.

-¿Me das mi beso de las buenas noches?- preguntó en un susurro que rompió la apacible noche. Lo mire unos instantes antes de apoyarme en el codo con la intención de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Justo en el último segundo Shaoran se volteo, haciendo que mis labios chocaran con los suyos, provocando una clase de descarga eléctrica. Me separe inmediatamente con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Mi Sakura-la manera en que me llamo me provoco un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espalda.- Permíteme cumplir otro de mis sueños esta noche ¿Si?- estiro la mano y coloco uno de los mechones de cabello que me obstruían la vista detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Otro?- pregunté confundida, viéndolo todavía apoyada en mi codo.

-Sí. Uno de ellos era estar así contigo.- hizo una seña con los ojos, dando a entender la posición en la que estábamos: Los dos acostados y él aferrándome por la cintura.

Sus palabras me hicieron callar. ¿Lo que decía Shaoran era cierto? En el dado caso que fuera verdad ¿Desde cuándo él había deseado esto? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacer ahora?

No podía negar que besarlo era algo que yo quería desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero mi moral no me lo permitía, seria engañar doblemente a Tsubaki, aunque… si Shaoran lo quería, yo lo quería y me había confesado que no soportaba a su novia, entonces… ¿Qué nos detenía?

Y otro punto a mi favor: Shaoran estaba borracho y lo más probable era que no se acordaría de nada. Admito que eso era un poco triste, pero aun así, preferiría que todo se quedara en el anonimato, a que por eso la relación que tengo con él cambiara.

Lo mire una última vez en medio de todo mi debate interno. Su cara reflejaba expectativa.

En ese momento me acorde de algo que había dicho hace días, una regla que había establecido yo misma.

-¿Shaoran considerarías esto como algo de vida o muerte?- dejé que él tomara la decisión de lo que sea que fuera a pasar a continuación.

Primero se me quedo viendo extrañado, para después remplazarlo con entendimiento. Al parecer, dentro de su misma embriaguez, Shaoran se acordaba de nuestra clausula.

-Por supuesto que sí.- contesto con una sonrisa la cual yo correspondí.

-Entonces que no se diga más.- dicho esto cerré los ojos.

Descendí mi rostro lentamente, saboreando el momento que tanto había imaginado. Sintiendo como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban cada vez más, hasta que por fin nuestros labios se tocaron.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos, acostumbrándonos al otro, hasta que Shaoran tomo la iniciativa y atrapo mi labio inferior entre los suyos en una suave caricia. Yo hice lo propio con su labio superior.

Así empezamos una suave cadencia, casi hipnótica. Un beso pausado y dulce. Los labios de Shaoran se movían contra los míos con paciencia, saboreando el momento.

Mi imaginación nunca le había hecho justicia a este momento, a todas las sensaciones que él me hacía sentir, a la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y me atrapaba a mí también, a la dulzura del sabor de sus labios, que eran adictivos.

Me separe un momento de él sintiendo que desfallecería. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que Shaoran estaba totalmente acostado en la cama y yo me encontraba prácticamente sobre él, al parecer había estado demasiado absorta como para notarlo. Sintiendo la cara completamente roja, me aparte de su pecho y me volví a acostar en la cama de cara a él.

Shaoran se giro con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te había dicho lo adorable que te ves cuando te sonrojas?- dicho esto volvió a colocar su brazo sobre mi cintura.

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos, en los que veía como a Shaoran lo vencía el sueño cada vez más. A mí también se me cerraban los ojos debido a la agradable paz que sentía dentro de mí, como si mi cuerpo supiera que algo le faltaba y que al fin había conseguido.

Antes de quedarme dormida volví a retirar unos mechones de la frente de Shaoran, para después tocar sus labios, mismos que había besado hacia solo unos segundos.

Todo eso parecía un sueño, del cual, por cierto, no quería despertar, pero la mirada de Shaoran me indicaba que no, que era verdad. Nunca podría haber evocar en mis sueños ese brillo que tenían ahora sus preciosos ojos ámbar.

-¿Sabes Sakura?-habló Shaoran de manera adormilada.

-Dime.- deje de acariciarlo y pose mi mano sobre la almohada.

-Te quiero.- pronunció con intensidad.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho, podría sentir como se me salía, pero tenía que controlarme. No debía hacerme tantas ilusiones, pero al parecer mi corazón no hacía caso a lo que mi cerebro le mandaba.

-Yo también te quiero Shaoran. Eres mi amigo ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- pronuncie aún sabiendo que eso era mentira, no lo quería solo porque fuera mi amigo.

-Mi Querida Flor de Cerezo.- Él me miro intensamente. La mano que tenía en mi cintura la coloco en mi rostro, acunándolo, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar. Eso provoco que ciertos animales voladores se anidaran en mi estomago.-Lo mío, no solo es de amigos.- abrí los ojos ante su declaración sintiendo como una ola de calidez se posicionaba de mi pecho.

No pude decir nada, no me sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo, así que me limite a depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios en forma de respuesta.

-Que descanses. Mi pequeño Lobo.

-Nunca me habías dicho así. Pero me gusta mucho como suena en tus labios.- dicho esto me apretó aún más a su cuerpo, si acaso eso era posible. Cerró sus ojos y pronto vi como la cadencia de su respiración se hacía más profunda y pausada, señalando que se había quedado dormido.

Mucho había descubierto esa noche, muchas cosas habían sucedido. Decidí no agobiarme con eso por ahora, ya luego llegaría el tiempo del análisis. Lo único que quería hacer era observar su rostro apacible y disfrutar del momento; de encontrarme en sus brazos y de saber que a la mañana siguiente me despertaría a su lado.

Con la imagen de un Shaoran sonriendo entre sueños me quede profundamente dormida.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola A que no se esperaban tenerme por aquí tan rápido. Pero es que esta parte ya la tenía pensada desde hace dos capítulos y me broto una oleada de inspiración por lo cual no se me hacia justo teniéndolos esperando cuando ya lo había hecho.

Ahora díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿Cumplí con sus expectativas? En realidad espero que sí y que lo hayan disfrutado, así como yo disfrute de escribirlo hasta me emocione al hacerlo jajajajaja xD

Miles de gracias a todos por su reviews me hace tan feliz saber que les haya gustado el capitulo. También gracias a los que leen, me siguen y me agregan a sus favoritos. Muchas Gracias.

Bueno cualquier duda, comentario, critica o felicitación estaré esperando ansiosa por leerlos, aquí en fanfiction o a mi correo myriamc.l(arroba)hotmail(punto)com.

Nos leemos que estén bien.

**Myriam C.L**


	15. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**15. ¿Sueño o Realidad?**

La conciencia llego a mí junto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Ayer definitivamente me había pasado con las copas, pero es que ver a Sakura con aquel sujeto me provoco tanta rabia que lo único con lo que me pude descargar fue con la bebida.

Al recordar a mi novia falsa un clic sonó dentro de mi cabeza, notando en ese instante un cálido cuerpo bajo mi brazo y una respiración que chocaba contra la mía.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, que hasta este momento los había mantenido cerrados por el dolor, encontrándome con el rostro apacible de Sakura mientras dormía.

Me dedique a admirarla; su respiración era profunda y suave que al chocar con mi rostro movía unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello que me hacían cosquillas. Su rostro estaba serio pero no por eso menos hermoso con su cabello un tanto revuelto. Era la personificación perfecta de la belleza.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado despertar así con ella? Me pregunte a mi mismo todavía fascinado por lo que mis ojos veían pero la realidad cayó de golpe a mí, como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche?

Recordaba ciertas cosas pero tenía muchas lagunas mentales, básicamente mi cabeza era un total desastre y el tratar de recordar hacia que el dolor se acentuara.

Justo en ese momento sentí como la respiración de mi acompañante cambiaba. Vi como apretaba un poco los parpados para después abrirlos de a poco en poco. Yo estaba completamente quieto, a penas respiraba esperando a que Sakura despertara y me aclarara que había pasado anoche y porque dormido juntos.

Abrió los ojos completamente y parpadeo rápidamente unas cuantas veces, como si tratara de asimilar o recordar lo de anoche.

Cuando aparentemente lo hizo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, con esto entendí que no había ningún problema y me tranquilice aunque todavía me quedaba preguntarle el porque estábamos así.

-Buenos días.- exclamo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días.- le conteste también sonriendo.

Me quede unos momentos callado, observándola, esperando a que contestara a mi pregunta no formulada, que me parecía de lo más lógico que me lo aclarara pero en lugar de eso se separo de mi, se quito la sabana y salió de la cama.

No sé con qué era con lo que me imaginaba que Sakura estaría vestida, tal vez el mismo vestido de anoche o alguna pijama mía pero definitivamente NO la había imaginado con _eso._

No puedo negar que me la comí con la mirada en todo su trayecto hasta el baño de mi habitación, con apenas una de mis comidas que la cubría muy poco. Me permitía ver perfectamente sus piernas torneadas, que prometían ser suaves al tacto.

La verdad seguido me tocaba deleitarme con la imagen de las piernas de Sakura debido a la gran cantidad de faldas y vestidos que utilizaba, pero verla con nada más que una camisa era una visión bastante erótica.

Tal vez era mi día o mejor dicho mi mañana de suerte.

Esperen esa camisa ¿no es…? automáticamente dirigí la vista hacia mi atuendo notando que tan solo traía unos pantalones grises.

Casi como si le hubieran puesto _play_ a una película dentro de mi cabeza; vi a Sakura quitándome unos mechones de cabello muy cariñosamente, pero rápidamente se suplanto esa visión por una de Sakura y yo ¿Besándonos? ¿Eso era realidad o solo es una alucinación de mi retorcida mente? No sería la primera vez que me imaginara besando a Sakura aunque bajo los efectos del alcohol a los que estaba sometido anoche no podría identificar si era recuerdo o creación, pero en el dado caso de que fuera real eso quería decir que…

Como las piezas de un rompecabezas mi mente fue llegando a su propia conclusión, la cual, si me preguntan, es demasiado obvia. Los efectos del alcohol, Sakura y yo besándonos, despertando juntos, yo con solo un pantalón y ella con la camisa que yo traía ayer.

La garganta se me seco y los ojos se me abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿Podría ser que paso lo que yo creo que paso? Bueno al parecer solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.

Me senté lentamente en la cama, recargando completamente la espalda en el respaldo y descansando mis manos sobre mi regazo, dándome tiempo para armarme de valor.

Sakura salió frotándose la cara con una toalla. Tan absorto estaba que ni me había dado cuenta de que había abierto la llave para, como es su costumbre, lavarse la cara en cuanto se despierta.

Se quitó la tela blanca, descubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- esto me dio a entender que todavía tenía mi rostro de estupefacción ante mi supuesto descubrimiento.

Rápidamente cambié mi gesto a uno más sereno y me le quede viendo fijamente.

-Sakura ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- inquirí un poco inseguro.

Ella se giro y aventó la toalla dentro del baño, para después cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en el marco de la puerta con las piernas entrecruzadas.

-Si dime.

Tragué pesado. Si de por si la pregunta que le iba a hacer no era nada sencilla como para que también alterara mis nervios adaptando esa pose tan terriblemente sensual.

-Bueno quería saber si tú y yo.- aclare la garganta.- Si bueno… nosotros…ayer am…tu sabes…este hicimos… Ya sabes…- no podía hacer la pregunta, pareciera como si las palabras se quedaran atoradas en mi garganta, negándose a salir, además de que la mirada atenta y desconcertada de Sakura no me facilitaba las cosas.

Después de unos segundos me rendí y me le quede viendo, esperando que, por algún milagro, ella me entendiera; aunque al verla ahí parada, tan inocente aunque sexy sin quererlo, me hacía sentir como un estúpido al pensar y llegar a la conclusión a la que hacía unos momentos había llegado.

Ella me seguía mirando mientras mis mejillas adquirían un color carmín por el si quiera pensar eso de Sakura. En un momento de esos una chispa de entendimiento brillo en sus esmeraldas y yo me sentí aun más avergonzado. Agache la mirada apenado, viendo mis manos mientras jugaba nervioso con ellas.

-¿No te acuerdas?- al escucharla hablar levante la mirada, extrañado por el tono de voz que había utilizado. Al toparme con sus ojos, estos tenían un brillo diferente.

-No, no me acuerdo.- declare un poco inseguro.

-¿En serio? - utilizo ese mismo tono de voz íntimo que hizo que se me erizaran los bellos de los brazos.

Asentí mientras la veía apartarse del marco de la puerta con un empujoncito, dejo caer los brazos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí, contoneando las caderas, marcando cada paso con sus exquisitas piernas. Clavando sus esmeraldas sobre mí ¿Es mi imaginación o empezó a hacer más calor aquí?

-Pues que lastima, porque ayer estuviste increíble.- anunció justo cuando llego al pie de la cama, frente a mí. Aunque eso no importo demasiado cuando mi cerebro comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- deje la pregunta inconclusa, levantando las cejas inquisitivamente mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia el frente, intrigado.

-Exacto mi salvaje lobo.- esbozo una sonrisa de lado, coqueta, seductora, al tiempo que se subía a la cama y comenzaba a gatear en mi dirección. Asechándome y para decir verdad intimidándome un poco. –Las caricias, los besos, los gemidos. No me creía capaz de gritar tanto.- retrocedí todo lo que la pared me permitió, mientras ella continuaba hablando.

¿Quién rayos era ella? Sakura no era tan temeraria, pero debo de admitir que esta Sakura me gusta tanto como me asusta. Aunque mientras más cerca la tenía y mi corazón se iba acelerando, pude atisbar en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible pero que ahí estaba, como una muestra quizá de ¿Vergüenza? Por lo que habíamos hecho anoche.

Oh no esto estaba muy mal. No me mal interpreten, el acto en si no era malo, yo lo podía catalogar como maravilloso pero ¿Qué caso tenia haberlo hecho con la chica que amas sin siquiera recordarlo? Cuando me imaginaba haciendo a Sakura mía, en el dado caso de que se pudiera, era recordando cada una de sus expresiones, sus reacciones ante mis caricias y escuchándola decir mi nombre. No así, habiendo estado yo en estado de ebriedad y sin recordar si quiera si lo habíamos hecho o no.

-¿Te duele la espalda?- preguntó sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

¿En qué momento se me había subido? Qué más da, su cercanía me tenía mareado y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Excitado también, por lo que no me sentía con la capacidad de contestar, así que solo negué con la cabeza.

-Qué raro. Estoy casi segura de haberte rasguñado unas cuantas veces anoche.- comentó mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro.

Contuve la respiración mientras Sakura rozaba con sus labios desde mi mentón hasta mi oído, donde se separo unos centímetros para con un susurro sensual decir:

-Si quieres te puedo refrescar la memoria.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes para después comenzar a latir desbocado. Si esto es un sueño por favor que nadie me despierte. Nunca había imaginado que Sakura me haría semejante proposición, aunque claro si ya lo hicimos una vez ¿Por qué no una segunda? Aunque por supuesto esta sería más especial, porque yo estaría completamente consiente de todo y para mí sería la primera vez.

En eso sentí la risita de Sakura contra mi cuello, un segundo después se quito encima de mí y se sentó a un lado con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos agarrando la parte de debajo de la camiseta para taparse. Todo esto sin dejarse de reír mientras la veía extrañado.

-Lo siento Shaoran.- soltó otra risita.-Es que hubieras visto tu cara.- dicho esto soltó otra carcajada.

No entendía ¿A qué venía toda esta risa? Seguí mirándola por alrededor de otros 5 minutos hasta que por fin pareció calmarse.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- fruncí el ceño molesto de que no me incluyera en su pequeña broma y de que también hubiera interrumpido el momento.

-Ay Shaoran es que eres muy ingenuo ¿En realidad me creíste?- inquirió incrédula, acentué más mi ceño fruncido.

-Claro que si Sakura. Si yo traigo tan solo un pantalón gris, me levanto y te encuentro a mi lado con nada más que con la camisa que yo traía ayer ¿Qué es lo que crees que voy a pensar?- termine entre dientes, la verdad estaba molesto porque se hubiera burlado así de mi.

-No te enojes.- se mordió el labio angustiada, aunque bien podría ser para disimular una sonrisa.- Pero el por qué paso eso tiene su explicación y es una mucho más razonable a la que nosotros hubieras tenido sexo.- concluyo moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

Yo bufe y rolé los ojos por el hecho de que le hubiera llamado "tener sexo". Si algún día yo tenía intimidad con Sakura no sería tan solo "sexo", sería hacer el amor, aunque solo fuera por mi parte; lo sé sueno bastante cursi pero ¿Y qué?

-No te enojes ¿Si?- habló esta vez sinceramente y en sus ojos pude ver la suplica.- Déjame vestirme, después te dejo el baño para que tomes una ducha y ya que salgas yo tendré el desayuno listo ¿Te parece?- me guiño el ojo coquetamente.

¿Era mi imaginación o Sakura se encontraba un poco más feliz que de costumbre?

-No sé. –empecé dudoso.- ¿Me explicaras que paso anoche?- sentí una pequeña punzada en mi cabeza al querer recordarlo yo mismo.

-Claro. En el desayuno lo hare, no creo que sea muy cómodo charlar con la cruda a todo lo que da.- sonrió.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- esto provoco que la cabeza comenzara a dolerme más. Ella soltó una risita.

Se hinco en la cama y se me quedo viendo unos instantes, en los que yo le devolví la mirada. Parecía debatirse entre hacer algo o no. Al final se inclino sobre mí y deposito un beso justo en la comisura de mis labios.

Me quedé totalmente paralizado, mientras ella salía nuevamente de la cama. Reaccione cuando escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse.

El lugar donde Sakura me había besado continuaba haciéndome cosquillas. Esto era nuevo, porque una cosa es que yo siempre la acorralara y la provocara y otra que ahora ella lo hiciera conmigo.

De repente un miedo me asalto. ¿Sera que su cambio se debe a algo que yo dije anoche? Por favor Dios que no haya cometido ninguna indiscreción.

-Listo, puedes entrar.- anunció apenas salió del baño con su vestido del día anterior.

Asentí, ella sonrió y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. No era necesario que le enseñara el camino, puesto que ella había estado tantas veces en mi departamento, que casi se podría decir que era su segunda casa.

Sentí otra punzada en la cabeza, esta vez más fuerte, por lo que salí de la cama y llegue rápidamente el baño. Abrí la llave y me quité los pantalones. No espere a que el agua se calentara para meterme puesto que la cruda se me bajaría más rápido si estaba fría.

Cuando mi cuerpo entro en contacto con el agua helada, la piel se me puso de gallina pero pude sentir como el dolor de cabeza disminuía rápidamente. Mis extremidades comenzaron a relajarse cuando el agua se calentó, lo que me permitió disfrutar más de mi baño y prepararme psicológicamente para escuchar todas las, que seguramente serian, tonterías que había hecho.

Suspire y cerré la llave. Agarre una toalla, me la amarre a la cintura y salí, no sin antes verificar que el cuarto estuviera solo.

A continuación me vestí rápidamente impulsado por la curiosidad y a la vez remordimiento de lo ocurrido. Opte por un pantalón negro y una playera en cuello v blanca. Me sequé un poco el cabello, sin importarme cuan despeinado podría estar, puesto que era un caso perdido, y camine hacia la cocina con pasos silenciosos.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta me encontré a Sakura preparando lo que parecían ser chilaquiles, cantaba a todo pulmón la canción de Tu de Shakira, mientras sostenía en la mano una espátula simulando un micrófono.

Esta se parecía mucho a la vez en que entre a su casa y me golpeo con una cazuela. Solté una pequeña risita ante el recuerdo.

De inmediato Sakura se giro y se me quedo viendo con horror, como si la hubiera atrapado cometiendo un crimen.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- inquirió mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de un adorable carmín.

-Desde que dijiste que me regalarías tu cintura y tus labios para cuando yo los quiera besar.- comenté seductoramente mientras me le acercaba con una sonrisita divertida

-Que gracioso.- me sacó la lengua de manera infantil.- Siéntate ahorita te sirvo.- señalo con la espátula la mesa

-No es necesario. Yo lo puedo hacer.- hice el ademan para servirme pero ella me golpeo la mano con la espátula.

-Que te sientes yo lo hago.- habló de manera autoritaria. Me le quede viendo mientras me sobaba el dorso de la mano.

-Está bien. He aprendido que cuando estás en la cocina eres peligrosa.- solté una pequeña risita y ella volvió a sacarme la lengua.

Me senté en la mesa, antes de que se le ocurriera golpearme con alguna otra cosa. Minutos después se giro con una enorme sonrisa y un plato en sus manos.

-Ten.- lo deposito en frente de mí. Se veía y olía delicioso, aunque note que tenía muchísimas rajas de chiles. Al parecer notó mi desconcierto por lo que aclaro.- Mi papá siempre le hace chilaquiles muy enchilosos a mi hermano después de una noche de fiesta, porque asegura que el chile lo hace sudar tanto que le quita la cruda.- dicho esto sonrió y se giro para después depositar una jarra de jugo de naranja junto a un vaso ya servido.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?- inquirí al verla sentarse sin nada en frente. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ya desayune yogurth con frutas.-levanté una ceja inquisitiva.- Es que no tenía mucha hambre.- aclaro, me le quede viendo fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? Normalmente tú desayunas muy bien.

-Ya te dije no tengo hambre.- la mire por otro largo rato.

-Acaso dije algo anoche que hace que te comportes diferente.- inquirí, no muy seguro de si hacer la pregunta era correcto o no.

Vi como sus ojos se abrían y un brillo especial aparecía, seguido de un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus mejillas.

-Come y después y te digo.- ordenó con la vista clavada en la mesa.

Decidí no insistir más y comencé a desayunar. A los pocos minutos yo ya me encontraba sudando a chorros y aspirando por la boca tratando de disminuir el ardor que sentía a causa del chile.

-Sakura ¿No crees que exageraste?-le tome otro sorbo al jugo acabándome el tercer vaso. Ella me sirvió más para después contestar:

-No, el punto de esto es que sudes mucho. Así que no te quejes y sigue comiendo.- recargo el codo del brazo derecho sobre la mesa para después recargar el rostro en su mano y mirarme atentamente.

-No me mires mientras como. No me gusta.- me metí otro bocado. Ella rolo los ojos.

-Por favor Shaoran he visto más cosas de ti que…-se callo al instante, sonrojándose un poco. Levanté una ceja y trague el bocado.

-Sakura no te habrás aprovechado de mi ¿O sí? Porque el hecho de que tu y yo no hiciéramos nada, no quiere decir que tu no me hayas hecho algo a mi.- sonreí de manera burlona mientras se sonrojaba aun más y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No como crees que yo…

-Con razón solo traía unos pantalones al levantarme- la interrumpí, agarrándome el mentón con una mano de manera pensativa.-Sabrá Dios que cosas pervertidas me habrás hecho anoche y yo tan indefenso no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.- hablé de manera melodramática, molestándola y a la vez vengándome un poquito por lo de hace rato.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Mejor cállate y come.- ordenó desviando la vista. Solté una risita y la obedecí.

Termine con mi plato y el sexto vaso de jugo, me levanté, con ambos en la mano y los deposite en el fregadero.

-Bien, ahora sí. Cuéntame lo que paso.- me senté en la silla que estaba en frente de ella.

Sakura volteo a mirarme pero continuaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta.

-¿Para qué? Si según tú me aproveche de ti anoche.

-Oh vamos mi linda Flor, tan solo era una broma.- hable suplicante.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Habrá sido por algo que dije? Entonces me di cuenta de cómo la había llamado y de que en este momento no estábamos fingiendo ser novios. Ahí fue cuando empecé a sentir calor en mis mejillas.

-Este yo… Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. No me molesta que me digas así.- esbozo una sonrisa que, acompañado con el rubor de sus mejillas, la hacía lucir encantadora.

¿Para qué negar que me le quede viendo como un bobo? Sakura se aclaró la garganta haciéndome reaccionar, supuse que la estaba incomodando con mi escrutinio.

-Bueno ¿Desde dónde quieres que empiece?

-Desde que salimos de la disco por favor.- recargue mi rostro en mi mano, adoptando la posición que ella tenía hace unos instantes. La escuche soltar un suspiro.

-La verdad me costó trabajo convencerte de salir, aunque ahorita que lo recuerdo.- entrecerró los ojos mirándome acusadoramente.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se levantó de la silla y me soltó un manazo en el brazo.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- la mire contrariado.

-Por menospreciar a Yukito y separarme de él de manera muy poco cortes. No si quiera me dejaste despedirme.- infló los cachetes molesta en un gesto muy adorable, pero eso no evito que los celos hicieran mella dentro de mí.

-Es quiere decir que prefieres a ese sobre mi.- esto ocasionó que recibiera otro manazo por su parte.

-No seas tonto Shaoran. No es que lo prefiera. Es que es mi amigo y no me gusta que le digas así.- finalizo volviéndose a sentar.

-Entonces… ¿Me prefieres a mí?- sonreí de manera coqueta. Sakura roló los ojos.

-En fin, cuando salimos de la disco comenzaste a gritarle de cosas al de seguridad y casi consigues que te golpeara.- exclamó horrorizada, supuse que de imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Y por qué me pelie con él?- normalmente yo no era una persona violenta y mucho menos si no hay una muy buena razón de por medio.

Sakura torció la boca.

-Digamos que él me dijo unas cosas primero pero claro sin el afán de ofenderme.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos te dijo el imbécil ese? Ahorita mismo averiguo donde vive.- golpee la mesa con las dos manos y me puse de pie, mas una risita me distrajo.

-¿De qué te ríes? El hecho de que un tipo te grite de cosas no me parece gracioso.- fruncí el ceño molesto.

-Es que tienes las mismas reacciones que cuando estas ebrio Shaoran.- desvié la mirada y me volví a sentar.

-Continua.

Soltó una pequeña risita y prosiguió.

-Cuando llegamos al auto te tuve que amenazar para que me dejaras de conducir. Eres un ebrio muy obstinado aunque de nuevo eso es algo que igualmente haces sobrio aunque con menos intensidad.- hizo una pausa en la que le sonreí y le indique con la mano que continuara.- Después de eso llegamos al departamento, te ayude a llegar a tu habitación y cuando te dije que me marcharía insististe para que me quedara y como no accedí me pediste una jarra de agua.- todo esto lo conto con la mirada en el cielo pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba omitiendo ciertas partes.- Entonces vine a la cocina y te iba a llevar la jarra pero apareciste diciéndome que tú la llevarías y tratando de quitármela de las manos. En ese estira y afloja la soltaste logrando que me mojara todo el vestido.- lo ultimo lo dijo molesta y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me mires así estaba ebrio ¿no?- levante las manos y le enseñe las palmas en señal de falta de culpabilidad. Sakura me siguió mirando de la misma manera, desconfiando de mi inocencia.

-Total nos fuimos a tu habitación donde me prestaste tu camisa, me fui al baño y me cambie. Cuando me asome para darte las buenas noches insististe para que me quedara a dormir contigo o si no, no te ibas a dormir. La verdad parecías un niño.- sonrió con ternura provocándome un vuelco en el estomago.- Y así es como terminamos juntos. Fin de la historia.- se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Eso es todo?- cuestione incrédulo. Sakura se limito a asentir.- ¿Estás segura?- comencé a presionar pero es que estaba seguro de que algo no me estaba contando.

Llámenlo sexto sentido de borracho o como quieran.

-Claro Shaoran ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?- ¿Esa no era una pregunta común de alguien que miente?

-Está bien pero hay algo que recuerdo.- me miro más atentamente.- Algo entre tú y yo.- comente dudoso ya que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que hubiera sido cierto. Sakura se tenso.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-inquirió un poco nerviosa. Guarde silencio considerando si decirle o no.

El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar provocando un respingo por parte de los dos y un suspiro de ¿alivio? Por parte de Sakura.

-¿Hola? Ah Harumi- solo por esta vez pude notar que a Sakura le daba gusto que su prima hubiera interrumpido.- ¿Qué paso?- se detuvo unos momentos a escuchar.- ¿Qué ustedes qué?... ¿Por qué no me esperaron?... De todas maneras no era razón para que la quebraran.- Exclamó exaltada.- No ya voy para allá.- se agarro el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y con el pulgar.- ¿Pero qué?... Si, aquí estoy… Claro que estoy vestida… ¿Pues qué creen que estoy haciendo?... ¿Cómo se les ocurre?- inquirió repentinamente roja como un tomate.- Ay ya déjenme. En un momento estoy ahí. Adiós.-cortó la comunicación totalmente sulfurada.

-¿Qué paso?- al parecer esa simple pregunta mía hizo que todo empeorara puesto que la cara se le puso aún más roja, si es que acaso eso era posible.

-Nada grave. Mis primas hicieron de las suyas y ya me tengo que ir.- se puso de pie. La imite.

-Te acompaño.- caminé hasta el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con la vista de Sakura fija en mi, desde su puesto en el comedor.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió un poco dudosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Soy tu novio después de todo ¿no?- sonreí de manera coqueta.

Sakura pareció quedar convencida con mi respuesta tan simple. Salimos del departamento, no sin antes tomar las llaves de mi coche, cosa que hizo Sakura puesto que yo ni recordaba haber llegado a mi edificio.

Nos subimos al coche, le puse marcha con dirección a la casa de Sakura, aún con la sensación de que ella me había ocultado algo y con un fuerte presentimiento de que mi ilusión no había sido nada más que un hecho de la noche pasada. Y de que Sakura y yo, si nos habíamos besado.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola, mil disculpas por atrasarme pero es que he atravesado por ciertos problemas familiares, aparte de que la semana de mi cumple me la pase de fiesta en fiesta y para rematar ya entre a clases, como seguro muchos de ustedes ya hicieron u.u Pero en fin, espero compensarlos porque este capítulo está más largo que los otros, y espero cada vez aumentarle más y más paginas.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. Me encanta saber que les esta gustando la historia ^^

Bueno me despido porque ya es tarde y mañana me levantare temprano t.t Que estén bien. Nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	16. De primas a primas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**16. De primas a primas**

Observaba a la gente pasar de un lado a otro mientras trataba de localizar a la persona a la que había venido a buscar, esto lo hacia cargando un paquete de hamburguesa big Mac sin verdura, mucha mostaza, poca crema y apenas dos gotas de cátsup. Lo se mi prima tiene gustos bastante raros.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, ya habían pasado tres días desde que mis primas me habían hablado para decirme que habían quebrado la ventana de mi casa para entrar porque no tenían llave; como si no me hubieran podido llamar antes de romperla.

Solté un bufido molesta, cosa que no paso desapercibida para mi acompañante, ganándome una mirada suspicaz por su parte. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi búsqueda.

Debo de admitir que mis primas me libraron de contarle absolutamente todo a Shaoran con la llamada que me hicieron, porque estoy segura de que hubiera conseguido sacarme toda la sopa si hubiera insistido. Aunque hay algo que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que Shaoran recordaba? Le rogaba al cielo que fuera cualquier cosa menos el beso.

Estoy consiente que el beso era lo que menos debería de preocuparme, ya que Shaoran me revelo muchas cosas ese día lo suficientemente importantes como para romperme le cabeza buscando su significado, con lo cual no conseguiría absolutamente nada, claro aparte de unas buenas desveladas y un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, porque el único que sabe absolutamente todo es él, por lo que considero que es mejor esperar a que se volviera a emborrachar o bien a que estuviera listo para decírmelo sobrio.

En medio de mis cavilaciones un enorme sombrero capto mi atención, seguido por un vestido bastante llamativo que dejaba al descubierto una piel tersa y pálida. Me acerque segura de que aquella cabellera negra-azulada y larga hasta la cintura no le podría pertenecer a otra que no fuera mi prima.

-Hola Tomoyo.- la saludé con una sonrisa sincera, al estar frente a ella. Me devolvió la sonrisa para después quitarse las gafas negras dejando a la vista unos impactantes ojos amatistas.

-Sakurita. Creo que haz crecido un poco.- negué con la cabeza.

-Para nada sigo igual.- recordé el paquete que estaba en mi mano y lo extendí en su dirección.- Toma aquí esta tu hamburguesa. Descuida la pedí tal y como te gusta. Sé que cuando bajas del avión comes puesto que la comida que dan en el camino no es de tu agrado.- Tomoyo miro mi mano y luego me vio a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias. Pero soy vegetariana.- abrí la boca en una clara señal de estupefacción.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace una semana y media. ¿No te lo dijeron las gemelas?- volví a negar con la cabeza.- Ni modo si quieres cómetela o tírala, como prefieras.- se coloco las gafas nuevamente dándome la espalda y comenzó a mirar alrededor como inspeccionando la zona.

Baje el brazo con el paquete en mi mano. Esas gemelas… pensé con fastidio. ¿Qué les costaba decirme? Ahora entendía sus risitas cuando les comente que iría a comprar la hamburguesa.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago con esto? No tengo hambre pero tampoco quiero tirarlo, torcí el gesto.

-Pero Diooos Mioooo ¿Quién es ese adonis?- mire a Tomoyo que se había bajado las gafas para apreciar mejor a quien quiera que estuviera viendo.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con Shaoran, quien venia caminando en nuestra dirección con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura.- alzó el brazo y lo agito para que lo viera. Ja como si no lo estuviera haciendo ya.

-¿Lo conoces?- susurro Tomoyo a mi lado, me limite a asentir con Shaoran a unos pasos de nosotras.

Cuando llego me abrazo unos segundos para después alejarme y tomarme de los hombros.

-Que bueno que estas bien. Pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido cuando no te vi a mi lado.-hablo con tono preocupado, por un momento creí que esa preocupación era real, hasta que entendí que estaba fingiendo ser mi novio.

-Lo lamento.- hable bajito mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndome regañada por mi padre.

-Esta bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- me dio un beso en la frente que me causo cosquillas.

Pareció como si de repente se acordara que había alguien más por lo que me rodeo con un brazo y nos dejo de cara a ella.

-Hola. Tú debes ser la prima de Sakura. Mucho gusto soy Li Shaoran, su novio.- no sabia porque pero un extraño estremecimiento se apoderaba de mi cada vez que Shaoran decía que era mi novio o bien, cuando yo lo hacia.

Mi novio extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela a una muy sorprendida Tomoyo, pero que se recupero de inmediato para comenzar a analizarlo. Dio una vuelta alrededor de nosotros, muy lentamente, con ojo critico. Esto me puso bastante nerviosa. Mi prima siempre había sido muy observadora y perceptiva, por lo que temía que se diera cuenta de nuestra farsa.

-Tomoyo Daidouji. El gusto es mío.- estrecho su mano unos segundos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje Tomoyo?

-Largo y cansado, el niño que estaba atrás de mi no dejaba de hablar.- rolo los ojos y se hecho el cabello para atrás de manera muy refinada.

Así era mi prima, bastante extravagante pero a la vez tenía un toque de elegancia y misterio que la hacían parecer una princesa que ocultaba algo.

-¿Y tus maletas?- normalmente ella era la que mas maletas traía de las 4, pero de esas, en dos traía ropa diseñada por ella para que yo me las probara, decía que era tarea para el verano, por que era lo que estudiaba aparte de ser una de sus pasiones.

-Ah esta vez solo traje esta maleta.- palmeo una maleta café con lunares rosa, era bastante bonita pero eso no fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Solo?- me atragante al preguntar, en esa maleta fácilmente podría caber lo de tres maletas grandes.

-Si. Es que esta vez solo me quedare esta semana.- de inmediato baje la cabeza triste, Tomoyo de verdad me caía bien, lo único bueno es que las 4 se irían el mismo día, pero aun así me pesaba.- Oh Sakura no te preocupes, en esa maleta traigo más para que te midas que de la ropa que traigo para mi.- los ojos le brillaron. Aparentemente había malinterpretado mi tristeza con el hecho de la ropa.

-¿Para que te midas?- preguntó Shaoran confundido.

-¿Acaso Sakura no te lo dijo? Es modelo profesional.- continuo con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Tomoyo! - le reclame.

-De acuerdo.- roló los ojos.- Estudio diseño de ropa y cuando me dejan tarea me la traigo para que Sakura sea mi modelo.- movió la mano restándole importancia.

-¿Ah si?- Shaoran se giro a verme de una manera que me intimido por completo y me provoco un sonrojo.

-Chicos mejor vamos a comer.- propuse tratando de desviar su atención.

-Ah no, no cambies de tema. No sabia que mi hermosa novia fuera modelo.- no sé que me ponía más nerviosa si el hecho de que Shaoran lo supiera o de que me hubiera hecho un cumplido, aunque debo de admitir que últimamente lo hacia mas seguido.-Daidouji me harías el favor de contarme.- Shaoran sonrió mirando a Tomoyo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Con gusto. Pero preferiría comer primero.

-¿Sakura no te ha entregado la hamburguesa?- ahora me miraba a mi, fruncí el ceño al recordar el paquete.

-Al parecer Tomoyo es vegetariana y las gemelas, que ya lo sabían, no se les ocurrió decirme.- inflé los cachetes molesta.

Shaoran sonrió dulcemente y me pellizcó una mejilla.

-Te ves adorable cuando te enojas.- el sonrojo se volvió a apoderar de mi rostro. No se si Shaoran lo decía de verdad o era un gran actor. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera la primera.

Para evitar el contacto con sus ámbares, que me descontrolaban, desvié la vista. Al hacerlo me encontré con unas amatistas que miraban la escena muy atentamente. Esto me recordó que tenía que tener más cuidado con mi prima en la forma en que actuaba con mi "novio". Y que tenía que comentárselo a Shaoran.

-Entonces ¿Les parece si vamos a un restaurante vegetariano que esta por aquí cerca?- intervine para que mi prima dejara de vernos de esa manera. Lo cual pareció funcionar muy bien porque inmediatamente asintió.

-Me parece perfecto y aprovechamos la ausencia de mis otras primas para poder contarle a Shaoran con detalle toda clase de ropa que te has medido.- me alarme ante su comentario.

-¿Toda clase?- me volví a atragantar. Ella asintió enérgicamente y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

La razón por la que nunca le había dicho a mi amigo lo de Tomoyo, no era solo porque sus vestidos eran igual o más extravagantes que ella, si no porque en ocasiones eran demasiado reveladores y bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah si, eróticos.

-Bueno no perdamos tiempo.- habló una muy entusiasmada Tomoyo, sacando la palanca de la maleta. Por suerte era de llantitas, si no de otra manera nunca la hubiera podido cargar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Se ve bastante pesada.- ofreció Shaoran dándome una pequeña punzada de celos, lo se es patético que los sienta, pero es algo que yo no controlo.

-No gracias, yo puedo sola.-rechazo el gesto de manera amable y se volvió a colocar las gafas.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos.- mi novio se giro para sonreírme y me tomo de la mano.

Shaoran encabezo el camino hacia el auto, donde nos abrió la puerta a ambas y arranco en dirección al restaurante.

Durante toda la comida Tomoyo se la paso contándole a Shaoran cosas vergonzosas que había hecho cuando era una niña y en mis primeros años de adolescente, cosas que preferiría nunca en la vida se hubiera enterado. Por algo no se lo había dicho en todos estos años de amistad y llega mi prima contándolo todo.

Yo sé que no lo hace con el afán de molestarme o bueno por lo menos no es la razón principal. Es que desde que estamos pequeñas ha tenido una clase de obsesión conmigo, tal vez sea algo hereditario, ya que mi tía era así con mi mamá, y la verdad es que no me molesta, o bueno no la mayoría del tiempo, hay sus ocasiones como por ejemplo esta, en la que si preferiría que me tratara mal o me ignorara.

Cuando nos sirvieron la comida Tomoyo, como mis otras primas, había preguntado como habíamos terminado juntos. Shaoran relato su parte de la historia y yo la mía, la que se supone que es inventada. Todo esto lo hicimos bajo la atenta mirada de Tomoyo, que en ningún momento perdió de vista a Shaoran. No malinterpreten no lo mira de manera lasciva, como Akame y las gemelas, si no más bien lo hace analizándolo sobre todo cuando se me acerca o me habla. Definitivamente tengo que advertirle a Shaoran de que tengamos más cuidado.

-¿Y ahora a donde quieres ir? – me gire en el asiento para poder ver a Tomoyo que venia en la parte trasera del auto.

Ella pareció meditar su respuesta antes de decir:

-Quiero ir a una tiende de electrónicos.

-Claro hay una a unas cuadras de aquí. Si sabes donde es ¿Verdad Shaoran?- asintió como respuesta, le sonreí a mi prima y mire hacia el frente.

- Espérenme aquí.- pidió mi prima para después meterse rápidamente a la tienda.

Verifique que se hubiera perdido en el local para hablar con Shaoran del asunto de Tomoyo.

-Oye Shaoran.-lo llame al tiempo que me giraba.

-Si dime.

La visión que tuve al estar completamente de frente me dejo sin aliento.

Shaoran estaba ligeramente recargado sobre su auto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa relajada, sumando su cabello que se movía rebeldemente con el viento, le daban una apariencia tan sexy que lo único que se me ocurría era echármele encima y comérmelo.

_¿Sakura que clase de pensamientos son esos? _Mi molesta conciencia hablaba.

_Déjame en paz, el hombre esta hecho un bombón y yo tengo mis hormonas. _

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos. Shaoran me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada.

-Quería comentarte algo sobre Tomoyo.- di un paso inseguro en su dirección.

-¿De que se trata?- cuestiono colocando sus brazos a los costados.

-Lo que sucede es que ella es bastante observadora y he notado que…- me quedé callada al ver como me ignoraba y dirigía la vista hacia un punto que estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Qué ves?- comencé a girarme para seguir la dirección de su mirada pero antes de que lo consiguiera, sus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas, sobresaltándome y acelerándome el ritmo del corazón a mil latidos por segundo.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirí al tiempo que él me arrastraba en su dirección hasta que quedamos casi pegados el uno del otro, solo nos separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

-Coloca tus manos sobre mi cuello.- ordeno en un susurro. Uy esa era una orden difícil de desobedecer pero ¿Por qué el cambio?

-¿Qué sucede?- se me hacia muy raro este comportamiento de él, puesto que nadie nos miraba.

Ante mi pregunta escuche como la mandíbula de Shaoran se cerraba con un solo movimiento.

-¿Por qué no lo haces y ya? ¿Acaso necesitas una muy buena excusa? ¿Es un sacrificio para ti?- el tono de Shaoran irritado pero con un trasfondo un tanto dolido que trataba de ocultar, me conmovió.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- casi instintivamente puse mis brazos sobre su cuello, me acomode mejor entre sus piernas abiertas para poder estar más cerca y deje su rostro aturdiéndome a unos centímetros.

Lo sé, una posición bastante comprometedora, cómoda y, sobre todo, tentativa, porque si algo me había quedado de aquel día en su departamento, eran unas inmensas ganas de volver a besarlo, pero para mi suerte o desgracia tenía mucho autocontrol.

Al parecer había sorprendido a Shaoran con mi repentino acercamiento. Se encontraba completamente quieto y sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor. Esperen ¿Shaoran ruborizado? Que adorable.

_Sakura no es momento que pienses en eso_, esta vez le daba la razón a mi conciencia, definitivamente me preocupaba el hecho de que Shaoran pensara que estar cerca de él era un sacrificio para mi. ¿De donde había sacado tal idea?

-¿Y bien?- insistí.

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir de tu prima?- muy bien esto es un cambio muy drástico de tema pero supongo que no era el momento para que me lo dijera. Suspire un poco frustrada, nunca me decía nada y siempre me dejaba a medias.

-Te decía que mi prima es muy observadora y que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando estemos cerca de ella. Ya sabes, comportarnos más como novios a su alrededor.- ante mi último comentario Shaoran soltó un bufido.

-En ese aspecto no hay problema de mi parte, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de la otra parte.- fruncí el ceño.

-¿A qué viene eso Shaoran Li?- me separe un poco de él para observarlo mejor. Él rolo los ojos.

-Luego. Tu prima se acerca.- dijo dando un pequeño vistazo atrás de mi.

-De acuerdo, pero esta vez no te vas a escapar ¿me entiendes? Me debes muchas explicaciones Li.- él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Las únicas veces que yo usaba su apellido para llamarlo era cuando me enojaba. Y la verdad es que estaba bastante molesta. ¿Por qué el siempre terminaba las conversaciones cuando quería? Yo siempre le respondía a todo lo que el me preguntaba, a él nada más no le parecía que mi pregunta fuera la adecuada, se quedaba callado y posponía la respuesta para otro momento, momento que nunca llegaba.

-Listo-apareció Tomoyo con una bolsa del establecimiento en la mano.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- nos miro alternativamente.

-Para nada.- me separe de Shaoran y sonreí. -¿Qué compraste?- mire atentamente la bolsa que sostenía mientras de reojo observaba como Shaoran se recomponía de su aparente shock.

-Un cargador para la cámara. El mío lo deje en casa y no me puedo permitir pasar una semana completa sin grabarte.- de nuevo sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa o ya nos vamos a la casa?- volvió a meditar su respuesta.

-Me gustaría dar una vuelta pero estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué horas son?

-Las 8:30.- contesto un Shaoran a mi lado ya recuperado.

-¿En serio? El tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte o bien cuando hablamos de Sakura.- sonrió soñadoramente.

-Mejor vámonos.- interrumpí antes de que el tema de la conversación se centrara de nuevo en mi.

Los dos soltaron una risita. Nos subimos al auto y en menos de lo que pensé habíamos llegado a la casa. Shaoran nos abrió la puerta del carro y nos acompaño hasta el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-¿No vas a entrar?- contrariada, lo mire.

-No, tengo unas cosas que hacer- fruncí el ceño, eso no era cierto, lo conocía perfectamente como para notarlo.

-Bueno en ese caso. Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Espero verte de nuevo Li.- mi prima le sonrió, sonrisa que fue devuelta por él.

-Yo también la pase muy bien Daidouji.- ¿Es normal sentir celos por cosas tan insignificantes? Creo que no.

-Cierto, luego te paso los videos de Sakura que te prometí.- Tomoyo lo miro de manera misteriosa al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Oh oh, yo conocía esa mirada, era la misma que me había ocasionado muchos problemas cuando éramos unas niñas y creo que eso no cambiara ahorita que estamos más grandes.

-Te lo agradecería.- me les quede viendo aterrada ¿Qué clase de video seria?

-Bueno los dejo para que se despidan- nos guiño el ojo y desapareció por la puerta con su enorme maleta detrás de ella, a los minutos se escucho un escándalo.

¿Me trajiste la mayonesa dietética que te pedí? ¿Y el conjunto que te encargue? Preguntas como esas llenaban la sala. Esto era muy diferente a lo que ocurría en el exterior, donde Shaoran y yo permanecíamos en silencio.

-No tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?- rompí el silencio.

-No, pero mientras menos tiempo este bajo la mirada lasciva de tus primas, es mejor.- torció el gesto. Solté una risita.

-Tienes razón. Aunque con Tomoyo te llevaste bien ¿verdad?- les juro que pregunté solo por curiosidad no tenía nada que ver que me diera celos el hecho de que la tratara tan bien y platicaran tan amenamente cuando a mí siempre me ha insultado, en broma si quieren, pero de todas maneras son insultos.

Ahora fue el turno de Shaoran para reírse. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, inmediatamente le correspondí el abrazo, inundándome con su aroma tan peculiar.

-No te pongas celosa ¿Si?- susurro en mi oído.- La única razón por la que me llevo bien con Daidouji es porque de tus primas es la que no te insulta. Al contrario diría que te aprecia mucho. Eso es todo.- respire con tranquilidad, la verdad ese hecho si me había preocupado un poco.

Separe mi cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, pero sin soltarlo.

-Shaoran aun cuando te vayas hoy, mañana tenemos que hablar. Hay muchas cosas que me tienes que aclarar.- hablé seriamente, el torció el gesto unos segundos para después asentir resignado.

-¿A qué hora?- esboce una gran sonrisa al ver que por fin se decidía a hablar claramente conmigo.

-Yo te aviso al rato. No sé que se les vaya a ocurrir a estas locas.- refiriéndome a mis primas. Shaoran soltó otra risita.

-De acuerdo. Que descanses, mi linda flor.- me sorprendí al escuchar cómo me llamo. Lo sé, seguido lo hace, pero solo cuando hay más personas presentes, nunca cuando estamos solos, bueno a excepción de cuando estaba ebrio.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para recuperarme de la impresión cuando se inclino sobre mí y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Me sonrió una vez más para soltarme, subir a su coche y desaparecer a toda velocidad.

Me quede viendo como una tonta por donde se había ido, sentía un hormigueo donde antes habían estado sus labios. Suspire con satisfacción, el día de mañana entendería muchas cosas, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Sakura ya tenemos hambre.- gritaron las gemelas desde dentro de la casa. Solté una maldición por lo bajo.

-Ya voy.

Agh ya hasta parezco cenicienta o bueno Sakuracienta, aunque Cenicienta no tenía unas primas tan zorras como ellas, aparte los ratones y las aves la ayudaban en sus deberes y a mí me toca hacerlos sola. Me reí de las tonterías que estaba pensando y entre a mi casa.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola, llevaba bastante tiempo sin actualizar pero he estado bastante ocupada con asuntos de la escuela :/ Pero aquí esta otro capítulo más que espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado.

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en serio me hacen muy feliz :D**

Bueno ando con prisas porque ya es tarde y mañana tengo escuela D: En fin espero que estén de lo mejor, cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia o felicitación aquí en fan fic o a mi correo: myriamc.l (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

Nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	17. Sakuracienta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**17. Sakuracienta**

Tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que estaba sola en mi habitación, a no ser que se me hubiera olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta. No, que yo recuerde si se lo puse. ¿Entonces por qué la sensación? En el dado caso de que fueran mis primas ya me hubieran despertado de manera escandalosa para molestarme. En ese caso ¿Quién…? Esperen y si no era un quien si no un qué, y si era un fa… un fanta… un fantasma.

Despavorida abrí los ojos y me levante, ocasionando que me golpeara con algo, cerrando los ojos nuevamente por el dolor.

-Auch.- no tenía nada encima de mi cama con lo cual me pudiera haber pegado.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una lente de cámara que estaba fija en mí, con un foquito rojo prendido, indicando que estaba grabando.

-¡Tomoyo!- me sobé la frente por el golpe, mientras miraba reprochadoramente a mi prima, quien sonreía, posando una mano en la mejilla.

-Te veías divina dormida Sakurita.

-¿Cómo rayos entraste a mi habitación?

-Eso no importa. Déjame decirte que te ves adorable al sobarte la cabeza recién levantada.- comenzó a grabarme desde todos los ángulos posibles, incomodándome.

-Tomoyo detente por favor. No estoy en condiciones.- me tape con la sabana al recordar que la pijama que traía era muy escotada.

-Tú siempre estás en condiciones.- habló soñadoramente y la mire suplicante.-Esta bien.- apagó la cámara y la bajo.

-Gracias.- sonreí aliviada, me sonrió de vuelta.

-De nada. ¿No iras con nosotras a comprar ropa?- negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo que limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa. Además sabes que no me agrada mucho eso.- retire la sabana y salí de la cama.

-Lo sé, pero serias una modelo perfecta.- torcí el gesto, esa era otra razón por la que no quería ir.

Ya había ido de "Shopping", como mis primas solían llamarlo, con ellas, nos la pasábamos de tienda en tienda. Todo el tiempo hacía función de muñeca, me vestían como querían y me hacían como querían, aunque para Tomoyo era algo muy divertido, mis otras primas se burlaban de mí y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlas.

Tomoyo camino a la puerta, abriéndola; dio un paso fuera de la habitación, antes de girar medio cuerpo en mi dirección.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Segura.- suspiro.

-En ese caso nos vemos en la tarde. No nos esperes, no creo que lleguemos a la hora de la comida.- asentí, ella suspiro y sonrió una última vez antes de salir completamente de mi habitación.

Bostece, me estire y revise la hora. Las 10:45, era temprano, bueno me refiero a temprano para ir de compras pero bueno mientras menos sepa de…

-¡Sakura!- el grito de las gemelas, que al parecer venia desde el piso de abajo, se escucho en toda mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?- conteste a gritos, mientras me dirigía al closet a elegir que ponerme.

-Encima de la lavadora te dejamos nuestra ropa para que la laves.- saque una blusa blanca del armario y la puse en alto para verla mejor.

-¿Y por qué no la lavan ustedes?- cuestione aventando la blusa a la cama.

-Porque vamos a ir de compras. Daaaah.- casi me las imagine rolando los ojos.- En fin, cuando regresemos la queremos toda limpia, porque ya no tenemos nada que ponernos. Chao.- termino Harumi para azotar la puerta de la entrada. Lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo como no las he ahorcado o bien envenenado.

Encogí los hombros ante el fuerte sonido que provoco y rugí con rabia. ¿Qué me creían? ¿Su sirvienta? De nuevo la imagen de Sakuracienta apareció en mi cabeza.

-Gus, gus. Me podrías ayudar a lavar la ropa ¿Por favor?- comencé a desvestirme.- Claro Sakuracienta.- imite la voz del ratoncito, me coloqué la blusa de mangas cortas blanca.

-Muchas Gracias Gus. Gracias pajaritos por ayudarme a vestir.- comenté haciendo un pequeño moño en las cintas de mi short azul.- Vamos comencemos a lavar la ropa antes de que lleguen las horribles hermanastras.- lo pensé mejor.- No, las zorras de mis primastras.-Me imagine al montón de ratones y pajaritos de caricatura saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación. Solté una pequeña risita de las tonterías que pensaba. Llegue al buro y tomé mi celular.

_Shaoran:_

_Mis primas salieron a comprar. Puedes venir cuando quieras._

_Pd: No trates de escapar que soy capaz de ir por ti a donde sea con tal de que hables._

Le di "Enviar" y suspire, hoy esperaba aclarar muchas cosas. Definitivamente debo de hacer una lista mental de lo que quiero saber para que no se me pase absolutamente nada. Aunque primero lo primero: Desayunar.

Tendí la cama rápidamente, acomodé a Kero sobre las almohadas y baje a prepararme unos emparedados.

Al terminar lavé los platos que acababa de ensuciar, más los vasos de los licuados dietéticos de mis primas y un plato de lo que parecía ser ensalada de Tomoyo.

Llegué al temido cuarto de lavado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con cuatro bolsas repletas de, lo que suponía sería, la ropa sucia de mis primas. Gemí un poco frustrada, era demasiada. ¿Cuántas veces se cambiaban al día? ¿Siete acaso?

Deje caer los hombros derrotada, posiblemente no acabaría para antes de que llegara Shaoran, ni siquiera tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que le quería preguntar pero bueno al mal paso tenemos que darle prisa. Quizá mis primas organizaron la ropa por colores y por eso son tantas bolsas.

Con este pensamiento positivo me acerque a abrir la primera. Cuál fue mi sorpresa (bueno quizá no tanta) al encontrar toda la ropa revuelta. La cara se me descompuso y solté un suspiro de frustración.

-A trabajar.- me dije a mi misma, intentando darme ánimos.

Clasifique las cuatro bolsas por claros, oscuros, de color y delicados. Lo sé qué asco tocar su ropa interior, que casi todas son tangas, bastante vulgares y reveladoras, si me permiten añadir, pero estas las agarre con guantes. No fuera a ser que tengas alguna infección y al rato yo con granos en la mano. Arrugue la nariz con asco. _Ay Sakura no pienses eso._

Metí la primera carga, que en este caso era la ropa blanca. Vacié un poco de detergente y encendí el ciclo en profundo.

El teléfono de la casa sonó en cuanto había agarrado el sacudidor. Corrí a contestarlo.

-Hola.- respondí de manera agitada debido a la carrera.

-Hija ¿Cómo estás?- la suave y tranquila voz de mi padre sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Papá.- exclame emocionada, puesto que no había podido hablar con él en una semana.- Estoy bien. En este momento estaba por empezar a limpiar la casa.

-Que bueno. ¿Y qué tal tus primas? ¿Todo tranquilo?- rolé los ojos, la palabra tranquilo junto con mis primas no se puede juntar, a menos que en el medio lleve la palabra "no es", pero no había razón para decírselo.

-Si todo muy bien. Ayer fuimos a recoger a Tomoyo al aeropuerto. Hemos salido a comer y a bailar pero nada de qué preocuparse. Ahorita ellas se fueron a comprar ropa.- lo sé, no le dije a mi papá de la ventana que habían quebrado, pero de nuevo no tenía razón preocuparlo y más porque eso ya lo habíamos arreglado. Aunque cuando digo hemos, me refiero a Shaoran y a mí puesto que mis primas no movieron ni un solo dedo.

-Entonces ¿Estás sola en casa?- el tono preocupado de mi papá no paso desapercibido para mí.

-Sí, pero en unos momentos llegara Shaoran.- o bueno eso fue lo que acordamos ayer, pensé con un poquito de preocupación y ansiedad por los asuntos que arreglaríamos hoy.

-Qué bueno que el joven Li estará contigo.- su alivio fue muy notorio. Sé lo que están pensando. ¿Cómo un padre en su sano juicio se queda tan tranquilo al dejar sola en su casa a su hija con un joven, que, además de no ser ningún familiar, está, si me permiten agregar, extremadamente guapo?

Simple. Mi padre confía en mí, así como en el respeto que tiene Shaoran hacia mi padre y hacia a mí. Aunque tengo que admitir que en ocasiones preferiría que no me tuviera tanto respeto, bueno solo para ciertas cosas.

_Sakura me preocupas, empiezas a hablar, o mejor dicho, pensar como tus primas._

¿Será esa voz mi conciencia o, dado mi estado de Sakuracienta, mi hada madrina?

Reprimí una risita.

-¿Y tú como estas papá? ¿Qué tal las excavaciones?

-Muy bien. Creo que estamos por hacer un gran descubrimiento, pero eso aún está por verse.- hablo emocionado, contagiándome su alegría.

-Eso es estupendo. ¿Qué clase de descubrimiento?

-Mmm… no sabría explicarte. Son términos muy científicos, no creo que los entiendas, y cuando llegue el joven Shaoran lo molestarías para que te explicara.- mi padre soltó una risita, que provoco que inflara los cachetes.

-Papá yo no haría eso.- de acuerdo estaba mintiendo, porque de hecho si estaba pensando en preguntarle a Shaoran, puesto que aunque él se hará cargo de las empresas familiares le gusta mucho la arqueología y aunque no lo está estudiando en la universidad, él siempre ha leído del tema y tiene muchos conocimientos. Eso también propicio a que mi padre y él congeniaran tanto.

-Claro que lo harás. Ya lo has hecho y torturas al pobre de Li, así que dejémoslo así.- por su tono de voz pude deducir que estaba esbozando su sonrisa tan característica, lo que me provoco sonreír.

-Papá te extraño.

-Lo sé pequeña yo también, pero.- hizo una pausa en la que hablo con otra persona, suspiro y volvió a tomar el teléfono.- Hija me tengo que ir, me están hablando. Cuídate mucho, me saludas a todos por allá.

-Sí de tu parte. Tú también cuídate, te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.- dicho esto colgué el teléfono.

Agarre de nuevo el sacudidor, me coloque un pañuelo en la cabeza para que el cabello no me molestara, y así, con toda la finta de sirvienta, comencé con mi ardua labor.

-Bien. Sólo me falta trapear el piso.- hable al cabo de dos horas, ya que la casa estaba impecable y toda la ropa estaba lavada y colgada en el tendedero.

Me pase el dorso de la mano por la frente para eliminar los restos de sudor. Fui por el trapeador al patio y regrese corriendo a la entrada, donde comencé a limpiar.

Mientras lo hacía, trataba por todos los medios no pensar en Shaoran pero, admitámoslo, eso es algo casi imposible.

El hecho era que me preocupaba que todavía no hubiera llegado puesto que le avise en cuanto mis primas se marcharon.

Sera que esta evitándome o bueno no precisamente a mí, si no a contarme. No, no lo creo. Shaoran no es ningún cobarde y si me prometió que vendría, lo hará.

De repente un miedo me asalto haciendo que detuviera mi labor en la cocina.

-¿Y si le paso algo malo?- cuestione a la nada en medio de mi soledad.

Y si se desmayo o se cayó en el baño y se golpeo en la cabeza, y si lo asaltaron. Dios ¿Debería de notificar a la policía su desaparición? No, tienen que pasar al menos 24 horas, pero siento que ya paso mucho tiempo y no sé nada de él, o si lo atropellaron y si…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Basta Sakura. No le paso nada.- trate de tranquilizarme. Solía irme mucho a los extremos en las situaciones.

Respire profundo para calmarme y subí las escaleras para continuar con mi trabajo en el segundo piso.

Cuando estaba por la mitad del pasillo de nuevo recordé a Cenicienta. No sé qué me pasa últimamente que la traigo muy presente, puede ser por la situación de casi sirvienta en mi propia casa, aunque tampoco es de extrañarse ya que es mi princesa favorita.

En fin esta escena con todo y el pañuelo se parece a una de la película, solo que ella limpiaba el piso con un trapo y no con un trapeador. Bueno solo falta un detalle:

-Amor, sigo en la canción, canto al corazón. Aaaah Sigo en la canción, canta el ruiseñor.- solté una risita.- Yo y mis tonterías.- role los ojos.

-No son tonterías. Fácilmente podrías ser una princesa.- mi pulso se altero de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz tan varonil y conocida para mí.

-Shaoran.- exclamé al quedar de frente a él.

-Sakuracienta.- sonrió encantadoramente y mi, ya de por sí, corazón alocado latió con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Creí que te había pasado algo malo.- le reclame pero aun así no pude ocultar el alivio que sentí al verlo. Él, al notar esto, arqueo una ceja.

-No fue tanto tiempo.- entrecerré los ojos.

-Define no tanto. Tardaste como dos horas.- coloque ambas manos en mi cadera.

-No es mucho. No es mi culpa que siempre exageres las cosas.- sacudió la mano restándole importancia. Me cruce de brazos.

-Todavía que me preocupo por ti, pero está bien, si desapareces no me molestare en llamar a la policía.- gire la cara molesta.

-Oh vamos, no te enojes. Además traje comida italiana.- en cuanto dijo esto volteé centrando toda mi atención en su mano derecha, percatándome, en ese momento, que traía una caja.

-Eso es solo una manera elegante para decir que traes pizza.- reclame con una sonrisa, ya habiendo pasado mi enojo y comprendiendo el porqué de su retraso.

-Para nada, esta vez también traigo espagueti. Eso lo convierte en comida italiana.- declaro orgulloso. Solté una risita.

-Como quieras. Déjame ir por los platos.- hice el intento de caminar pero me bloqueo el paso.

-No es necesario. Ya traigo los desechables y los refrescos para que comamos en tu habitación y veamos una película.- anuncio con una sonrisa. Arqué una ceja en un claro gesto de sospecha.

-¿Por qué tanta atención?- Él lo pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

-Porque sé el trabajo que haces estando tus primas aquí.- bajo la cabeza, aparentemente apenado, pero sus palabras y el gesto, a mis ojos, lo hicieron de lo más tierno y adorable.- A tal grado que ya hasta Cenicienta pareces.-continuo.- Claro antes de que llegue la hada madrina y la transforme de sirvienta a princesa.- sonrió burlonamente. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Ay Shaoran como te encanta arruinar el momento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-hablo con falsa inocencia.

-Ay por nada. Dame eso.- le arrebate la caja de pizza y seguí derecho a mi habitación.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y dejamos las cosas en la cama. Abrí la pizza, vi que era de champiñones, mi favorita.

Mientras servía un pedazo en cada plato y abría las latas de refresco, Shaoran seleccionaba una película. Me le quede viendo detenidamente. Algo en todo esto andaba mal, claro su excusa era válida, pero algo me decía que tenía algún otro plan oculto, porque al parecer trataba por todos los medios para complacerme y a la vez distraerme.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?- Shaoran me saco de mis especulaciones. Tan solo asentí mientras lo veía caminando con el control del DVD en la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- lo mire extrañada mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Por nada. Tú solo dedícate a ver la película.- dicho esto pulso _play _al control remoto y le dio un mordisco a su pizza.

Mi sospecha seguía aun latente, sobre todo por el exceso de confianza que transmitía, cuando se supone que la plática que tendríamos sería algo incomoda para él.

De repente, la música característica de Disney interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Mire de inmediato la pantalla encontrándome con la grata sorpresa de la película de Cenicienta dando inicio.

Fue inevitable el mostrar mi creciente entusiasmo al ver cual había elegido. Me sentía como cuando era niña y la ponía casi todos los días, hasta que me aprendí los diálogos. Es una tontería pero me sentía muy feliz.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó un Shaoran muy sonriente a mi lado.

-Sabes que es mi película favorita y tengo mucho que no la veo.

-Por supuesto. Además de que queda perfectamente con tu atuendo de Sakuracienta.- su sonrisa era burlona pero la convirtió en una mueca de dolor cuando le di un codazo.

-Abstente de hacer cualquier comentario.- le advertí con los ojos entrecerrado.

Él volvió a sonreír, imito como si se cerrara la boca con candado y aventó la llave imaginaria. Me reí de su gesto y comencé a comer mi pizza.

Al cabo de un rato ya estábamos completamente llenos de pizza, espagueti y refresco. Observábamos la película y Shaoran había mantenido la boca cerrada. Aunque claro de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando yo cantaba o decía un dialogo de la película, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, que era ignorada por mi parte.

Lo mire extrañada cuando se paró de la cama y se coloco a mi lado.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué haces?- cuestione a la defensiva aferrada a una de mis almohadas.

-¿Me permite esta pieza madame?- me ofreció la mano de manera caballerosa.

Observe su mano y luego a él, desconfiada y a la vez irritada de que interrumpiera la película.

-Shaoran siéntate, ya va a empezar la escena del baile.- centre mi atención de nuevo en la pantalla, justo cuando las hermanastras están saludando al príncipe pero este les pasa por en medio al ver a Cenicienta. De repente me bloquean la imagen. Mire con molestia al causante.

-Vamos Sakura.-lo seguí mirando sin mover ni un musculo.- Ves y a mi es al que acusas de arruinar el momento.- de acuerdo en esa parte tenía razón. Mi determinación fue bajando conforme pasaban los segundos.

-¿Qué dice mi bella Flor de Cerezo?- me extendió de nuevo la mano. Sonreí, avente la almohada y me puse de pie, aceptando su mano.

-De acuerdo, mi pequeño Lobo.- le seguí el juego, el esbozo una sonrisa deslumbrante que me maravillo por unos segundos.

Ambos hicimos una inclinación y de repente nos encontrábamos bailando en mi habitación al compás de la música de Cenicienta.

Aunque esto era bastante extraño, no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando, el tener a Shaoran pegado a mí; nuestras manos enlazadas, una de las suyas en mi cintura y la mía en su hombro. Era de lo más mágico y me sentía como si estuviera cumpliendo un sueño de mi niñez, aunque claro en mi fantasía de niña nunca me imagine que se cumpliría y mucho menos con semejante príncipe, que supera por mucho al de Cenicienta.

Mientras continuábamos bailando, Shaoran sonrió, pero esa sonrisa yo la conocía muy bien. Siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando creía que había conseguido lo que quería y justo en ese momento comprendí el porqué estaba haciendo esto.

-Mi pequeño Lobo, ni creas que esto te librara de la plática que tenemos pendiente.- le sonreí confiadamente y él me correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?- de nuevo se hizo el inocente. Rolé los ojos aún dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Se perfectamente que intentas distraerme para evitar el tema, pero ¿Qué crees? No funciono.- aun cuando se vino abajo su plan no pareció afectarle, lo cual es raro, en cambio me apretó más contra él.

-¿Entonces esto no te distrae?- cambio su tono de voz, por uno que no supe identificar.

-Para nada.- negué con la cabeza, mientras seguíamos bailando. Pareció pensativo, pero no por eso su seguridad desapareció.

-En ese caso, se perfectamente que es lo que lo lograra.- se detuvo más no por eso me soltó, ni siquiera me separe de él un centímetro. La sospecha hizo mella dentro de mí de nuevo, mientras él continuaba con su sonrisa, que ahora era seductora, en el rostro.

De repente, sucedió algo que no esperaba, por lo menos no mientras Shaoran estuviera sobrio, pero sucedió. Me beso.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola mis queridos lectores. Ya regrese con un nuevo capítulo y con un record que no es nada agradable para mi, que es el de un mes sin actualizar :/ Lo lamento mucho pero he estado muy ocupada con las planilla de mi escuela ya que yo formo parte en la secretaria de academicos, pero eso ya se acabo, el viernes fueron las elecciones y ¿Qué creen? GANAMOOOOOOOS :D Estoy tan contenta como no tienen idea y más porque mañana iré a un concierto de Alejandro Sanz *_* a Guadalajara. Así que toda esa felicidad decidí canalizarla para terminar este capítulo, que aunque no es muy largo está hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes que siempre me leen, me apoyan y en algunos casos me comentan.

Bueno al capítulo Para empezar, a que no se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar ¿verdad? mucho menos con el título del capítulo xD Y como ven con las primas de Sakura que la ponen a lavar su ropa, malditas ¬¬. Ah y ni crean que me encanta Cenicienta ni que es mi película de princesas favorita NOO PARA NADA jajajaja xD

Es que me pareció que la película quedaba muy bien con lo que le pasa a Saku con sus primas, y lo del baile no se a ustedes pero a mí me gusto mucho n.n, y si lo escuchan con la letra de esa canción queda mucho más adorable (claro según mi parecer, pero cada quien es libre de expresar su opinión) Bueno espero que les haya agradado el capitulo y que me dejen un review con su opinión de cómo me quedo.

En fin me tengo que ir porque ya es tarde xD. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz ^^

Que estén bien, nos leemos

**Myriam C.L**


	18. Aclaraciones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**18. Aclaraciones**

¿Lo esperaba? Para nada. ¿Lo anhelaba? Por supuesto. ¿Quería que parara? Por nada del mundo. ¿Lo estaba disfrutando? Hasta la pregunta quedaba de más.

El mundo desapareció, ya no escuchaba la canción de cenicienta, no existías ni mi cuarto, ni mi casa. Tampoco me importaba su falsa novia a la que al parecer él no quería, ni los motivos por los cuales no podíamos estar juntos.

Lo único que importaba eran los labios de Shaoron contra los míos, moviéndose en un maravillosa cadencia que enviaba descargas eléctricas desde mis labios hasta mi espina dorsal. Mis brazos se movieron por si solos hacia su cuello y él me aferro aun más de la cintura, quedando en una posición más cómoda.

El beso estaba cargado de tanta dulzura y paciencia, como si Shaoran tratara de memorizar mis labios y grabar este momento, tal como yo lo estaba haciendo. Sus labios se fueron separando de los míos al tiempo que lentamente iba aterrizando a este mundo. Se separo de mi más no quise abrir los ojos, disfrutando todavía el momento.

Sus labios rozaron los míos una, dos, tres veces mas. Me seguí reusando a despertar completamente de esto, que más que realidad, parecía un sueño.

Shaoran llevo una de sus manos de mi cintura hasta mi mejilla. La acarició tiernamente, solté un suspiro de satisfacción; sus caricias se sentían tan bien.

Ese roce me convenció de que lo que estaba pasando era realidad y no un invento de mi imaginación, de que Shaoran en realidad me había besado y que no había sido ni por una apuesta ni en estado de ebriedad, sino que lo había hecho plenamente consiente de sus actos. Esta certeza me hizo sonreír.

Acaricio mis parpados en una silenciosa invitación a que abriera los ojos. Así lo hice y la visión con la que me tope fue de lo más hermoso.

Shaoran sonreía de una manera distinta, de una que, estaba segura, no lo había visto sonreír antes, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial que los hacían lucir mucho mas hermosos que de costumbre. Nos miramos un tiempo indefinido, hasta que él rompió el silencio:

-Lo sabia.- lo mire confundida, soltó una pequeña risita.- Sabia que el sabor de tus labios no podía ser producto de mi imaginación, en mis sueños nunca soy tan creativo.-dijo esto acariciándome lentamente los labios con su pulgar.

Mientras una parte de mi se derretía por dentro, la otra estaba tratando de entender sus palabras. Hasta que un clic sonó dentro de mi cabeza.

-Te acuerdas.- abrí los ojos sorprendida, al tiempo que sentía que mis mejillas se teñían de carmín.- Tu…tu t..e acu..cuerdas de…de…-tartamudeaba nerviosa y avergonzada de saberme descubierta. Shaoran tan solo sonreía.

-Si, me acuerdo.- sentí como otra oleada de vergüenza recorría mi cuerpo.- Pero no estaba seguro si era un sueño o alguna alucinación producto del alcohol. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue realidad.- retire las manos de su cuello para cubrirme el rostro, el cual, estaba segura, lo tenia completamente rojo. Lo escuche soltar una risita.

-¿Ves? Te dije que terminarías aprovechándote de mí.- su comentario provoco que lo viera con molestia.

Ya tenia suficiente con la vergüenza que me daba el hecho de que se acordara, como para sumarle que también se estuviera burlando.

-Si mal no lo recuerdo el que lo pidió fuiste tu.- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio? No, de eso no me acuerdo.

-Que conveniente no.- continúe molesta mientras él seguía sonriendo.

La mención de aquel día me hizo recordar el motivo por el cuál estábamos aquí. Ahora era mi turno de sonreír.

-Que bueno que tienes tan buena memoria. Así que no necesito decirte por qué estas aquí ¿no?- torció el gesto y sonríe victoriosa.

-¿Mis besos no te distrajeron lo suficiente?- cuestiono un poco frustrado.

-Lamento decirte que no.- mentí.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.- sonrió con suficiencia y se fue acercando con la clara intención de besarme de nuevo.

-Ah no, ni lo intentes Shaoran Li.- me separe de él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia, aunque claro rechazar uno de sus besos no era fácil, pero en este momento estaba decidida a sacarle toda la verdad.

-¿Tan malos son mis besos?- cuestiono con falsa tristeza. Me cruce de brazos.

-No pienso responder a esa, o a ninguna otra pregunta hasta que tu respondas a las mías.-hablé decidida, él pareció notar mi determinación.

Se rindió con un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?- solté un gritito de alegría y di un pequeño saltito. Emocionada de por fin lograr que hablara.

-Déjame pensar.- se le desencajo la cara.

-¿No sabes que vas a preguntarme?

-Ey son demasiadas cosas. Primero tengo que organizar mis ideas.- roló los ojos y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, mientras meditaba cual de todas seria primero, tal vez debería de comenzar con alguna que fuera fácil de responder.

-Muy bien, ya se.- mi exclamación provoco que Shaoran se sentara de nuevo. Frunció el ceño al verme.

-¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos?- _para que tu cercanía no me turbe la mente y me ponga nerviosa_, pensé para mis adentros.

-Te dije que no contestaría a ninguna pregunta hasta que termine de hacer las mías.-me miro enfurruñado pero asintió.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez esto para ti no sea tan importante pero para mí si.-me miro atentamente, esperando.- ¿Por qué me molestas y me haces enojar? Y no contestes que porque te gusta hacerlo.- lo interrumpí cuando lo vi abrir la boca con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Debe de haber otra razón y me dijiste que lo responderías en otra sesión de preguntas.- abrió los ojos sorprendido unos instantes, claramente no se esperara que me acordara de eso.

-Sí que tienes buena memoria ¿verdad?- inquirió con una sonrisa relajada, me encogí de hombros.

-Solo para las cosas importantes.- su sonrisa cambio a una autosuficiente.

-Entonces… ¿Soy importante?

-Limítate a contestar.- declare frunciendo el ceño, él soltó una risita.

-Quizá lo que te diga no sea una respuesta muy válida para ti, pero es la verdad.- utilizo mis mismas palabras de advertencia, asentí para que prosiguiera.-Bueno es que… te ves muy linda cuando te enojas.- de acuerdo eso no me lo esperaba. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿En serio?-pregunté un poco dubitativa, esperando que se riera en cualquier momento.

-Claro que si.- observe detenidamente su rostro, sin encontrar ningún rastro de broma en él, solo podía ver sinceridad en aquellas lagunas ámbares.

Carraspeé para evitar que su declaración me distrajera lo suficiente como para no aclarar lo que ya tenía pensado. Aunque bueno no era muy fácil porque ¿Cuántas veces el chico que te gusta te dice que te molesta solo porque le parece que así te ves linda? No muchas la verdad.

-Bueno el viernes me comentaste algo que se me hizo bastante curioso. Que sabias que dormía con Kero y me gustaría saber. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- era algo que no había terminado de comprender, porque ese animal de peluche me encantaba pero trataba por todos los medios que nadie se enterara que dormía con él desde que tenía 7 años. Ni siquiera mis amigas lo sabían.

-Aparte del hecho de que cada vez que entro a tu habitación esta sobre tu cama.- hablo de manera burlona, observando al pequeño peluche que estaba en medio de las almohadas.-Lo sé, sencillamente porque te conozca más que a nadie Sakura.- su tono de voz ahora era serio.- Conozco tus miedos, tus sueños, tus aspiraciones, tus gustos, lo que te molesta. Cada una de tus adorables expresiones.- su voz era suave, casi un susurro.- Incluso podría decirte que te conozco más que a mí mismo. Porque, como ya te había dicho una vez, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mi.- me miraba con tanta dulzura que inmediatamente sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

Baje la vista. Al parecer el efecto de su mirada me afectaba aun dejando bastante distancia de por medio. Trate de tranquilizarme y pasar a la siguiente pregunta, aunque era difícil con mis ideas todas dispersas.

Shaoran me dio mi tiempo para pensar, estaba en completo silencio y me daba mucha curiosidad saber cuál sería la expresión de su rostro, pero sabía que si lo veía se volverían a revolver mis pensamientos.

-Ayer dijiste algo.- comencé aun con la vista fija en el piso.-Que me molestaba estar cerca de ti. ¿En realidad piensas eso?

-Por supuesto.- hablo sin ni siquiera pensarlo. El tono de su voz llamó mi atención, logrando que levantara la vista.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué se que así es.- hubo un rato de silencio en el que los dos nos miramos directo a los ojos, los suyos tenían un ligero matiz de tristeza.

-Te equivocas.- susurré. Él bufó y roló los ojos.

-¿Crees que no notó que cada vez que te toco te sobresaltas y te tensas inmediatamente? Te acabo de decir que te conozco muy bien y eso incluye tus reacciones Sakura. Y nunca te pones así cuando alguien más se te acerca.- el tono molesto era cada vez más notorio con cada palabra que pronunciaba.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Acaso te desagrada mi presencia?- apretó la mandíbula con enojo pero en sus ojos yo claramente podía ver el dolor que reflejaban al hablar, dolor que me transmitió a mi también.

¿Acaso creía en verdad que no me gustaba estar con él? Y ¿Desde cuándo había sacado esa tremenda conclusión? Que no podría estar más alejada de la realidad, la verdad. Si lo único que yo más deseaba era estar con él.

Se me quedo viendo unos segundos más, suspiro con exasperación y dejo caer la cabeza, aparentemente abatido. Mi corazón se encogió al verlo así, sufriendo por algo en que ni siquiera tenía la razón.

Sin poder evitarlo me levanté de mi lugar y camine hasta la cama, donde me senté a su lado. Espere que levantara la cabeza al sentir mi presencia pero no lo hizo, siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos firmemente apretadas en el borde de la cama.

-Shaoran- lo llame tratando de atraer su atención sin éxito alguno.- Shaoran.- lo intente de nuevo pero él seguía sin mirarme. Suspire.-Dices conocerme muy bien, pero hasta en eso te equivocas.- con esto si conseguí atraer su atención. Levanto la cabeza, en sus ojos tenia grabada la indignación y la rabia por lo que acababa de decir.

-Yo no "digo" conocerte bien. Yo te conozco bien.- aseguro con sus hermosos ojos encendidos.

-No lo creo.- apretó la mandíbula con enojo.- Si me conocieras bien, notarias el brillo que hay en mis ojos cuando te veo.- mi declaración lo descompuso, relajo los hombros, que hasta este momento los había mantenido rígidos y se volteo un poco hacia mí para verme mejor.- Verías que mi sonrisa más grande, solo aparece cuando tu estas cerca.-coloque una de mis manos sobre su rostro, acunándolo.-Pero sobre todo, te darías cuenta que la única razón por la que reacciono así cuando me tocas es por puro nerviosismo y miedo a que descubras lo que en realidad siento por ti.- listo, ya esta, lo dije. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa, para después mirarme de la manera más dulce posible.

-Tienes razón. No te conozco tanto como creía, pero al menos me agrada descubrirlo de esta manera.- poso su mano sobre la mía que tenía en su mejilla, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa la cual le correspondí de inmediato.-Ahora puedes continuar con tu interrogatorio.- me dijo en modo de broma al tiempo que separaba mi mano de su rostro y entrelazaba nuestro dedos. Solté una pequeña risita por su comentario, mientras la calidez de su mano se iba expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo.

Respire profundamente para pensar en que nueva pregunta hacerle, hasta que recordé otra cosa que él había comentado ayer.

-¿Por qué dices que no cumplo mi parte como novia?- torcí el gesto un poco contrariada.

-Más que nada lo decía por el hecho de que te ponías tensa cuando te tocaba. Aunque…-hizo una pausa para observar nuestras manos juntas.- Creo que estoy comenzando a reconsiderar esa idea.-termino con una sonrisa. Yo suspire con alivio. La verdad eso si me había preocupado, sería terrible no ser una buena novia para Shaoran.

Y hablando de novias…

-Shaoran ¿Tú no quieres a Tsubaki verdad?- roló los ojos dándome a entender que era lo más obvio del mundo.- En ese caso ¿Por qué estas con ella? Y ¿Por qué permites que te diga Xiao cuando a ti no te gusta?- me miro unos instantes, agarro un mechón de mi pelo y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.

-Siempre preguntas eso.

-Es porque me da mucha curiosidad.- me encogí de hombros y él sonrió.

-De acuerdo. La dejo que me diga Xiao para que cada vez que me llame así recordar cuanto la aborrezco, aunque con su sola presencia es suficiente recordatorio.

-¿Entonces por qué estas con ella?- volví a insistir. El suspiro con cansancio.

-La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé. Tal vez por diversión, por entretenerme un rato o quizá por consuelo, por no poder tener lo que yo en realidad quiero.- me acarició el rostro de manera significativa unos segundos. Se me corto la respiración al comprender lo que decía. ¿Sería posible que…?

No, Sakura no te distraigas en este momento.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ir a ver Luna Nueva conmigo?- aunque Shaoran siempre va conmigo a todas partes, tenía varias semanas rehusándose a acompañarme al estreno, pero justo unos días ante acepto, y como era lo que yo quería no le di más vueltas al asunto sobre su cambio de opinión.

-Digamos que tenía planeado hacer algo ese día.- sonrió con añoranza. Lo mire de manera interrogativa, esperando que me aclarara aún más lo que quería decir. Cuando vi que no tenía planeado hacerlo, proseguí con mis preguntas.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu mamá ese día en el parque Pingüino?- Shaoran frunció el ceño.

Esa pregunta la tenia atorada en mi garganta desde hace tres meses. Se me había hecho muy extraño que después de esa llamada toda la actitud de Shaoran cambiara y de estar feliz pasara a la molestia, casi de manera instantánea y sin razón aparente.

-Me dijo lo que tiene diciéndome desde hace ya mucho tiempo.- contestó con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y qué es?- me miro unos segundos para después dirigir una mirada molesta al piso.

-Que no puedo estar contigo.- hablo en un susurro molesto. Me quede callada esperando a que continuara.

Después de unos segundos, levanto la vista.

-¿No te sorprende?- inquirió confundido.

-Pues no mucho. El día que te lleve a tu departamento algo me hablaste sobre eso.- aclaré recordando un poco ese día.

-Sabía que no me habías contado todo.- me miro acusadoramente, solté una risita nerviosa.

-Pero aún así no entiendo algo.- comencé, él espero.-Me dijiste que no quería que estuviéramos juntos. Cuando te pregunté si era porque yo no le agradaba, me dijiste que al contrario, que era porque yo le agradaba demasiado. Eso me confundió bastante.- torcí el gesto contrariada mientras recordaba esa confusa conversación que tuvimos.- ¿Me podrías aclarar eso? Y ¿Por qué ella no quiere que estemos juntos?- el suspiro exasperado.

-Pues ya ves que nuestros padres eran muy amigos en la universidad y que ahora que se reencontraron lo vuelven a ser.- asentí.

-Pero he notado que eso a ti no te agrada.- hable despacio.

-La verdad es que no. No por tu padre, créeme que lo admiro muchísimo.- aclaro rápidamente.- Si no porque para mi madre, el único recuerdo vivo que le queda de mi padre, es Fujitaka. Es su manera de sentirlo cerca, como si aún estuviera vivo.- me quede callada, observándolo atentamente, digiriendo lo que me decía.

Entonces, sonreí.

La comprendía, por supuesto que lo hacía. Yo misma había visto ese comportamiento en mi padre, como si platicar con la señora Ieran lo llevara a su época de juventud, cuando conoció a mi madre y cuando ellos se enamoraron. La verdad es que no la juzgo, yo también hubiera tratado de mantener vivo ese recuerdo; si yo conociera a alguien que me recordara a mi madre, lo hubiera mantenido a mi lado a toda costa. Aunque eso me deja con una duda.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- inquirí tratando de encontrarle alguna razón. Shaoran sonrió.

-Fue exactamente la misma pregunta que le hice a mi madre cuando me conto lo que te acabo de decir.

-¿Y qué te respondió?- pregunté ahora más interesada.

-Digamos que mi mamá conoce la fama que tengo con las chicas.- sonrió con autosuficiencia, yo rolé los ojos.-Por eso cuando le comente de…-vaciló un momento-Mis planes. Se negó rotundamente. Te tiene mucho aprecio Sakura por eso teme, que si ando contigo, termine lastimándote.- coloco ambas manos sobre mi rostro y con el pulgar acaricio mi mejilla.- Lo que ella no entiende es que lo que siento por ti no es tan solo un capricho, es algo mucho más fuerte. Por lo que no me podría permitir lastimarte, porque sería como si yo mismo me hiciera daño.- su mirada era intensa y sus palabras no podrían reflejar nada más que la verdad.

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo ante su declaración, para después comenzar a latir desbocado en mi pecho. ¿Acaso esto en realidad estaba pasando? Shaoran me estaba confesando sus sentimientos. De una manera un poco rebuscada pero aún así… Simplemente no lo puedo creer.

-Shaoran cuando estabas ebrio. Me dijiste que uno de tus sueños era abrazarme y otro…-vacile un segundo.- besarme ¿Eso es verdad?- le dije en un susurro, que claramente pudo escuchar por lo cerca que estábamos.

-¿Tu qué crees?- sonrió de manera coqueta, antes de acortar la poca distancia que había entre nosotros para besarme.

De nuevo el beso era pausado y tierno. Sus labios me sabían incluso más dulces después de su declaración o quizá solo eran cosas de mi imaginación, no importaba me sentía feliz. Mi emoción me llevo a colocar los brazos en el cuello de Shaoran y apretarme más contra él, pero al parecer me avente con demasiado ímpetu porque conseguí que los dos cayéramos acostados sobre la cama. Yo encima de él, pero al instante me separe y me volví a sentar con las mejillas completamente rojas.

-Lo siento.- exclame apenada. Shaoran soltó una risita y se incorporo.

-Descuida. Son los gajes de haber aceptado ser tu novio falso.- me reí junto con él. Ahora no me afectaba tanto que dijera la palabra "falso" puesto que aunque fuera un novio falso el sentimiento era verdadero y eso es lo que en realidad importa.

En ese momento escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Li es tu novio falso!-se escucho una voz acusadora, ni siquiera quise voltear para ver cuál de todas mis primas era la que me había descubierto. Sea la que fuera, esto se iba a poner bastante mal.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola mis queridos lectores Me he retrasado un poco con la escritura porque como sabrán ya salio la peli de Amancer 2, entonces quería leer el libro de nuevo antes de irla a ver y la verdad me encanto sigo en SHOOOCK o.o pero bueno ya regrese con el capitulo que ustedes estaban esperando, por fin Shaoran le conto a Sakura porque no pueden estar juntos. Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Se imaginaron lo que iba a pasar? Espero que me dejen un Review con su opinión.

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Review, a los que leen, me agregan a sus favoritos y me siguen. Muchisimas Gracias son mi motor para seguir escribiendo ^^**

Bueno cualquier duda, comentario, critica o felicitación (espero que sean más de esta última xD) agréguenme: myriamc.l(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com

Espero que estén de los mejor, nos leemos.

**Myriam C.L**


	19. Atrapados

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**19. Atrapados**

Mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados esperando la sarta de acusaciones y gritos por cualquiera de mis primas que estuviera en esa puerta.

Aunque estaba decidida a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, deseaba fervientemente que la tierra se abriera y me tragara para evitar ver los ojos acusadores y la sonrisa burlona, al momento de que mis primas comprobaran que siempre habían tenido razón y yo era una matada solterona, pero al parecer la tierra no tenía la suficiente compasión como para desaparecerme.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y yo continuaba esperando pero lo único que se escuchaban eran dos respiraciones aparte de la mía y el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón al saberme descubierta.

Un fuerte apretón en la mano me obligo a abrir los ojos y observar un Shaoran sonriente, esto me desconcertó. Él no debería estar feliz, no a menos de que se alegrara de mi sufrimiento que no creo. Me indico con la cabeza que volteara hacia la puerta. Tenía miedo de hacerlo pero confiaba en él, aspire profundamente y guarde el aire en los pulmones girando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclame con sorpresa y alivio observando la pálida y delgada figura de mi prima.

-Hola Sakura.- me sonrió aun en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Por qué llegaste antes? Creí que llegarían hasta en la tarde.- hablé confundida, sobretodo porque a mi prima le encantaba ir de compras.

-Bueno es que creí que estarías muy sola. Aunque al parecer estaba equivocada.- hizo una pausa observando nuestras manos entrelazadas, me sonroje.-Ya veo que estas muy bien acompañada por tu novio falso.- sentí como el color abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-Tomoyo am… sobre eso…pues…-tartamudeaba nerviosa mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-Descuida no dire nada.- hizo un gesto con la manos restándole importancia, suspire aliviada y le sonreí.- Pero.-levanto su dedo índice, mi sonrisa se desvaneció ¿Qué clase de extraña cosa me pediría mi prima a cambio de no decir nada? Casi podía verme con atuendos estrafalarios todos los días del resto de mi vida, trague pesado ante esa visión.

-Quiero que me cuentes que es todo este asunto del novio falso.- de acuerdo eso no era algo muy difícil pero aun así…

Mire a Shaoran el cual me veía a mi expectante, se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no le importaba si Tomoyo lo sabia o no, dejándome a mi la elección de contarlo o no.

Me distraje un momento observando detenidamente su rostro y fascinándome de la manera en la que nos comunicábamos sin necesidad de palabras, hasta que un carraspeo llamo mi atención, parpadee unas cuantas veces antes de mirar a mi prima con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que le contara.

Suspire resignada, era un poco humillante, por no decir demasiado, tener que confesarle a mis prima que tuve que recurrir a pedir prestado a un novio con tal de que ellas no se dieran cuenta de que no había tenido novio en mucho tiempo y lo único que hacía era dedicarme a estudiar incluso un poco de tiempo más del necesario, pero supongo que decirle a Tomoyo era mejor a que las gemelas o Akame se dieran cuenta.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Tomoyo, me mordí el labio.

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes.- con un gesto de mi mano le indique la silla del escritorio que estaba frente a nosotros. Ella asintió, la seguí con la mirada mientras hacia el lento recorrido hasta la silla.

Se sentó con extremada delicadeza, acomodo su bolso en el piso junto a ella, coloco sus dos manos sobre su regazo y me miro.

-Comienza.- normalmente los ojos azulados de mi prima siempre me habían parecido tan serenos y con el extraño poder de tranquilizarme, pero en esta ocasión. Me miraba inquisitivamente poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Shaoran me volvió a apretar la mano obligándome a verlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi como si tratara de transmitirme seguridad. Vi como bajaba la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas para después levantarlas y depositar un suave beso sobre el dorso de mi mano. Este gesto hizo que una oleada de calor y tranquilidad se desliara desde donde hacían contacto sus labios con mi piel hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo. Levanto la mirada otra vez, sus hermosos ojos ámbar me atravesaron un momento, asintió dándome a entender que ya era hora de hablar. Asentí, suspire una vez más y encare a mi prima.

Le conté desde el momento en que les había mentido sobre mi novio, las noches que había pasado en vela por pensar como resolver el problema, cuando pedí prestado a Shaoran, lo que había pasado antes de que ella llegara y le explique mis motivos para mentirles; al terminar de relatar la historia me callé esperando su reacción.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio en los que Tomoyo procesaba la información, cuando abrió la boca para hablar sonó un celular, logrando sobresaltarnos.

Shaoran saco un celular, miro la pantallita y frunció el ceño. _Tsubaki_ pensé con desagrado.

-Discúlpenme.- se paro y para mi sorpresa me dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas si se rozaron pero ese toque fue suficiente para levantar una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo vi contestar la llamada con el ceño fruncido y cerrar la puerta al salir.

-Es la novia ¿verdad?- voltee a ver a Tomoyo con el gesto de desagrado en mi cara.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Simple. Por sus rostros. Al parecer a ninguno de los dos les agrada.- contesto con una encantadora sonrisa. Suspire.

-Pues acertaste. Era Tsubaki y no, no nos agrada.

-Si es muy notorio. Claro que tus motivos son muy obvios y completamente naturales dado que él te gusta.- me sonroje.

-¿Soy muy obvia?- cuestione apenada.

-La verdad es que no, pero te conozco prima.- me puse más roja.

-¿Cómo lo haces Tomoyo?

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Descubrir cosas tan rápido. Yo acabo de aceptar mis sentimientos por Shaoran hace poco tiempo. Y tú.- la señale con un gesto de la mano.- Llegas, te das cuenta de lo que siento y aparte nos descubres cuando ninguna de las otras lo había notado. Creo que deberías ser detective Tomoyo.- ella soltó una risita.

-Sakura como inventas cosas. Aunque debo de admitir que me engañaron muy bien.- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que coloco su mano debajo de su barbilla con gesto pensativo.- De hecho si no hubiera sido porque los escuche nunca me hubiera enterado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?- inquirí con mucha curiosidad.

-Por la manera en la que Li te mira, como reaccionas cuando te toca y la manera en la que los ojos de ambos se iluminan.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. Se nota que le gustas y mucho, lo que me hace entender menos porque tiene novia.- hablo pensativamente, suspire con cansancio.

-Ni yo misma termino de entenderlo.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCL **POV. SHAORAN** CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCL

-¿Mañana? Creí que habías dicho que estarías en Londres dos semanas.- detuve mi constante recorrido en la sala de Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando con asombro lo que Kazumi me acababa de decir.

-Lo sé Xiao pero de seguro me estas extrañando tanto que no te hare esperar más, así que me recoges mañana a las dos de la tarde en el aeropuerto.- sentí como una especie de oleada de pánico cubría todo mi ser.

Mi tiempo con Sakura se había reducido a la mitad. Justo cuando había tomado el valor suficiente para hablar con ella sinceramente ya no podría ser más su novio falso, a menos que…

-Mmm Xiao.- la molesta voz de Kazumi me saco mis conjeturas.- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Diamante, rubí o esmeralda?

-Esmeralda.- contesté automáticamente pensando en los ojos de cierta castaña en el piso de arriba.

-Sí, la esmeralda no está mal pero prefiero el diamante.- me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano. Si iba a escoger lo que ella quisiera entonces ¿Para qué preguntaba mi opinión? Aunque esto despertó mi curiosidad.

-¿Para que necesitas un diamante?

-Para el anillo de compromiso.- contestó distraídamente.

-Disculpa. ¿Acaso dijiste anillo de compromiso?

-Por supuesto tontito ¿Pretendes proponerme matrimonio con unos aretes?

-¿Proponerte matrimonio?- la incredulidad era la única palabra que podría describir como estaba mi rostro en ese momento.

-Si los aretes estarían bien ya me hacen falta unos pero no, yo quiero el anillo.- sentenció decidida.

-Haber Kazumi ¿De dónde sacaste la estúpida idea de que te iba a proponer matrimonio?- comenzaba seriamente a irritarme ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurria eso?

-No es ninguna estúpida idea Xiao. Yo se que tú…

-Kazumi deja de llamarme Xiao.- la interrumpí.- No tienes ni idea de cuánto odio ese apodo ridículo.

-No es para nada ridículo Xiao.- rechine los dientes. Era tan terca.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me tengo que ir. Hablamos mañana cuando vaya por ti. Adiós Kazumi.

-Muy bien, haber si mañana se te pasa lo enojado y recapacitas que lo que me estás diciendo está muy mal. Nos vemos Xiao.- ¿Ahora resulta que si no le digo lo que quiere está mal? Colgué el teléfono y gruñí de irritación.

¿Cómo rayos se le había metido a Kazumi la idea de que yo me iba a casar con ella? Si en estos días he estado más cortante que nunca con ella. De hecho si no fuera porque me llama diario ni siquiera recordaría su existencia y sé que suena bastante mal pero es que Sakura es lo único que puedo hacer y pensar.

Definitivamente Kazumi estaba tan perdida en su mundo de compras y vanidad que no le importa nada más que ella misma.

-Grr.- volví a gruñir mezcla de exasperación y molestia.- Tranquilo Shaoran, olvídala.- claro que cumplir esa petición a mi mismo era bastante sencilla.

Respire profundamente varias veces hasta lograr calmarme. Cuando así lo hice, subí las escaleras. Escuche como las chicas platicaban pero no fue hasta que Sakura menciono mi nombre que presté más atención y me acerque lentamente a la habitación cuidando que no se percataran mi presencia, agradecí que la puerta estuviera cerrada haciendo más fácil mi tarea de pasar desapercibido.

-Así que Li se te estaba declarando cuando llegue.- hablaba una muy emocionada Daidouji.

-Pues no era una declaración en forma. De hecho todo fue muy confuso, hablaba de manera un poco rebuscada. Aunque me pareció que esa era su intención.- contestó Sakura hablando lentamente como si ella misma tratara de entender lo que había sucedido pero ¿Sakura no creía que había sido lo suficientemente claro? Creo que tengo que pensar en otra manera para decírselo.

-Entonces mi llegada fue bastante inoportuna- se lamento la chica de ojos azules logrando que pusiera mi atención de nuevo en ellas.

-Se podría decir que un poco, pero no te preocupes Tomoyo, no es para tanto.- trataba de restarle importancia pero claramente se escuchaba el dejo de tristeza y desilusión en su voz.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto Sakura? Por supuesto que lo es. Si tan solo me hubiera tardado más y hubiera comprado esos lentes, tal vez hubiera pasado algo más. Uy que coraje.- Escuche como alguien soltaba una pequeña risita y estaba seguro que esa había sido Sakura.

-Quizá, pero el hubiera no existe.

-De todas maneras, unos cuantos segundos más hubieran sido la diferencia.- suspiro con enfado.- Pero hay algo que no tengo claro.- hablo de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué son Li y tú? ¿Novios, amigos con derecho, solamente amigos?

-La verdad no creo que seamos solamente amigos, pero tampoco novios así que diría amigos con derechos pero ese término suena muy feo. No sé, Tomoyo.- un suspiro se escucho, supuse que sería de Sakura.- Y el hecho de que este su novia complica más las cosas.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.- coincidió Daidouji.

Solté un suspiro ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Espera no es necesario que sea así, eso puede cambiar y más porque está en mis manos hacerlo. De acuerdo. Tome mi decisión. Descuida mi Sakura yo hare que esto sea mucho más fácil.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCL **POV. SAKURA **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCL

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron.

-Adelante.- hable aún con el corazón acelerado por el pequeño susto.

-¿Interrumpo?- Shaoran asomo la cabeza por la puerta. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente que los hacían lucir más hermosos. Espera ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿Habrá escuchado lo que hablaba con Tomoyo? Mi corazón se acelero de nuevo.

-Para nada. Solo estábamos hablando de las cosas que compre.- mintió Tomoyo convincentemente.

- En ese caso volveré en un rato más.- comenzó a irse pero Tomoyo lo detuvo.

-No, quédate. Yo tengo que acomodar mis compras.- se puso de pie, pasó a mi lado y me guiño un ojo.- Li, Sakura. Nos vemos al rato.- con esto salió de mi habitación dejándonos solos.

Escuche los pasos de Shaoran acercarse, me gire para velo caminar y sentarse donde antes estaba Tomoyo. Me miraba directamente y con mucha intensidad, poniéndome nerviosa. Su expresión era seria por lo que supuse que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo Tsubaki?- trataba de fingir indiferencia para que no notara que me dolía el hecho de que se hubiera sentado frente a mí y no a mi lado.

-Me dijo que llegaba mañana. Que pasara por ella a las dos.- parpadee rápidamente para procesar lo que había dicho.

-¿Mañana? ¿Dijiste mañana?- exaltada, me levante de la cama.

-Si a las dos de la tarde. Al parecer decidió reducir su viaje una semana.

-Shaoran pero…- me trabe un poco con las palabras- ¿Qué… Qué vamos a hacer? Si ella lega mañana ya no podrás fingir ser mi novio. Mis primas tarde o temprano se enteraran de que todo esto es una farsa ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Ellas van… van a.- empecé a sentir un ataque de ansiedad y como el pánico se apoderaba de mi. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos incluso podía sentir como unos pequeños temblores recorrían mi cuerpo. Al verme en este estado Shaoran se paro y me abrazo.

-Tranquilízate Sakura.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Ellas no lo tomaran tan a la ligera como Tomoyo lo hizo. Imagina la humillación por la que voy a pasar en el momento en que se enteren. Es que yo… es que no debí… no debí… yo.

-Sh… Contrólate Sakura.- me abrazó más fuertemente. Enterré la cara en su pecho y comencé a llorar, empapando su camisa.

-Sakura no llores.- suplicaba angustiado mientras me acariciaba lentamente la espalda para tratar de reducir los temblores de mi cuerpo.

-Sh…Cálmate.- su voz era suave, apenas un susurro.-No me gusta oírte llorar mi flor.- la manera tan dulce en la que me llamo consiguió aminorar mis sollozos. Me separo de él pero con sus dos manos tomo mi rostro, me limpio las mejillas con sus pulgares y me miro directamente a los ojos, descargando todo el poder de los suyos sobre mi.- No te preocupes por el asunto de tus primas, yo me encargare de eso.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté con un puchero muy parecido al que haría una niña. Shaoran soltó una pequeña risita.

-No te lo puedo decir, pero todo estará bien. Confía en mi.- guiño el ojo y me brindo una deslumbrante sonrisa, desapareciendo con ello rosas mis dudas y preocupaciones, o por lo menos casi todas. Le devolví la sonrisa pero no tan grande como la suya.

-De acuerdo. Confió en ti.

-Esa es mi Sakura.- me beso en la frente y un hormigueo bajo hasta mi vientre anidándose ahí.- Bien, ahora me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me queje, dejando ver toda la desilusión que sentía por que pasara esto y sonando tan patética que me dio pena.

-Porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Por si no lo haz notado ya oscureció.- señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza la ventana. Tenía razón, afuera todo se veía absolutamente oscuro.-Además no quiero que tus primas me acosen cuando lleguen.- solté una risita y asentí dándole la razón.- Mañana te hablo. Nos vemos Sakura.- deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se separo de mí.

-Adiós Shaoran ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?

-No descuida. Conozco muy bien el camino. Adiós.- me guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta.

Suspire y me deje caer en la cama.

Ocurrieron tantas cosas que parecía imposible que hubiera pasado en un solo día. "Y yo que creía que el día de hoy seria aburrido". Solté una risita y me gire en la cama acomodándome mejor, creyendo que al fin tendría un poco de paz, pero supe que eso sería imposible cuando entro Tomoyo con lo que me parecieron ser cientos de bolsas.

-Me contaras que paso mientras te pruebas toda esta ropa.- comenzó a aplaudir emocionada.

Suspire resignada, no tenia cado que tratara de negarme así que me puse de pie de mala gana y comencé con el desfile de ropa.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mis queridos lectores, mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto esta vez, pero había estado tan ocupada con exámenes y otras tareas. Además que había una cosilla por ahí que siempre me rondaba la cabeza impidiendo que me concentrara y me inspirara pero habiendo solucionado esa cosilla y después de todas las fiestas de diciembre, aquí estoy. Deseando que se la hayan pasado muy bien en navidad y que hayan tenido un estupendo inicio de año, que tengan mucho éxito en las cosas que emprendan y que cuenten con mucha salud, felicidad y amor :)

Ahora al capítulo, como muchos de ustedes sospechaban y como otros lo deseaban, Tomoyo fue quien los descubrió así que no hubo tanto problema por eso, lo único malo es que ya llegara la molesta novia de Shaoran ¬¬ pero bueno veremos qué es lo que pasa ;) Por cierto siento que es mi deber el informarles que el próximo será el último capítulo de la historia u.u lo sé, siento unas nostalgias terribles por eso y aunque tenía muchísimas más cosas planeadas para esta historia tendré que darle final por ciertos problemillas que tengo, pero descuiden tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible n.n

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS** a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review, son mi motor de siempre y mi felicidad en momentos difíciles, les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen el tiempo para dejarlos y los que no lo hacen, muchas gracias por el simple hecho de leer mi fanfic.

Sin nada más que decir solo deseando que estén de lo mejor me despido. Nos leemos pronto.

**Myriam C.L**


	20. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **CLAMP**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**¿Me prestas a tu novio?**

**20. Deja vu**

-Listo, llegamos.-anunció Shaoran y detuvo el motor del coche, dejándonos en un completo silencio.

Observe a través de la ventanilla del copiloto un edificio que se me hacía bastante familiar y no era precisamente porque fuera el conocido cine de Tomoeda, con sus enormes puertas de cristal y los llamativos poster anunciando las diferentes películas. Este edificio, tenía varios pisos de alto, la parte delantera estaba ocupada por unas enormes ventanas con terraza cada una, el aspecto era bastante elegante y formal, salvo por unas cuantas flores que llenaban de colores ciertas partes de la fachada.

-¿Por qué estamos en tu departamento?- cuestione aún viendo la impresionante estructura. Ahora que lo pienso nunca me había detenido a observarlo atentamente, quizá sea porque el imponente edificio quedaba eclipsado por uno de sus residentes, el cual estaba sentado justo a mi lado.-Creí que habías dicho que iríamos al cine.- continué, tras unos minutos de espera y al no obtener respuesta por parte de mi acompañante, me voltee para poder mirarlo. El contacto directo de sus ojos con los míos pareció despertarlo de alguna clase de transe.

-Si, eso había dicho pero cambié de opinión.- se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, pero el brillo travieso que había en sus ojos me alerto de inmediato.

-¿Qué tramas Shaoran?

-Nada. ¿Por qué habría de tramar algo?- ¿Qué no eso era justo lo que dice alguien cuando tiene algún plan? A mí me parece que sí. Entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza.

-Oh vamos Sakura no me veas así. Además estoy seguro de que la película te va a gustar. Confía en mí.- me miro directamente a los ojos, sabiendo el poder que tenían esos ámbares sobre mí, más la sensación de haberlo escuchado decir eso antes me impidió quedar completamente prendada a ellos. Escudriñe en mis recuerdos hasta dar con el día y momentos exactos en que Shaoran había dicho algo parecido e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño.

-La última vez que dijiste eso no pude dormir durante una semana.- reclamé con los brazos cruzados. Él pareció confundido durante unos momentos. Cuando una sonrisa burlona cruzo su rostro supe que había entendido a lo que me refería.

-Por favor Sakura. El exorcismo de Emily Rose no da miedo.

-Habla por ti. Yo todavía no puedo ver el reloj en la madrugada por temor a que sean las 3.- un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

-De acuerdo si da un poco de miedo, pero siendo honestos ¿Qué creías que íbamos a ver en Halloween? ¿El diario de una pasión? Claro que no- habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras rolaba los ojos.

-No claro que no.- contesté un poco insegura y desvié la mirada.

-No puede ser.- exclamó entre sorprendido y divertido.- ¿En realidad creíste que íbamos a ver algún romance?

-No.- continué sin mirarlo, no me gustaba que se burlara de mi, aunque seguido lo hacía, mientras menos motivos le diera para hacerlo, mejor.

-Sakura.- su tono de voz era apremiante.

-Está bien, lo admito, no se me paso ni por la cabeza que fuera a ser una película de terror.-agache la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Suspenso.- corrigió

-De acuerdo, suspenso. Creí que por lo menos sería una de acción, ya que mi amigo sabe perfectamente mi odio por las películas de terror.- continuaba sin verlo, jugando con los patoles de mi falda rosa, mientras mi molestia aumentaba.

-Suspenso.- volvió a intervenir.

-Como sea.- role los ojos.- Así que, si él sabía eso ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que en realidad su única intención era aterrorizarme?

-¿Quién te dijo que esa era su intención?- el tono de voz que utilizo capto mi atención, obligándome a verlo.

-¿Qué otra intención podrías tener?- inquirí, incrédula.

No me contestó, si no que se limito a verme de una manera intensa, casi podía sentir como me traspasaba. Le devolví la mirada un poco confundida por su repentino cambio de humor, pero con la extraña sensación de que estaba intentando decirme algo o hacerme entender algo, aunque la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era.

Al cabo de un rato, suspiró, derrotado.

-Ninguna Sakura, ninguna.- hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que tomo aire y se enderezo.- A veces eres extremadamente despistada ¿Lo sabías?- exclamó frustrado antes de salir del coche.

Parpadee rápidamente. ¿Qué fue eso? A penas tuve tiempo de recomponerme cuando Shaoran ya estaba a mi lado abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Me encogí de hombros para después aceptar la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a salir. Después de todo, nunca he entendido que rayos pasa por su cabeza, así que dudo mucho que en este momento lo logre comprender.

Shaoran cerró la puerta detrás de mí y contrario a lo que yo creía, no me soltó la mano mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador, lo cual, si me preguntan, es bastante extraño, dado que no están mis primas presentes, así que no tenemos que fingir ser novios y no es común, en nosotros como amigos, caminar así, aunque no me voy a poner a reclamarle ni nada por el estilo porque posiblemente estos van a ser los últimos momentos en los que podre disfrutar libremente del calor de la mano de Shaoran sobre la mía.

Nos metemos en el elevador, Shaoran presiona el número de su piso y este comienza a moverse. Los dos nos mantenemos en silencio, solo teniendo contacto por nuestras manos entrelazadas, lo que me permite reflexionar libremente sobre lo que ha pasado durante estos días.

Después de haberle contado todo a Tomoyo y de que Shaoran me diera la trágica noticia de que su novia regresaba (trágica para mí, por lo menos), no había recibido señales de él. Ni una llamada o un mensaje, absolutamente nada. Lo cual me entristeció bastante, sobre todo porque en estos últimos días no había hecho otra cosa más que estar con él todo el tiempo. Aunque suponía que esto era obra de Tsubaki, quien al no haberlo visto en una semana iba a acapararlo completamente.

La ausencia de Shaoran en la casa no había pasado desapercibida para mis primas, que no dejaban escapar cualquier cosa que fuera motivo de burla. Y vaya que eso les había dado motivos de sobra. Argumentaban que Shaoran se había cansado de mí y que por fin había descubierto lo patética que era, por esa razón decidió terminarme sin tomarse la molestia de decírmelo en persona.

Lo único que yo hacía era limitarme a escucharlas e ignorarlas, como era mi costumbre. En cambio Tomoyo se molestaba y me defendía, de una manera bastante elegante debo agregar, les daba como comúnmente dicen "Cachetada con guante blanco" aunque claro eso no era suficiente para detenerlas.

Con el paso de los días, tome el silencio de Shaoran como una clara señal de que debería decirle adiós a mi querido novio falso, pero justo ayer en la noche, cuando me estaba preparando mentalmente para contarles a mis primas de la farsa, recibí una llamada de Shaoran, invitándome al cine. Cuando le pregunté qué había pasado con Tsubaki, soltó una risita.

-No seas impaciente Sakura. Mañana hablaremos.- dicho esto colgó, dejándome bastante confundida y con unas mariposas revoloteando en mi interior, mismas que no lo habían dejado de hacer desde que me desperté y que en este momento que salíamos del elevador y llegábamos a la puerta de su departamento parecían incluso más insistentes en hacerlo.

Shaoran saco las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y me indico que entrara. Al hacerlo tuve que soltarle la mano lo cual me produjo una desagradable sensación de vacío. Cuando lo vi cerrar la puerta me gire dándole cara al departamento para internarme en el, pero me detuve en seco.

-Shaoran ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?- hablé bajito pero aún así mi voz sonó muy fuerte en aquella quietud.-Shaoran.- insistí aún en un susurro, temiendo que alguna clase de psicópata hubiera cortado la luz y ahorita estuviera escondido por ahí con un cuchillo esperando para matarnos, o peor, que fuera algún fantasma. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Shh…- me sobresalte cuando sentí su aliento rozar mi oído derecho.-No hables muy fuerte o lograras que nos saquen del cine.- me reprendió. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cine? ¿De qué hablas Shaoran?

-Shh…Ya te dije que nos van a sacar del cine. Ven vamos a sentarnos antes de que empiece la película.- esto solo logro confundirme más. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando?

Al notar mi resistencia, Shaoran suspiro con cansancio junto a mi oído. Un escalofrió que nada tenía que ver con la presencia de algún fantasma me recorrió la espalda.

-Sakura por favor utiliza aunque sea un poco tu imaginación y confía en mí.- hice un gesto con la boca. Claro que confiaba en él, pero todo esto era muy extraño. Me intrigaba demasiado saber qué rayos era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y porque esta insistencia en imaginar que estamos en el cine. Aunque suponía que la única manera de averiguarlo sería seguirle la corriente, así que…

Solté un suspiro en señal de derrota.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde te quieres sentar?- casi podía ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Oh ahí hay un lugar justo en medio de la sala, junto a la señora de rosa.

-Vamos.- acepté, comencé a caminar pero me di cuenta que no podía ver nada y probablemente terminaría golpeándome con algo.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Shaoran poso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a guiarme a través del departamento a oscuras.

-Uy perdón… Lo siento… Con permiso…Disculpe.- exclamaba cada cierto tiempo conforme íbamos avanzando, simulando que tropezaba con las personas al pasar. Solté una risita por su ocurrencia, para después comenzar a "pedir permiso" yo también.

Cuando llegamos a la sala había una pequeña luminosidad, producto de una lamparita colocada en la esquina del sofá; Esta tenía la suficiente luz como para no tropezarme con la mesita de centro, pero no demasiada como para quitarle la sensación de estar adentro de una sala de cine.

Después de un último "disculpe" por parte de Shaoran, me indico que me sentara mientras él iba a comprar las palomitas.

-Compra el paquete amigos.- le indique mientras se alejaba, él alzó el pulgar de espaldas en señal de aprobación. Solté una risita, seguirle el juego en este asunto no estaba tan mal. Aunque tenía una extraña sensación de deja vu. Me encogí de hombros, quizá solo sea mi imaginación.

Cuando me dispuse a sentarme, noté algo extraño en su sala: Los sillones estaban distribuidos de diferente manera. En la esquina, lo más alejado posible, estaba el de una sola persona y el de tres personas se encontraba completamente pegado a la pared derecha. Ninguno de estos dos tenia buena ubicación como para ver la película, a menos claro que quisieras torcerte el cuello en el intento, por lo tanto te dejaba con la única opción de sentarte en el sillón exclusivo para dos personas, cosa que no me quedo más remedio que hacer.

Aunque estos cambios, que bien podrían pasar desapercibidos para alguien que no frecuentaba mucho el departamento, no eran nada comparados con la enorme televisión de pantalla plasma que tenía en frente. Con esto sí que te daba la impresión de estar en el cine. ¡La tele fácil estaba más alta que yo!

Shaoran ingreso en ese momento con una charola, la puso en la mesita de centro y se giro para verme, esbozo una sonrisa divertida al ver mi expresión sorprendida. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la televisión.

-Es una chulada ¿Verdad?-parecía orgulloso de su nueva adquisición.

-Impresionante. Si.- coincidí. Soltó una risita ante mi estupefacción.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- su pregunta atrajo mi atención hacia la charola que había dejado minutos antes en la mesa.

_Al parecer Shaoran se había tomado en serio lo de fingir que estábamos en el cine, _pensé con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

La charola contenía exactamente todo lo que venía en el paquete amigos del cine. Dos palomitas tamaño mediano, cuatro refrescos, unos nachos, un hot-dog y una bolsa de M&M de chocolate. Claro que lo impresionante no era eso, si no que todo venia empaquetado como si lo hubiera ido a comprar directamente en el cine. Las palomitas venían en los botes oficiales del cine, al igual que los refrescos, los nachos y el hot-dog. Incluso la charola era como las que te dan en el cine. Aunque a juzgar por el estado de la comida, las cosas estaban prácticamente recién hechas, lo que me indicaba que Shaoran se había dado a la tarea de conseguir todos los envases originales.

Levante la vista para verlo, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que… tu…tu… cómo.- me trabé con las palabras mientras él sonreía con satisfacción.- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- hice un gesto señalando toda la charola.

Él se encogió de hombros, tomo las palomitas, me las paso, agarro dos refrescos y se sentó a mi lado. Me le quede viendo esperando una respuesta.

-No sé de qué hablas. Las compre en la dulcería del cine.- señalo con la cabeza la cocina mientras se metía unas cuantas palomitas a la boca.

Ah claro, se supone que estamos en el cine, así que se supone que sólo se limito a comprarlos. Deje caer los hombros, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más para obtener respuesta sobre este extraño comportamiento.

Shaoran observo el reloj de su muñeca, se inclino para agarrar los controles, se sentó más cómodamente a mi lado y giro la cabeza para mirarme.

-Las 2:30. Justo a tiempo para que empiece la película.- exclamó con una sonrisa. Seguí su ejemplo y me acomode mejor en el sillón, sintiendo una repentina curiosidad por ver la película que había escogido.

Encendió la televisión, prendió el equipo de sonido, ajusto el volumen y después le dio _play. _Los cortos de otras películas empezaron a aparecer en la enorme pantalla.

-Oye Shaoran ¿Cuál película es?- comenté mientras me echaba unas palomitas a la boca.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? Tú fuiste la que escogió la película, de hecho prácticamente me obligaste para que te acompañara a verla.- fruncí el ceño confundida con la boca llena de palomitas. Él me miro de manera significativa.

Ah claro, estamos en el cine. Asentí sin discutirle nada más y, con la misma extraña sensación de deja vu, puse atención a la película, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como él sonreía.

Después de unos cuantos cortos, casi me atraganto con el refresco que estaba tomando cuando el anunció de The Twilight Saga: New Moon apareció en la pantalla.

Gire rápidamente la cabeza para ver a un Shaoran muy sonriente que me miraba atentamente.

-Pero a ti no te gusta esta película Shaoran.- incredulidad, era lo único que podía describir como estaba mi cara en estos momentos.

-Te dije que estaba seguro que la película te iba a gustar.

-Pero…- me puso un dedo en los labios, callándome.

-Disfruta la película Sakura.-dicho esto se inclino, agarro los nachos y se los comenzó a comer con la vista clavada en la pantalla.

Lo mire unos segundos mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro. _Mi querido Shaoran… _

Me acomode de nuevo en el sillón para disfrutar de la función.

Después de dos horas y diez minutos de llanto, enojo, frustración, felicidad y emoción, estaba sentada con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sosteniéndome la cara con expresión expectante.

-Marry me, Bella.- exclamó Robert Pattinson personificando a Edward Cullen, un primer plano a la cara de Kristen y fin, la pantalla en negro.

-Noooo.- grite frustrada. Como me estresaba que hubieran dejado la película en la parte más emocionante.

Una risa me saco de mis pensamientos. Gire la cabeza para ver a un Shaoran sentado en una postura muy relajada, con su cabello castallo rebelde y una sonrisa divertida.

Se veía tan sexy.

-Sakura por favor ¿Cuántas veces has visto esta película? ¿Diez?

-Trece.- corregí de manera automática, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

-Y aún así, sigues reaccionando y emocionándote como si no te supieras ya de memoria hasta los diálogos.-hice un puchero infantil.- Por lo menos no gritaste "Yes" como en el estreno.- sonrió divertido.

-Oye él está muy guapo como para no recibir una respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio.- señale con la mano a la pantalla. Él sacudió la cabeza con aire divertido y se puso de pie.

-Ven vamos a comprar un helado.

-¿Por qué no lo compras en la dulcería del cine?- señale la cocina con un gesto de la cabeza y sonreí divertida.

-No me gustan mucho los helados de aquí.- hizo un gesto de desagrado, solté una risita.- Además quiero que vayamos a un lugar.-dijo en tono serio.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.- me puse de pie de buena gana.

Shaoran prendió la luz, parpadeé unos momentos para adaptar mis ojos a la repentina luminosidad del lugar. Me indico con una mano que avanzara, así lo hice pero con una pequeña punzada de desilusión en mi pecho, ya que creía que volvería a guiarme por su departamento como lo había hecho antes y por lo consiguiente volvería a tener contacto con él, cosa que claramente no iba a pasar.

El recorrido desde la puerta de su departamento hasta la del edificio la volvimos a hacer en silenció, pero con la diferencia de que no íbamos tomados de la mano, otro ramalazo de desilusión cruzó mi pecho. Estaba desperdiciando los pocos momentos en lo que podríamos estar juntos a partir de la llegada de Tsubaki. Aunque hablando de ella…

No había aparecido en todo el día, lo cual era un gran alivio para mí ya que siempre que Shaoran y yo salíamos Tsubaki le hablaba casi cada diez minutos para saber que estaba haciendo o casualmente aparecía en el lugar donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, arruinando nuestro pequeño momento de paz.

Pero por más alivio que yo sintiera, el hecho de que no diera señales de vida o, como a mí me gusta llamarlo, señales de acoso, era de lo más extraño.

_Quizá debería preguntarle a Shaoran_, pensé mientras lo miraba discretamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Se veía bastante pensativo, como si estuviera concentrado al máximo en algo y la verdad no me gustaría interrumpirlo, además de que me gustaba cuando se quedaba así, tan absorto; a mi parecer lo hacía lucir aún más guapo. Así que aprovechando que estaba tan concentrado en alguna cosa lejana, me permití verlo a mis anchas. Observando la forma en que unos mechones rozaban delicadamente su frente, crispada levente por unas arrugas provocadas por su ceño fruncido, señal de que algo le preocupaba, las largas pestañas de sus hermosos ojos ámbar, su nariz recta, sus labios llenos, su fuerte mandíbula, el arco de su cuello, su cuello…

Sentí como se me aceleraba la respiración. Giré la cabeza rápidamente e intente pensar en otra cosa para distraerme.

-¿Cuántas bolas de nieve quieres?- su pregunta me confundió. Presté más atención a mí alrededor, percatándome de que habíamos llegado frente a la heladería en la que siempre comprábamos.

-Una.- contesté aún contrariada al darme cuenta de lo ensimismada que estaba observándolo como para no darme cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos, aunque claro no me podían culpar, Shaoran era extremadamente guapo y los momentos en los que estaba tan pensativo como para no percatarse de mi escrutinio eran muy raros.

Shaoran asintió, se marcho, compro ambas nieves y regreso con ellas en pocos minutos.

-Aquí tienes.- me extendió el cono, no era necesario que le dijera que sabor quería ya que Shaoran sabia de sobra que el de fresa era mi favorito.

Le di unas cuantas lamidas a mi nieve antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar por donde habíamos venido, pero algo me detuvo. Gire la cabeza y vi la mano de Shaoran entrelazada con la mía. Un gran alivio recorrió todo mi ser, el calor de su cuerpo era tan agradable.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó divertido, al parecer el Shaoran absorto había desaparecido del todo.

-A tu departamento.- contesté con simpleza.

-Ah no. Primero quiero que vayamos a un lugar. Sígueme.- tiró de mi mano y comencé a caminar por donde él me dirigía.

Lo miré durante unos segundos, tratando de averiguar cuál sería el momento apropiado para comenzar a preguntarle lo que había ocurrido estos días, y ¿Por qué no? También para observarlo comer su helado de chocolate, se veía muy sexy al hacerlo.

Rayos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

-¿Por qué me miras?- exclamó volteando a verme con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.- Sé que soy muy guapo pero no me desgastes.- comenzó a reír.

_Uy por eso prefería al Shoran pensativo,_ pensé entre molesta y apenada por saberme descubierta.

-Te estaba viendo porque trataba de descifrar de que extraño planeta eres. Sólo eso.- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

De acuerdo mentí, pero levantarle mucho el ego no era algo que se me antojara hacer y mucho menos el admitir que verlo era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Él levantó la ceja, cuando lo vi abrir la boca para hablar, rápidamente cambié de tema. Sabiendo que Shaoran tendría el poder para hacer que hablara y admitir mis vergonzosos pensamientos.

-¿Dónde está Tsubaki?- él frunció el ceño automáticamente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?- claramente no era un tema del que cualquiera de los dos quisiera hablar, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Es que no te ha llamado ni ha aparecido por tu departamento en todo el día y eso es algo extraño.- le expresé la conclusión a la que había llegado hace unos momentos, justo antes de quedarme embelesada viéndolo.

-Ah eso. Bueno digamos que ya no tiene porque hacerlo.- de acuerdo esta no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté dejando ver toda la curiosidad que sentía. Shaoran sonrío.

-¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato Sakura?

-Sí, lo bueno es que yo no soy uno.- le contesté con una sonrisa alegre. Él negó con la cabeza con aire divertido.

-Eres increíble, pero aún así no te diré. No aún.- hice un puchero con la boca.

-Shaoran dime.- suplique.

-No.- sonrió.

-Shaoran.- lo apremie.

-La paciencia es una virtud mi querida Sakura.- parecía como si estuviera hablándole a una niña pequeña, y quizá mi actitud si era cómo la de una, pero en este momento no me importaba.

-Una virtud que al parecer no tengo.- soltó una risita.-Por favor cuéntame.- insistí.

-Ya te dije que no.- parecía decidido.

- No le veo la diferencia a que me lo digas ahorita o después.- exclamé ya molesta.

No era justo que después de no haber recibido ninguna explicación por su desaparición durante tantos días, aún no quisiera contarme absolutamente nada de lo que paso.

-Pero yo sí se la veo.- habló en tono serio y misterioso. Lo miré confundida ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

Sus palabras me habían dejado intrigada y camine unos cuantos pasos absorta. Intentando averigua lo que había tratado de decir, hasta que el suspiro de Shaoran interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-No te rompas la cabeza Sakura, ya falta poco.- fruncí el ceño, confundida, pero al caminar la media cuadra que faltaba y girar a la derecha entendí a lo que se refería.

Estábamos en el parque pingüino, el cual se encontraba bastante solo, aunque era de esperarse ya que siendo vacaciones las personas salían de viaje o bien preferían ir a la alberca.

Shaoran camino directamente hacia los columpios, se sentó en uno de ellos y con un gesto de la mano me indico que me sentara en el que estaba a su lado.

Mientras caminaba en su dirección, la inexplicable sensación de deja vu que me había acompañado durante todo el día se hacía cada vez más grande y no lograba entender por qué.

Poco a poco el cielo se fue tiñendo de naranja, mostrándonos un precioso atardecer. Ya nos habíamos terminado nuestras respectivas nieves y nos manteníamos en silenció, meciéndonos suavemente en los columpios. Hasta que de un momento a otro Shaoran sacó su celular.

Lo miré confundida, no había escuchado que el aparato sonará indicando que alguien lo estuviera llamando, a menos que lo tuviera en modo vibrador. Pero en lugar de contestar o ver algún mensaje, como yo esperaba, Shaoran lo apagó, esto me confundió aún más. Él nunca apagaba su celular, era algo de ley.

Al ver mi expresión Shaoran sonrió.

-No quiero que nadie lo arruine esta vez.- me explicó al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

Me le quede viendo unos momentos hasta que por fin lo entendí.

-Shaoran… tú… tú hiciste…- me trabé con las palabras. Él asintió con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Me tape la boca con la mano para intentar calmar la emoción que sentía.

Al fin lo había comprendido todo. Por supuesto que si, estaba más claro que el agua, no sabía como no lo había entendido antes.

Imitar que estábamos en el cine, la película, su ensimismamiento de hace un rato, la nieve, el parque pingüino, los columpios, el ocaso y por último el celular.

Ahora no me parecía nada extraño el haber tenido la sensación de deja vu durante todo el día.

Me quite la mano de la boca para poder hablar.

-Shaoran tú hiciste todo esto para recrear aquél día ¿verdad?- hablaba en susurros todavía conmocionada por lo que había descubierto. Él continuaba con la sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-Así es. Aunque sinceramente creí que me descubrirías en cuanto viéramos la película de Luna Nueva. A veces eres muy distraída.- él también susurraba, como si el hecho de hablar más alto pudiera arruinar el momento.

-Sólo soy distraída cuando estoy contigo.- admití avergonzada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es bueno saberlo.- me sonroje aún más.-Así que supongo que todavía no te has percatado que hoy es 13 de junio ¿Verdad?- lo volteé a ver sorprendida.

-¿Estamos a 13?- él asintió.

-Si, por eso no te había llamado ni nada, porque estaba esperando a que fuera el mismo día.

-¿El mismo día?- cuestioné confundida.

-Sí, déjame explicarte.- fijo su mirada al frente.- Como ya te había dicho, el día del estreno de Luna Nueva yo tenía planeado decirte algo importante, y justo ese día coincidía con tu número favorito.- me sonroje, el trece era mi número predilecto, porque era el día de su cumpleaños. Lo sé, patético.-Así que resultaba perfecto para mi plan, pero la llamada de mi madre arruino todo. Por eso al intentarlo de nuevo, quería que todo fuera lo más parecido posible. Incluido el día-terminó en un susurro, con la vista aún perdida en el horizonte.

Sentí como mi pecho se encogía por una extraña emoción que no supe descifrar. Shaoran había hecho todo eso por mí, el conseguir los botes de palomitas, ver una película que a él no le agradaba, todo por tratar de repetir aquél día, pero había algo que no lograba entender.

-Shaoran ¿A qué te refieres con intentarlo de nuevo?

-Sakura.- giró la cabeza atrapando mis ojos en sus hermosas lagunas ámbares.-Estoy enamorado de ti.- contuve el aliento, sorprendida y maravillada a la vez.- Me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que entraste a la tienda, con la inocencia que proyectabas y con tu amabilidad. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, por eso buscaba meterme en problemas para que me castigaran y me asignaran cuidar aquella tienda. Conforme nos fuimos haciendo amigos, descubrí más detalles en ti que me encantaron. Tu manera de ser con los demás, tu alegría, tu sonrisa, tu espontaneidad, tus hermosos ojos verdes, la manera en que tratas de proteger a todos…Simplemente me atrapaste.- la intensidad de sus palabras y de sus ojos me mantenían completamente muda.- Admito que al principio creí que solo era un capricho, después acepte que quizá era el cariño que te tenía como amiga pero no fue hasta hace poco cuando en verdad me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

Estaba en completo shock. Shaoran ya antes me había dado a entender que me quería, pero nunca me lo había dicho de esta manera. Tan directa, tan clara, tan sincera. Sus palabras aún hacían eco dentro de mí, despertando nuevas sensaciones y emociones que nunca antes había conocido, pero que me dejaban un calor agradable sobre mi pecho y unas mariposas revoloteando dentro de mí estomago.

-¿Qué es lo que opinas?- susurró Shaoran al cabo de un rato de silenció, se veía bastante ansioso, temeroso diría yo. Aunque sinceramente ¿Él creía que yo no le correspondía? Eso era de lo más absurdo.

-Shaoran considero que está de más decirte que estoy completamente loca por ti.- él sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de suficiencia, si no una mezcla de dulzura y de alivio. Una combinación perfecta-Que lo que siento por ti, jamás lo había sentido por alguien más y que posiblemente seas más distraído que yo al no haberte dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.- él soltó una risita, con un ligero toque de nerviosismo.

-Creo que solo soy distraído cuando estoy contigo.- sonreí al oírlo utilizar mis mismas palabras.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Me miro durante unos momentos y después soltó un gran suspiro.

-En ese caso.- se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.- Sakura ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

-Mmmm no lo sé.- Shaoran levantó una ceja. Solté una risita.- Claro que sí.

-Excelente.- me rodeó la cintura con los dos brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo, le rodeé el cuello con los bazos y poco a poco fuimos acortando distancias. Hasta que un pequeño detallito cruzó por mi cabeza, separándome de golpe de él antes incluso de que nuestros labios se rozaran.

-Shaoran pero ¿Qué paso con Tsubaki?- él parpadeo rápidamente un poco desubicado.

-Sakura ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- ¿Qué? Siento curiosidad.- él suspiro con cansancio.

-Dime ¿Quién es la que arruina los momentos?- entrecerré los ojos.- Esta bien te diré. La terminé en el mismo momento en que llego al aeropuerto.

-¿En serio?- una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces eso quieres decir que ya no eres un novio prestado ¿Verdad?- inquirí juguetona.

-No. Soy solo tuyo.- sonrió ampliamente.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso.- fuimos reduciendo la pequeña distancia que quedaba entre nosotros cuando, otro detalle me cruzo la cabeza.

-¿Y tu mamá? ¿Qué va a decir cuando se enteré?- inquirí repentinamente angustiada.

-Sakura.- su cara era la pura imagen de la incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- negó con la cabeza, un poco frustrado diría yo.

-Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo me encargare de explicarle. Aunque dudo mucho que al aclararle que no eres solo un capricho para mi si no algo más, se oponga demasiado a lo nuestro.- uy me gustaba como sonaba eso en labios de Shaoran.

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti.- de nuevo la distancia entre nosotros se iba acortando cuando… sonó mi celular.

-Dios mío debes de estar bromeando.- exclamó un muy frustrado Shaoran, separándose de mí. Yo solté una risita por su actitud al tiempo que contestaba.

-Hola.

-Sakura ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? ¿Acaso crees que la casa se limpia sola?- esta vez la molesta voz de Harumi no me molesto en lo absoluto, estaba más divertida viendo a _mi novio_ (que bien sonaba eso) hacer rabietas como un niño pequeño.

-He estado fuera, pero ya voy para allá.

-Muy bien y que no se te olvide comprar leche light, ya se nos acabó.- dicho esto, colgó.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Shaoran con los brazos cruzados.

-Harumi, que necesitan que compre unas cosas. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos.- me giré y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-Ah no. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.- exclamó un Shaoran irritado mientras me tomaba de la cintura fuertemente y me daba vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-Uy se está comportando como todo un lobo.- puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que me ponía de puntitas.

-Es que usted me saca de mis casillas bella Flor de cerezo.- esbozo una sonrisa de lado, bastante coqueta diría yo.

-No veo porqué, pequeño lobo.

-Hazte la inocente.- sonreí mientras rápidamente desaparecía la distancia que separaba a nuestros labios.

El beso era pausado, igual de dulce que las veces anteriores pero esta vez había algo distinto. No estaba la habitual inseguridad de saber que lo que estábamos haciendo era una farsa, de no saber si Shaoran me quería o solo era muy bueno fingiendo. Porque esta vez estaba segura de que él me quería tanto como yo a él. Pero sobre todo, la diferencia estaba en que el beso no me lo estaba dando un novio prestado, si no que Shaoran era ya mi novio autentico y esa alegría nadie me la podría quitar, ni siquiera mis primas.

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (Una muy apenada y zombi autora):**

Hola Chicos! Dios mío, espero que me perdonen por haberme tardado horrores esta vez, es que de nuevo había unas cosillas sentimentales que no me dejaban inspirarme y cuando tenía inspiración estaba llena de trabajos por hacer de Auditoria (les juro que si vuelvo a hacer otra carta de presentación estallare : ) pero bueno. Espero de todo corazón que por lo menos haya valido la pena la espera. En serio me esforcé por hacer de este final algo de su completo agrado, y aunque estoy consciente de que no a todo mundo se le da gusto, espero que a la mayoría de ustedes sí.

Así que hoy 25 de marzo del 2013 a las 2:47 de la madrugada declaro oficialmente terminada esta historia. Dioos me siento tan nostálgica, es el primer fanfic de SCC que termino y la verdad disfrute muchísimo al escribirlo así como espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado al leerlo.

No me queda más que agradecerles a todo ustedes mis queridos lectores por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este ya casi año con mi historia, siendo mi motor para escribir y mi alegría en momentos de tristeza, en serio que sus Reviews me hacen sentir MUUUUY FELIIZ y cada vez que puedo los vuelvo a leer. GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES ^^

Espero que me manden reviews con su opinión sobre este fianl. ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Le falto algo más? Lo que sea pueden escribirlo y con gusto lo leere n.n Bueno me despido deseándoles unas felices vacaciones de Semana Santa. Cuídense mucho y no se emborrachen demasiado mis amigos xD Nos leemos pronto.

**Myriam C.L**


End file.
